Nasods, Humans, Elfs and Elrios
by DualStarduster
Summary: SUMMARY CHANGE- The world of Elrios is at it's end as the only heroes are trying to cope with an endless amount of waves destroy their beloved world and their feelings for one another. The only question is, can they handle it? Better yet, can the world survive with them even doing so in the first place or is it just too risky? Eve x Raven, Aisha x Els, Rena x Chung,
1. Meet the ElGang

**Hey guys! This has been bugging me for an ETERNITY! (Last year when I started playing) that I must read one of these. I decided to make one more fun that way!**

**Raven-Reckless Fist, BTW they are the ages meant to be, so 24 (0.0")  
**

**Rena-Night Watcher (This path is unlocked next year, only first this is second part!) I think she's 14, she acts like on**

**Els-Infinity Sword (Dual blades, Magic, or major physical? No contest the dual blades for me) 13. I think.**

**Aisha- Elemental Master (What do I have to say, I'm a sucker for elements) 15**

**Chung-Deadly Chaster (Sorry I find him more fun!) 13**

**Eve- Battle Seraph (Again next year part 1 comes out! Aka. Code Electra) I'm putting her around 24 too. (She's a queen and in a capsule for I think a million years preserved by time, you think I'm making her that old?)**

**?-? (Coming soon) ?**

* * *

**Raven's POV**

**(Note they are regular, they work up to BEING their paths)**

"Guy's lets get a move on!" I screamed. I am enraged okay, I lost the love of my life to the jerks that used to be my team, well now I got a new one. They took me, my wife, and anyone else that was willing to help me. They died one by one, left me last, the captain of the Crows to be in misery.

Then there was, "Get your arm checked." Eve... one of the nasods that I find okay to be around. atleast I can somewhat open up to her, she has no emotions, she's a full Nasod. A robot, just like my arm...

"It's fine by me." Rena said the archer in the group. Elven, double jumper, and is WAY too perky.

"Raven's right, Els get your butt over here!" Aisha screamed. I can relate to her, she's of high order of mages. I am from a high order of Crow Mercenaries. Hell I am the only one apparently, they replaced us humans with apes, can you believe that?!

"Fine but shut up, I'm doing this for two reasons, and it is not to be nice towards you." Els, the one who's in it to have his family proud, and find his sister.

Chung hanged in the back keeping guard. His father is possessed and we need to free him, he was taken by the leader of the demons. Don't stop him then our quest is pointless. Now that you know everyone might I finally get to the point?!

The 'family' was ready for another dungeon run. Normally only four of us would go a lot safer that way. This was different, we tried and failed every combination. Sure I hardly can work after all I'm a nervous wreck. My girlfriend died, my team died. Corrupted nasods stole me, put me into a tube, genetically changed my DNA so I have a part Nasod mind.

I have been angered by it ever since. I think of them, and I go on a blitz. I go walk in the forest and I leave about 10 trees on the ground. Can you blame me.

"Hey Eve, I need to talk to you." She looks up from her database. and nods that emotionless nod.

"I need to ask you, have you found out the way to stop my uncontrollable rage?" I ask. She shook her head. "Oh, okay."

"I'm sorry for what my people did to you. But it is impossible for my outdated technology to fix." I nodded. "Time to get back to work." I find it interesting how someone like her, a nasod. A nice nasod I might add, actually show a form of sympathy. "Raven you coming or not?" I nodded.

"Alright, my Virtue can get me here before I am noticed, you guys cause a distraction. Then I sneak behind them and start ripping out their backs with my sword." Els instructed. "Raven, you and Eve are going to take out the front lines ASAP. Rena, Chung back them up get anything in their way. Aisha try not to get in the way." She stuck her tongue out. "Fine you can fight." and she punched him on his arm hard. "Like that hurts. I've been through worse, hell I think..." He looked at me and saw the despair I held. "Um never mind."

I almost shed a tear, but I remembered. I am going to fix it, I couldn't kill the damn nasods that made me. Just... everything else. Everyone looked at me strangely. "What?" They didn't say anything.

"It's just, when I stopped you looked pretty bad. Mind telling us your past for once? We told you ours." Eve said using her Data bank one more time.

"Yes, I don't recall any information on your past." I nodded and sat down.

"I'm a Crow Mercenary, the Veteran actually. I used to lead them with support from the King of Hamel that is." They gasped Hamel is the worlds richest cities. "I worked for them, until my best friend turned on me. My team fell apart, half saved me, half turned me in. I was in a dungeon. My Fiancée who's name I don't want to say, and the remains of my loyal team broke me out.

"But I was caught again. They killed everyone but me, before they got to me they made me suffer see them die before me, until the Nasods took me out. Put me in a tube worked on my arm to see if humans can be nasods with some 'work'. Hence the arm. I was awakened enraged destroyed the city of something. The chip controlling me fell out and I wanted to fix the damage." They all nodded and finally understood.

"Raven, I'm very sorry my generation had done this too you." Eve said trying to comfort me, I think. "I don't know what this 'emotion' is but I know that I have something that tells me it's my fault. " I shook my head, I don't need sympathy.

"I've been through this dozens of time, I never needed sympathy before and certainly not... okay maybe a bit." I sighed, "I just lost everything dear to me. The closest person to me is either Els being human, or Eve being Nasod atleast she's nice." I drooped my head. "I can't control my anger. I can't be completely human. I can't be completely Nasod. I'm just alone." All alone. Everyone took positions.

"Go, now!" Aisha yelled running into as many monsters possible.

The battle didn't last long. Banthus wishes he could last this long!

When we returned home, which in reality was a little two story home with hardly any rooms just 3 rooms, 2 restrooms, a lounge room, a kitchen and a den. Nothing serious. We all went to bed, I had to share my room with Eve, her being what the rest of the gang saying 'perfect' for me to get my mind off of her, I still miss her.

Els shared with Aisha poor guy, and Chung and Rena who don't care as much as I do. After all my whole left arm is just robot anyways.

"Raven, what is an emotion." Eve asked me, for the third time this hour.

"An emotion is a feeling. Like mine, I am angered most of the time due to this arm. But then I feel very depressed, it reminds me of her."

"And Raven, do you mind me asking the whole story?" I nodded, I can't believe we had to share rooms, let alone beds. I blame them for not saving their ED.

"Okay, I am Raven of the Crow Mercenaries. I used to be the best, nobody ever dared question my actions without being injured at least not from me, from not following. My ranking was Veteran I leaded them, but the king of Hamel, the poor man. Had been possessed. Chung Seikier's father was once my ruler, but then he had tricked people to think he was human. Alex, my best friend believed him and turned me in. My fiancée broke me out with the help of the Resistance.

"Later we were halfway to their base, but they caught me, my wife to be. the only resistance left. They made sure I was last to die, almost. The reason I am alive is because rogue nasods wanted to see how Nasods affect us humans. I broke out clearly, but ended up destroying the city of Velder in the process. After that chip that controlled me fell out, I ran to the forests, when Rena found me, right after finding you that is."

"Raven, why is it you act more kindly to me than others?" she asked.

"Because, your the only one I can relate to. Your a nasod queen, I am still part nasod. Therefore your still my queen, also. Your the closest I have to a family. Els is too... childish, you on the other hand are more like me, emotionless wall of emptiness. I don't like to open up, but to you your an exception."

"I see, one last thing that Rena had asked me, what is love?" I froze, I don't want to hear that word, not really soon at least.

I smiled at the androidic Nasod. "Love is the feeling when you admire someone, you feel the need to be around them all the time. In my human mind that is what love is."

"Your human mind? Are you not using it all the time?" She questioned me.

"No, I have a nasod mind at times, it's rather nice to listen to. I have a mind and so does the nasod me." I sighed, "Sometimes, they bicker and then I get angry and let neither pick."

"Correction, is it not your anger picking?"

"No, my rage goes through me and fights it out."

"Alright."

"Goodnight my queen."

"Goodnight." The girl slept facing the other half of the bed, and I facing the opposite direction.

* * *

The next day...

"Morning!" Els screamed sliding down the banister.

"Honestly Els, you need to grow up." I called from the oven after cooking. I tossed him some bread and phoru crackers. "Foods coming now wait." Eve came down next, not bothering to look up from her Database. "And what perhaps is my queen doing?" I snickered as Rena came down with Chung probably overhearing.

"I'm still trying to see if I can stop your anger like you wanted." I shook my head, and closed her database. "something wrong?"

"No, but I'm fine with the anger my technical queen. Besides you said it yourself it can't be contained." I smiled and pulled out a chair. "Now sit and wait."

"Good morning everyone." Aisha called. "Hey Rav, what's all this about Eve being your technical queen?"

"Let's see, I'm part human part nasod. I have to spend a room with Eve, not to mention bed. And then there is Eve actually being the queen of nasods, therefor isn't it proper?"

"And you became proper when?" Rena pointed a finger at me. I pointed it down, "somethin' wrong?"

"No, it's just." I nearly shed a tear. "Eve has been asking questions is all. And she reminds me of, the one I fell in love with. She reminds me of her, the way she acts, caring but still serious in a monotone. Then again, she looks like her except Eve has short hair. I can't quite remember her exactly but Eve looks nearly identical, blue eyes silver hair I guess I just try to avoid her because of it. Then my nasod mind takes over of my weakness to 'serve' her like the queen she is being I still have a heart."

"Oh, Rav, I'm sorry I didn't know." Eve came down wondering with all the commotion.

She stared at me, then again she normally does, Moby and Remy are her only other nasods, I'm the only one that can actually talk to her. I grabbed a seat and let her sit down as I cooked breakfast.

"Alright El-lame get to eating." I tossed the food onto the table, not bothering since I knew nothing would go to waste, "gee leave some food for the people with manners."

"How do you have more manners than a high grade magician!" Aisha yelled.

"Your 15, Els is 13, and Chung is 13. Aisha don't you remember that I am 24, and neither Eve or Rena know their ages."

"Fair enough, Raven can you pass the bacon."Rena asked. How we got bacon is beyond me, but I slid it over.

"Now can we please have a decent meal Aisha that means no magic at Els." I started.

"YEAH!" El yelled.

"Els no screaming, and Chung please stop putting destroyer between your feet before we have a hole in the wall, again." I finished. "Rena, Eve you may continue being the actual people with manners you are."

I heard Chung whine, "that guy better have a fault I can scream at him for." I let it slide for now.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

Data base, check. Drones, check. Els, check. Aisha, check. Rena, check. Chung, check, Raven, missing...

I woke up and went down the steps. Raven greeted me as royalty yet he hardly knows me but yet he does. I admire it but I don't know why.

I finished eating after Raven's rant about manners. I don't know my age really, Rena either doesn't know or refuses to talk about it. Raven offered to come outside and train. I agreed, it had been three days of no action.

"Maximum cannon!" I turned invisible, "I'm not going easy just because your my queen, that means you need to be prepared for anything milady." he offered his hand,

"I don't think so nasod boy!" I attacked him from behind but he grabbed my hand, as I was about to finish the combo where I slap him. Hey, El got me into it, he started it after all. "Lucky you."

He helped me get up, "Maybe you need to learn to use something original, after all I use Maximum cannon rarely, just to keep people on their toes."

"Lucky me then." I growled.

"EVE! RAVEN!" Aisha yelled. "Get back in here!" I was about to go open the door but Raven held it open.

"Hey, your still my leader." I smiled, what I think I was. I don't quite get _'emotions'_ as humans call it. All I see are 1's and 0's. "and it is not right for me to let a door close on a girl."

"Uh, when were you a gentlemen."

He said and got back in the room and turned the T.V. on. "I don't understand is this entertaining? Is it not just the news of people evacuating Velder." He sighed.

"Eve, I know your completely a Nasod and don't understand human minds, but how about we work on that each day?" He smirked, he never smiles just his smirk is all anyone can get when he is happiest. I asked one question and he frowned.

"Raven, why is it that you never smile?" H frowned then smiled this time. "And are you doing that to prove me wrong?" I don't get it I can get Els, he is a childish brat thinking he can be best by training. But it doesn't make him great. I even get Rena, work hard and have fun. Aisha is just too serious, Chung is just a playful boy. But Raven is troublesome, he hides much behind the scars.

"I don't smile for one reason, the same one last night. It's because my life is a tragedy." I don't understand him at all.

"Then why is it that you have just smiled to me?" I ask with relentless wonder.

He smiled again, jerk... "Because, your the only one I can talk to and have no trouble, because you remind me of my old life the one with my old fiancée. You have her near likeness, her hair was long and silvery." I recalled that is just like me, but I had shorter hair, I let it stop at the shoulders. "Her eye's are the colour of an ocean and dark sky." I remember that feature after all I have an orb on my forehead of the exact colour. "And lastly I'm a part nasod your a nasod. I guess I feel right around you." I felt something on my face it felt like heat. "Are you okay?" He leaned over and put his backhand on my forehead. "Your burning up, come on you need rest."

"But I feel fine!" I yelled, "and besides. I haven't eaten lunch yet." I pouted.

"I'm bringing you to our room, and I'll bring you whatever you want." He brought me to our room, bridal style I think is what you humans call it. He came right back up with the human material, soup. It was a bowl of soggy cracker sticks, bits of chicken, and some kind of water. You humans are strange. "Now eat up."

"Raven! Get Eve and come down there is a mission up for us!" Aisha screamed I nodded and was about to get up, Raven then blocked me.

"Just where do you think your going?" He said command in his voice.

"To accept the mission. Honestly I thought you humans had more use of the brain." I bickered.

He sighed, "I'll tell them we can't make it. If you dare set foot out, I'm bringing you back in." I nodded and sat right back down. "Thank you."

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Where are those two! So be it if I find them in their room... "Aisha, me and Eve can't make it." That is as good as an excuse as NOTHING!

"Really? You and Eve, coincidence your both nasods?" I ranted. That was a mistake.

"Are you implying something? Might I remind you that because I am part nasod I can atleast understand Eve more than any of you?" He had a point, Eve did come up with our best ideas. I sat down. "Besides what could be so important?"

"How about finally getting the access into The Castle Wally held himself in?" I scorned.

"Like that is better than Eve's health." Then it hit me!

"Eve's health? How does a nasod get sick after all your just a robo-" I shut my mouth oh god I have made him made.

"Just a robot? Then fine!" Yep, I did it now. "You guys go along, Rena make sure someone doesn't lose it. Chung guard them, Els you better get him good. and you know what Aisha?! You can go off in lala land for all I care!" He walked right back up, I hope he doesn't tell Eve I said that.

"Hey Eve," I am so dead.

"You are so dead Aisha!" Els yelled.

"Why you little!" I ran after him.

**Felt the need to write this! Good bad? Don't care (Then why did you read up to here?)****? Then Review, I plan to update but probably not regularly.**


	2. Awaken a Problem

**Raven- 24**

**Rena-14 (I know it's unknown so shut up)**

**Els-13**

**Aisha- 15**

**Chung- 13**

**Eve- 24 too!**

**?-? (Coming soon) ? I'll add (pronoun) when (pronoun) skills and information are added.  
**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"Eve's health? How does a nasod get sick after all your just a robo-" I shut my mouth oh god I have made him made.

"Just a robot? Then fine!" Yep, I did it now. "You guys go along, Rena make sure someone doesn't lose it. Chung guard them, Els you better get him good. and you know what Aisha?! You can go off in lala land for all I care!" He walked right back up, I hope he doesn't tell Eve I said that.

"Hey Eve," I am so dead.

"You are so dead Aisha!" Els yelled.

"Why you little!" I ran after him.

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I can't believe Aisha just said that! Oh man when Eve finds out she is so totally dead!

"I'm gonna go check up on them." I called, when I got up I saw the most strangest thing, Raven, holding Eve and they were crying! "Um... knock knock?"

They looked up and Eve spook up, "Oh, hey, Rena." Eve tried saying between coughs.

"I'm sorry for what Aisha said." I tried to calm her down. "Hey Rav, why are you crying? How are you crying aren't you two the team's emotionless ones?"

"Look Rena." Raven said holding Eve still. "Eve and I, were just thinking about it okay? Do you really need to know why we are crying other than the fact that Aisha called us robots?" I nodded and left the two alone.

I went down to find Aisha knocked out, Els with a charred face probably unconcious. Chung just sat outside whistling. "Chung did you do anything with this?" I asked. He shruggedd. I sighed. "Honestly, if you only listened to people maybe you could be a proper child." I walked back home and remembered that I hadn't eaten lunch yet. Normal Chung or Raven would do it them being the best cooks. I pulled out my ED and embarrassingly looked at it, 500... No wonder Raven kept telling us to save up. I guess he want's some 'alone time' with Eve.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Hey, Rave." I spluttered out, he looked at me. "Is, this, what, you people, call, sadness. How you, felt back, then?" He nodded. "Raven, it hurts, why can't I stop myself from the tears?" He held me close. I felt complete around him. Another nasod I can talk to, not through binary code or messages to my androids that obey me.

"Because. Normally you can, but sometimes it hurts to much to force it too. You know were more than just 'robots' right?" I nodded, Raven was right. He never opened up to anyone but me. I guess I learned why. "Eve, I'm sorry... I know a lot of your people deserted you, in fact your story is pretty much the longer older one of mine. Your people lost, your their leader. My family, no my heart was lost and I was the one leading it from the get go." I felt like crying, but I didn't I burst into tears and grabbed him crying into his bare chest that was filled with scars.

"I'm a terrible queen." I whispered. He took my chin and lifted it up. "I'm a bad person, letting them take your arm and changing it. If only I had stayed queen and not run away maybe you could still be there with her."

"No, just cause they did something bad something worse can happen. I could have died if not for them, and if that didn't happen. I wouldn't be here, come on Eve. Let's go for a dungeon run, that'll clear your mind." I took his hand and went down the staircase. "Rena?" He called. "They must have left for the dungeon they wanted to go to. Do you want to check it out?" I nodded, he smiled. I'm beginning to like this side of Rave, he's more... I am not quite sure. But he has more of it now.

He held my hand all the way the the board where new missions are kept. He took a piece of paper off the board and handed it too me.

_"1375 ED and 1 Advanced Magic stone to those who can get to W__ally's Castle from the Underground Waterways_"

I smiled and nodded. I thought it might be easier if we kept quite since its our first shot at this. I don't know why they bother showing up after losing the first time. These people have no clue of what is it called? pride correct? Oh well. "Ready Eve?" I nodded.

I took my stance behind Raven who claimed, _'A queen should not be harmed at all.'_ and took the front. Then we charged forward, Nothing really got to me, I guess Raven didn't joke about letting his rage out. When we got to Banthus he looked murderous.

"Awaken!" What the heck is awakening? He became red and his attacks really did some number on Raven, enough to knock him out.

"Raven!" I yelled at him and ran to him, "Raven are you okay?" I felt his heart beat, but very slow it was hardly noticeable.

"Are you next little girl?" Banthus laughed.

"Why you!" I yelled and ran up to him not holding anything back, I shot two electron balls, a triangular energy. Launched him into the air, and used Illusion Strike. I won, and Raven was still in pain and was unconcious. "Come on Rave get up!" I yelled at him crying into his chest. His heart beat picked up very slightly. I brought him home on my shoulder, with Moby and Remy holding his other arm. I kept him on his nasod arm. "I should have taken it first." I cried to myself.

I got back and Els was yelling at Aisha again, Rena tried to pull them apart then finally Chung noticed. "What the hell happened to Raven?!" Everyone turned to see Raven knocked out.

"We decided to do a dungeon run to get our mind off of being called just 'robots.'" Aisha looked at the ground, she should! I mean Rave and I are okay with android's those are helpful a lot. Look at Moby and Remy they are perfect. More perfect than any android. Robots, more over 'just robots' hurts more than anything were just assistants. "Found Banthus, and he knocked him out. Anyone know how to help?" I scream, talked.

"Let him rest, bring him to your room and let him rest." Chung said. "I'll get cooking some soup." He got up and walked to the kitchen. I dragged Rave to our room. I held his hand like I see Aisha do to Els sometimes and Rena to Chung. His heart rate returned to normal sufficiency and I let out a sigh. I brushed my hand against his hair. The rest of the gang came up.

"He okay?" Aisha asked guilt in her voice. "Eve, I'm sorry I called you a robot." The word still stung. "I was angry because you couldn't come and I guess I wanted a way to get you to come with us."

"SHUT UP!" I yelled for real. "The word hurts, nasods are more capable than 'just robots' Rave told me about his history how it was a longer one of his. And you know what, I actually have heard him open up, shut up Aisha just shut up!" Then she nodded and left, probably to cry she should words hurt more than an action. I learned that it can make humans mad and do something insane. I learned you can spread a lie and the whole world could know in a matter of moments.

I heard Rave grunt and his eyes fluttered open. He got up very suddenly I removed my hand and felt heat on my face. Chung handed me the soup and motioned for me to give it to him and did just that. Except he didn't feel in the mood, I put it on his lap.

"There isn't anyway I am getting off until I finish is there?" Rave asked. I know what your thinking, Rave why not Raven his name. Well it's my nickname so there. I nodded to his question. "Fine but can you leave me and Eve alone for a moment?" They nodded, I sat down next to him after closing the door.

"Why is it you requested me to stay?" I inquired.

He took my hand and held it, my face felt the heat again. "Eve, I wanted you to know. That your not alone."

"Alone in what?"

"Feeling what you feel. I know because I see it in you. You think that your all alone, that the only nasods you can trust is yourself and the ones you create. I feel that I can only trust the ones I have known, and Eve, I know you. Your not alone okay?" I nodded, not quite sure but he meant something about feeling I probably never will interpret.

"Rave," I asked, "I know I keep you keep asking me this but, why is it that you care most for me. Because I remind you of your old friend or because I am like you." He took his hands back scratched his head then answered.

"Eve, it's just too complicated for you to know. Maybe when you develop feelings you can understand." He smiled again but very small nearly undetectable. "Okay, it's getting late, care to take a rest?" I nodded.

"Do you mind?" I asked about to change to something more suitable for the chilly night. He nodded, and turned around. I guessed he changed too before turning around to see him without his shoulder armour for his right arm that normally he held a sword. I felt the heat build up again and turned immediately and returned to dressing myself.

I turned back to the bed to see that Rave was already lying down, saving the spot nearest the mirror for me. I think I smiled, I am not quite sure what it looks like but I am told it feels like something 'happy' occurred. Rena told me happiness is when you don't feel bad but glad. I was just told of sadness oh how painful. Els and Aisha clearly show rage. Perhaps more than Rave.

"Eve," I heard him call, I turned and saw he was near my face, the heat intensified. I saw his face redden when he realized how close we are. "I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to walk through the city tomorrow, just a walk no interruptions from the Elgang. No missions just a walk." I nodded, my face feeling like it was near a fire. "Great, let's go bright and early. I'll cook breakfast and leave a note then we can go."

* * *

**Chung's POV**

_"Eve," Raven called. "I wanted to ask you, if you wanted to walk through the city tomorrow, just a walk no interruptions from the Elgang. No missions just a walk." I guess Eve nodded. "Great, let's go bright and early. I'll cook breakfast and leave a note then we can go."_ I went down the stairs, I was supposed to check up on them, not ease drop but when someone calls their name it's rude as my instructors told me.

"Hey Chung." Rena called, "Raven fine yet?" she called out to me. I nodded.

"Looks like I'll have to cook breakfast for you, me, Aisha and Els." I said rocking back on a chair. "Raven and Eve are going out early."

Rena cocked her head slightly. "What do you mean? Raven always cooks breakfast you get us lunch then I go out and get everyone a snack for the dungeons then You and Raven work together at dinner for the completion of a quest feast." Rena said.

"Yeah, but Raven is gonna take a walk early and bring Eve. He'll leave a note though telling he'll be just walking through Elder it's not a problem." I coolly said.

"Fine, but it better be good." Rena said while we walked back to the couch and flicked the news on.

"BREAKING NEWS! The Elgang has done it again, unfortunately a twist occurred!" Me and Rena looked into each others eyes. "Raven and Eve our robotic." That guy is dead no doubts. "have seen a new power that Banthus had used." Now our eyes grew big. "Awakening, enough power to attack faster and cause a surprise and higher attack damage! It caught Raven off guard and had knocked him out."

I pointed to the screen, "Hey Rena isn't that our house?" I heard a knock and face palmed. "Nevermind."

"Hello, Ariel from Elsword News. The news crew and I would like to know is Raven okay and is this new threat a problem." Then she handed me the mic.

"Look Ariel, first Raven is fine, Eve brought him over and he just fell asleep so try and keep quiet? This is not a problem at all, in fact I have known of this power. You see Awakening, or as the kings called it, Rage. It is the build up of negative energy in someone, It can be released in three stages, Low, medium, and special. I'll answer later can you leave us now?" Ariel nodded and left us.

"One last question." I sighed and listened. "Rumors have been spreading that the Elgang is more of a couple's group is that true?" I laughed at that.

"I'm sorry, but those rumors are false. However... nevermind, ask a few people in the morning and you'll see." I closed the door, are Eve and Raven in for a surprise now.

* * *

**Els' POV**

Today I went down, I still felt pretty bad for Raven and Eve, Aisha yelled at them being robots, then Raven gets injured from Banthus by an Awakening, then Ariel came over and asked question then Chung said he knew information on every single question except the last one. But as I reached the final step I realized something was wrong. I took a deep breath, took a wiff of the air. "WHERE THE HECK IS THE FOOD!" I yelled. Everyone came down minus Eve and Raven.

"ELS!" Aisha yelled. "I'm gonna kill you for ruining my sleep!" I sat there. "Something wrong? Normally youd run after eating."

"Rena I thought you said you told them already." Chung said too loud.

"Yeah, about that..." Rena whispered touching her two index fingers together. Then she finally decided to speak louder. "Um... Raven and Eve went out for a walk... they probably won't be back until dinner." She said rubbing her head at the back. "So um funny thing, breakfast won't be ready for a while."

Aisha and I growned. I started. "So a break down of that is. Raven and Eve are out on a walk through Hamel, then Raven's not baking our food for breakfast. He's not coming back till much later. Eve is with him. and we have to wait a half hour till we can eat?!"

"Yep, that's the basic of it." Chung said baking bacon and waffles. "What kind of waffles you guys want?" I was about to scream it. "Els I'm not baking you bacon waffles and chocolate chip." Darn so close!

I grabbed the note. "let's see.

_"Hey ElGang. and Els._ wait HEY!_ I guess you've noticed me and Eve aren't home. We decided to take a walk. No missions, no arena, no training just a walk I'll see you at dinner._

_Sidenote- if Eve and I don't come back by midnight, something is definately up. Look for us only then!"_

"How cute!" Rena shouted. "They are sooo going on a date!" I shook my head.

"It's just a walk. Just like Raven said." I shrugged at my own comment.

Chung rolled his eyes, and Aisha said, "After what I said I don't blame them for not wanting to be home today." I got to her and told her.

"I don't care." quietly in her ear.

"EL LAME YOU LITTLE BRAT!" I laughed and ran around the room.

"Honestly," Rena and Chung said, "You two need to grow up." They looked at each other and laughed, "That was wierd. Hey! Stop mimicing me!" I had no clue who started this.

* * *

**Eve's POV (I love writing in this POV)**

To be honest I have developed this "feeling" towards Rave now. Like, he really means all he says. He's teaching me the human way and I am teaching him the ancient nasod way so we can talk to each other, Moby, and Remy and only each other it can be our secret!

"Okay, here have some ice cream." He handed me a frozen cone of unsolidified ice. "I know it's gonna be cold but it tastes nice." I nodded and took a 'lick' and smiled. "I guess you like it." I nodded and continued as we sat down and watched the sun rise.**  
**

"I really like the star pictures. There is the symbol of Leader." I think it was called the big dipper in your language. "There is follower." The smaller one.

"Yeah, I see." He said as I laid my head on his lap. I saw his head redden.

I shook my head, "No you don't. See the point of the 'cap' as some humans call it. It is named leader because it is much like a large blade, a butchers cleaver as humans call it." He nodded, "The little one is being protected by him, therefore the leader and follower."

"And them?" He pointed to 'Gemini' as people call them.

"Oberon and Ophelia, the royalties servant and maid." Taking in this information seemed easy.

"Eve, come follow me." I took his hand, he brought me up and we walked slowly to a board. I began to pout, he said. "Look, it's a picture. I heard the news about me getting knocked out. I over heard Chung and there should be someone looking for us." and soon enough here was someone.

"Hello Raven, Eve." She said my name in much dismay. "So Raven! I heard you got knocked out are you okay?" I took a step forward. "Back down girly."

Raven got a bit feed up, "Excuse me? She saved me, I believe you owe her an apology." She gave me an unsettling apology. "Fine, if you want information I hope your great at stalking people cause we are going." I took his hand and we walked more. I told him more as we walked.

"Your arm is called the Exfire. A simulator meant for creating immense fire power. I am called a XZ79 a princess nasod My androids here are B9 and W6. Each performing a certain task." I explained everything rather easily. "ExFire your arm, can do more than just punch harder due to it's metallic shell." He gave me a questioning look. "Exfire can cause explosions from the hand, at this stage it is very weak, using your sword you can draw a flashbang. However using your fist you can create a fiery explosion."

"That's amazing." He exclaimed. "Hey, I wanted to tell you, more about feelings since I am learning your way, I might aswell teach you more about human feelings. Beats being angered like Aisha and Els." I moved up my shoulders and relaxed them. "Okay what do you want to know first?"

"Um..." I checked my data. "Data..." He closed it. "excuse me?"

"I want _you_ to tell me. I don't want your records to show which you haven't learned the most from." I nodded, he decided to let us sit under a tree. I lied back down head against his lap, I looked up at him and felt my face gain heat again. "My, I guess it's time to tell you about love?"

"Data, I mean um yes." I am nothing more than a princess but he takes me like I am a queen like he calls me often. "And please can you um stop calling me queen and call me princess or just Eve?"

"Okay just Eve." I laughed. "Looks like someone learned happiness." I smiled. "Okay, love. Love is the feeling you get when you can't speak your brain, in your case data. Tells you that your nervous to speak to and deny it. But your heart, which in your case still data but further deeper wants to say go for it! Tell them." I gulped. "See when people say 'butterflies in their stomach.' they mean figuratively. They feel like they can fly off because they feel very weak and nervous around them." My knees melted luckily I was lieing down.

"Okay, can you teach me of anger? Els and Aisha never teach anything to me." He nodded. "Thank you."

"No problem my princess. Anger, hatred, revenge. All circle around the same thing, they all are reasons caused by a fear or something very bothersome. Like my arm, I have a multitude of rage and revenge. I can't stand my best friend turned me in, my loved one had died, the resistance crumble. Left alone against one city. I ran out lashed at all I could. That is rage. Anger, hatred, fear... Fear is. Fear is the reason your scared, when you have fear you don't get nervous or angry. You feel alone, you think nobody can help and there are normally a lot of people who can but people are too scared to listen."

My arms felt weak, he sounded like he cared. "Now let's see, ah caring." I swear he had read my mind. "Caring is when you want to protect someone. Like it is your job too but they never ask. Think of it like your androids B9 and W6." I nodded, he catches on fast. "You see there is a difference between love and caring. A fine line, a very visible one. Love you'd do anything for them, caring they'd do anything for you. One way and the other. You know they love you when they blush, when their face is red. Then the other is stuttering where they can't say words completely to them about it."

Time had gone by so fast it was noon!

"Hey Ravey can we go somewhere now?" He nodded. "Okay, I want to go to... Let's go to the forest!"

He nodded. Yeah! I did it! Now how do humans confess love?

**OOHHH! Clifie Don't you hate them? Me too on with the story!** **(Did I trick you?)**

**Raven's POV**

Eve, her name fills my heart. I wonder how she thinks of me. As we reached the forest. I sat down against a tree, and she lied down in my lap, it had been late noon by the time we actually got here. "Hey Raven. Do you um what is it? Do you l-" I couldn't let her finish because big and ugly came walking this way. "BANTHUS!" she cried.

"There isn't no way I'm gonna let you people live!" He swung his sword at her. I blocked it with my own. I did take damage, about 3% of my blood dropped out.

"Don't, worry, Eve," I said between breaths. "I can take." He swung again. "A few, more." about 90% of my blood remained. "Okay, that's it!" I swung a fist at him, then again. I switched to blading him in the chest. I checked my health scanner in my arm, he had a fair amount of health left. Until he did it again, but this time I was ready.

"Awakening!" I snickered, perfect right where I wanted you.

"Awakening special!" I screamed. Eve stared at the red cloud and sparks emitting from me. Banthus looked in shock. "My third awakening, I heard Chung and decided to do training, and I found out how to get it and how to use it. My speciality is in awakening, I cause damage with Nasod Shield Core," I smiled at Eve, it was completely new to her. "NSC3. This one takes damage for me, damages as I use my special skills and more over. I can make it grow stronger each passing move." He paled slightly.

"Big deal, nothing can stop me."

"Says the guy who lost to my princess." I ran up to him and dealt a bunch of damage. "BURNING RUSH!" I rammed into him, he's probably knocked out. "And that is for messing our day."

I came back to Eve. "Thanks Raven." I noticed her cheeks turn to a light red, no way, does she love me? No probably the heat.

"Your burning up again. Let's go ho-." I didn't finish either. Eve dragged me to the ground far ways away from Banthus. "Eve something wrong."

"No, I just feel fine and I don't want to go home yet." Eve explained. I nodded but protested.

I asked her, "But Evey," I called her by her nickname I made up last month, she had gotten used to it and I got used to her calling me Rave. "I told the gang were not going to be back until dinner, or before midnight."

"I think we still have half an hour in human time." checking her data.

**Alright now it's a cliffie! You can resume your hatred XD I hope to get one more up by the end of this week.**


	3. Captivating Love

**Forgot to fix that Rena and Eve are really unknown till I got a review**

**?-? (Coming soon) ? I'll add (pronoun) when (pronoun) skills and information are added. Yes there is a new char. being unlocked (If you look it up, it ruins the surprise.)  
**

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

"It's almost midnight!" I yelled. "They should be back, what if Banthus attacked them, what if Dumb William jumped em! Oh this is all my fault why did I call Raven a robot! I know he's human."

Rena put a comforting arm on my shoulder. "It's not your fault, he probably wants to spend time with Eve alone is all." I smiled. The smile faded after dinner though. "Okay now we can look for them it's midnight and they aren't home."

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I lied there on his lap my head facing his, and the tree above us again. "Hey look the stars are out again." He said, "Oh wait I mean the combined um what are they Eve?"

"C-combined E-e electronic S-sparks." I said in a voice I never used, it had a feeling, nervousness and love. "Hey Raven,"

"Hmm?"

"Thanks for spending the day with me." He smiled and he looked up, I fell asleep, and he did too, my andriods fell asleep after the two of us did... I woke up to a very low sound.

"Aww..." I heard and got up, rubbing my eyes and being very careful not to wake up Rave. "Oh good you awake. I was afraid you two were caught." Rena said carefully trying to wake up Rave. I stopped her. "Something wrong with him?" I shook my head.

"Were tired is all, don't worry we'll be home in the morning." She nodded and called the others and returned to the house.

**The next morning (Don't you love how you can tell it's tell how many days pass with my stories?)**

I woke up to find Raven still tired. I smiled, I think... I don't entirely understand the concept of facial movements. **(How the heck I am coming up with robotic ways for human movements and thoughts. I don't know)** "Rave," I called attempting to waken him. I heard him move, yes I _heard_ him move. "Raven I know your awake what does it take to get you up?"

"How about a please?" He laughed.

"GET UP! please." He laughed again and moved up, forgot I was on him and moved off. "Time to go home." I got up and began my walk home, holding his hand. My face returning it's heat.

"You really need to learn to stop blushing. It get's embarrassing." He smiled, I liked to see him smile. **(They aren't couples... yet. Up to you, next chapter or longer, who am I kidding you want it now huh? I'll take it as a yes.)** "So, that thing. Do you know how to do it?" I shook my head, his 'Awakening Special.' is unknown in my database. "Awakening, to actually activate it you need to do a lot of damage. Like I did, it doesn't deteriorate in dungeons but in the real world. It does so rapidly that it's gone instantly." Nodding my head he continued while we walked still holding hands. "To use it you basically perform a stance, like your buffs." I remember mine, to buff I twirl my arms around and prepare for an attack. Raven and Els do the same stance a rise of hands and point their sword to the front. Chung smacks the ground, and Rena and Aisha do the same thing I do.

"Well, remember the power along with it? That's all I get. You however, I have done my own data check." He had data? "and you can double jump, technically float or fly if you prefer." I smiled, I began to walk again. "you also have a hidden code." I stopped.

"Hidden code?" I asked again to be sure if I heard correctly. He nodded, wow another code? "What is it."

"There are three, they are encrypted though." I sighed, if he told me that I might aswell tell him.

I took a step infront of him to stop him. "Rave," I called him by his nickname. He stopped and shot a questioning look. "I-I have, t-to tell y-you," Why am I stuttering around him! "That, I um. Know that you, have um. Three other, paths." I held my cheeks and turned away too embarrassed to look at him in the eye.

"Really?" I nodded, "Do you know what they are or are they encrypted."

"I um don't know exactly. But it involve's ExFire." He nodded, and we walked on to home. After reaching there, it was just before our usual breakfast. I say our because he always had risen first, therefore he had awakened me. He knocked on the door, hoping someone would unlock it, we had forgotten the keys during our walk the thought escaped our minds.

"Raven." I said looking into his eyes, I began to fluster as he returned the look. "Thanks again for spending the day with me." He smiled, I guess I finally understood what love was. _(A/N: I told you I'd put it in this chapter, 4 chapters for them to finally fall in love with each other? I don't think so)_ I know because I leaned over and kissed him, at first he was startled but I didn't break away. After realization hits he held me by the waist and I held his neck, we continued. I felt sparks in my system, is this how your supposed to feel?

I think I blushed the whole time because my face felt hot, like fire. I didn't care I continued to kiss him.

"Awww!" I opened my eyes and looked to see Rena and Chung through the door, Chung cooked, Rena opened the door. Els and Aisha fighting, do things ever change with those two? "Are you two in _LOVE!"_

I blushed to a deeper shade of red. "No, I mean um , bye!" I ran up to my room, Raven followed me. I burried my electronic eyes into the feather capsule or pillow as humans call it.

"It's okay Evey," I lifted my head and I moved closer to him. "I guess you understand feelings?" I nodded. "Then how do you feel towards me?" I turned so red, I didn't know any word to use.

I began stuttering, "I-i-I think th-that I um, l... lo- love you!" I said and turned my holding my head again. He brushed my hair, I blushed and laughed. "Rave, w-what d-does it f-f-feel when there are 's-sparks' in your s-system." He laughed and I rested my head on his lap like I did every time we took a rest yesterday.

"You really are in love." He smiled I actually laughed! A cyborg laughing take that nature! "Your laughing too? Maybe I should have fallen in love with yo-" He blushed now.

"You love me too?" He nodded. "YAY!" I hugged him. "Raven, what do people in love do?" He smiled and took my hand.

"They help each other and don't hurt each other, unless it's for the safety of each other." I nodded. "Come on now, I think we need to go down and eat." I laughed and was about to go down but he picked me up 'bridal' style again. I started trying to get down. "No, I'm bringning you down."

As we reached the stairs, everyone was already eating. I started to laugh, everyone turned their head. "Eve your laughing!?" Aisha yelled.

"Um, yeah?" I said like I never had before. Oh wait... "Is there a problem?" She shook her head and sat back down. I smiled. "Okay, what are we eating?" I was about to pull out a chair but Rave got to it first startling me.

"Eve, it's Chung cooking." Els laughed, Rave scoffed. "What are you up to Raven!" I walked up and slapped him. "OUCH! Man!" He pouted. "This is like the time we woke you up."

"First he's cooking me breakfast, second that time was because I have never seen a human and have been asleep for so long you startled me." I got back down to my seat. Rave began cooking my favourite, a simple pancake with syrup, a bowl of fruit, and a glass of juice. "Thank you Rave."

Rena and Aisha talked to each other. Raven sat down eating a combination of a human favourite and nasod favourite. Nasod's, although machines, still eat human food. The favoured food of Nasods are fruit that have a high amount of sugar, he gotten a bowl of strawberries and the human delicacy, French toast.

Data log 1101 **(Reminder she's a machine meaning this is in binary, the number is 13****)** Every human, prefers something different. This is very noticeable.

I walked upstairs, looked back and saw Raven come closer, he had finished eating. Nasod's lets say they have an easy way of eating no need for detail other than being hungry meaning quicker eating.

"Eve, just where are you going?" Raven said blocking my path to the staircase.

I rolled my eyes. "To our room, I'm going to watch some T.V." I said, he picked me again. "This is gonna take a while to get used to." I smiled and he kissed my forehead. I blushed now knowing what blushing means. "You look cute when you blush." I smiled. "not to mention your smile is nice." I laughed. "You really need to stop doing so cute things." I playfully punched him on the arm, no not on Exfire are you mad?!

I sat down on our bed, he climbed on next to me. "Hey Eve, Raven?" I looked at Aisha through the door and saw Rave do the same. Aisha bowed her head and began to speak. "I'm very sorry for yelling at you and calling you a robot, I was upset you couldn't go." Raven and I looked at each other and he let me speak for us.

"Alright, Aisha." I said. "That is enough, but please remember that just because were machines doesn't mean were only machines." She raised her head and had a blank face.

"Understood, sorry again." then she left us. I smiled and Rave did too, we watched some silly shows and listened to music.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

I'm glad they forgave me, but I am miffed that they couldn't come. I sighed and exited the room, went down and checked on the three. Chung and Rena still having that talk about them being couples oh barf. Els being that arrogant self and training against a tree. I decided to check the board.

"Hey, anything new?" I asked Echo, the alchemist.

She continued to lick her lolipop. "Um, yeah something about being more powerful and stuff, new skills, stronger abilities. Things like that." I stared and rushed to the board.

_"Good evening Elrios people. Today, people have been searching for better ways to battle the never-ending assault of beasts. But there has been word of new paths for our heroes!_

_Four of them have been viewed, the remaining two are still being viewed. Our high mage can become very strong in her magic, either elemental or dark. If neither apply then her physical attacks."  
_I blinked, no freaking way.  
_"Next off is the red headed one. This boy has been checked by several people. One group thinks he has the capabilities of mastering his blade, another thinks he has the ability to control fire. The last and strangest of all, dark El, a power to remove dark energy and insert it into a blade very powerful only he can wield it."  
_A sword that only mr. hotshot can use?  
_"Then there is the guardian one, the royal one. His cannon skills can be improved or his physicall and even complete a new weapon. He can sharpen his cannon for heavy frontal attacks, charge into battle and help the team without needing to turn around, or make a new weapon, a gun if you will.  
Lastly is the Elven one, she has three options aswell. Her options are to advance her sniping, her kicks, or create traps." _I blinked, this can't be real! I took the paper since it was meant for us they won't mind right?

I returned to base and yelled. "RENA! CHUNG! ELS! GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE!" They got here fairly quick. "Your getting slow."

"Aisha if this was a test this isn't funny." Els whined.

"Can it El-Lame!" I screeched. "I found out that we can be stronger!"

Eve and Raven came down, and I saw that Eve was being carried, by RAVEN! "Care to explain your yelling?" Raven asked. Gee so chivalrous.

"The fact that we can advance our strengths or weaknesses good enough?" They nodded. "Here take a look at this. I handed them each the part meant for them.

"Aisha aren't there any for us?" Eve asked. I shook my head.

"They have yet to find it." They sighed,

Raven took her hand, "It's okay, we can find it together." They smiled, if I knew how much emotion came from this I would have done this earlier... then again... They left after I trailed in my thoughts.

"Hey look there are quests for us to be tested on!" Chung exclaimed.

Els nodded, "Yep right here on the back, I think we all go to the same dungeon but different goals." Everyone agreed.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

"Okay, I know your paths involve ExFire no matter what." I told Rave.

"And I know you have codes." He told me.

"Then let's get to work!" I brought up a database and gave him one too. "I figure this out recently." I smiled and we began scanning each others codes.

I saw a million 1's and 0's. "Alright, I think I found it!" I yelled. I pointed to his front arm, "There is the explosion port, if you can get that to react to fire, you can use it. However it's going to 'overheat' and you won't use it for a while. **(Weapon Taker)**" He shook his head.

"No, but hey check this out," He pointed to my arms in the coded script. "They can apparently create more complicated nasods, and you have enough data for another Nasod. A servant if you will.**(Code Architect)**" I laughed. "something funny?"

"Yeah, why would I need that, I have you to be my servant!" He laughed too. I began my search on his arm again. I ran out of luck and checked his feet, nothing, head, nope, then I checked his blade. "Found something." He looked over to his sword. "You can further advance your blades, removing all anger from yourself by focusing only on your sword. **(Blade Master)**"

"I don't want to, it became a part of me. If I lost that, I wouldn't be here now would I?" I smiled he meant me! "But look another code! It's your androids, they can be even more deadly than I thought and your hands can call upon sharp spears. **(Code Nemesis)**" I turned my head to my hands, that's not me.

"No, that's just not how I act." I turned again to his arm, I remember him saying he wanted to 'control' his anger! If I can get a chip to fix that maybe he can! "Hey, I thought of something, if you want to control your anger why not put another chip in. Only this time it can control it not let it loose!** (Over Taker)**" He nodded.

"Perfect, that's how I always wanted it. Control something wild." He smiled, I began to work on the chip not that it took long, but Rave still looked for a while. "This is the last I can find." I found it sad at first this is the last option. "Lasers." Okay that is better. "Your hands can shoot beams of lasers if you can control it you can aim properly.** (Code Electra**)" I nodded like crazy! "Then let's get to work, I'll help Moby make the chip, you help Remy make the laser adjustments."

After a while it was too difficult. "Alright, I give, these are too complicated." I agreed.

"I have an idea, let's go check the town! They probably can help." I grabbed him but as usual, he picked me up and walked right out the door.

**The Elder City**

The lights were amazing, the shops cleaner than ever, the people friendlier than any other time. Just what is going on? "Hey Rave, why are there lights everywhere, what's this frozen condensation?" I asked looking at the falling white particles of frozen water.

"It's Christmas, humans celebrate it as a way to give others things. The frozen condensation is known as snow. It's really cold but it's really fun." I smiled, I took a handful. "Here." He pat it together to make a spherical object of the compact snow. He did the same thing. "It's called a snowball, throw it at that tree." I threw it and it landed right on it. "That's great!" He threw his back. I was gonna say he missed. "Just wait." I watched as it hit a pipe, roll through jump onto a roof, land in an abandon bird's nest and fall right onto the branch I aimed at.

"That's nice." I looked up to Luchiel, the accessory master. "Hi Luchiel. Did the Elgang come by?" She smiled and nodded.

"I gave them a quest they were planning to become stronger they've all decided what to do to." I smiled. "This must be a dream, your smiling! And Raven your showing emotion!" I laughed. "This has to be a dream now." I laughed more. "Anyways, I'm sorry but there is no research available at the moment."

"Oh that's not a problem." I lifted my data. "I already know the results. Raven found mine and I found his." He smiled and held me close. "Can you talk to the council and ask if they have anyway they can help us complete this?" She nodded and ran off to Hoffmen, the mayor. "That went well."

"Come on Eve, I want to go home, I think it's time for a surprise." I nodded and he decided to let me walk.

"Race you!" I yelled playfully taking off.

"Hey no fair!" He screamed in the distance. I giggled and continued to get to the door and I won. "Alright you win. Here let me open the door." He opened it and I found the most amazing thing, Els, and Aisha talking! Not yelling or chasing talking to each other.

Els continued whatever it was. "Look all I'm saying is that I find having two swords can benefit us rather than using fire or one better sword." He shrugged. "I mean, it's my style right?"

"Yeah, but why that!? The magic seemed really cool too, control fire and runes later? That's nice." Aisha said. "Besides why do you care that I decided elements over darkness and straight on attacks."

"Um hello? Darkness and head on fights are awesome!" Els yelled.

Aisha scoffed. "Tell that to the 15 bones that you broke trying to fight in the dark, and the times I had to heal you from head on collisions."

I knocked to let them know were here. "Oh, hi guys where have you been!" Chung yelled in the kitchen, he seems to be holding the title of chef pretty nicely.

"Telling Luchiel about our research found out things about our own paths is all." I explained. "See I remembered that Rave here wanted to control his anger but not completely give it up. I found that an chip might resolve that." Chung nodded not like this was complicated. "And Rave found out that I can add laser attachments but fairly harder to use. But I don't want to summon more nasods what if they become corrupt? And me be more villainous I think I am fine the way I am." I smiled and Raven did too. "We'll be in our room bye!"

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I decided to go for the Trapping Ranger, I can set traps and they won't ever see it coming. And if they did they'd fall for another one it's foolproof! I walked over to Chung. I felt fuzzy around him, he's 13, I act 13... I find him cute, he blushes at me I blush at him. Do you think were in love? I think we have a crush on each other but I feel to weird to ask him. I wonder who asked who between Eve and Raven.

"Hey Chung." I said in a sweet voice, "Do you know what you want to be?" I asked him. "For like your path I mean."

He nodded, blushing but nodded. "Shooting Guardian, with that pistol I can quickly stop shots getting to you." I blushed

"me?" I said still blushing.

"hmm?" he blushed, "Um I mean I uh..." He turned so red I nearly laughed. "Hey, Rena. Do you know?" I nodded.

"Of course I know silly! I want to be a trapping ranger! They'll never see it coming." I said in a way that made me sound like I was too cool. "You know, I really do like your cooking it reminds me of home." It really did, he cooks food without adding anything and I love it. All natural just like nature made it.

"Thanks, um you wanna take a walk through town?" If this ends up like Eve and Raven what do I have to lose. I shrugged and took his hand. "Let's go." And while I'm at it ask about 'awakening'.

At the walk he brought his Destroyer, I brought my bow. Don't ask how I have arrows all the time, I don't even know probably elf magic. "Hey Chung, while we are here, what about that whole awakening thing you told Ariel?"

"Oh that... well you see performing your buff stance, but being angered causes it to occur when you feel the need to let your rage out. Then you have three modes like I said low medium and special. Mainly it's me and Rave that have special, but everyone's skills deal more damage the higher the awakening." I nodded. He looked so cute with his hair, his armour always shined. "Hey Rena you feeling okay?"

Deja vu moment? "Um yeah," I didn't realize that I have been blushing the whole time. "I'm gonna get an icecream cone!" I ran off and bought two... which left me with 100 ED... Maybe I really should stop buying new skirts but they are so cute! "Here Chung, have one!" I handed him his favourite, Vanilla with caramel syrup.

He took a lick, he smiled. "Thanks Rena, but you didn't have to." I smile back. "I guess it's time to head back. But before we do. Maybe we should call Aisha and Els." I nodded and whipped out my phone. Oh what? Just because it's an invansion of demon's phones suddenly disappear and the signal too?

"Hey, yeah I know. Look we just took a walk okay? sure. Are you serious! Okay well be right there!" He looked at me and gave a questioning look. "Raven and Eve are missing, no note but there was an open window and the room was a mess." I took his hand and ran off.

"Alright let's go!" He took off, after reaching home we found a frantic Els and a hectic Aisha. "Any news?" He asked them both to busy to look at us they just screamed, 'If we did would we still be looking?!' quickly we reached their room. The bed was a mess and stained with blood. The window was open and curtains shredded. Anything we found in tact was stained in blood, anything not stained in blood was ripped to a billion pieces. I began to cry, "Raven and Ever are alright, they'd never go down without a fight." I smiled but I couldn't stop crying, I grabbed his armour and cried into it.

He brushed the hair off of my face, "Rena, stop crying." I didn't want to. "Rena think about it, what if they saw you crying? Do you think they'd like to know that your busy crying and not trying to help or is it okay for you to seem weak. I know your strong Rena. Your one of the strongest I know. I'm only strong cause of my armour, your strong because your you!" I smiled and nodded. "Rena, if you want to be a ranger. You need to focus, try and focus if you were to actually take on both Eve and Raven. A nasod and human what can me strong enough to take them on?"

I thought it over, they took Banthus on no problem, the bats aren't strong not even the king. The Phorus can hardly make the list. I haven't seen anyone from before... I snapped my fingers, we looked at each other, "A new nasod!" I smiled. I looked closer at the shred marks, every one had the same one. The walls had marks of explosions. Rockets, the floor was midnight ash. Yep, a robot from the size of the hole in the window a large on too. **(Evil aren't I? I just got them together and now they're missing)** "Get them, time to take on Banthus in the waterway!" I pumped my fist in the air and he laughed.

"Rena what can you be smiling about! They're still missing." I kept smiling. Els took a step back. "Your freaking me out."

Chung nodded after meeting my eye, "They were taken by a new nasod. Apparently it can fly vertically and shot rockets." They nodded. "Let's get to the waterway they're probbably taken to the only place we can't get to, the castle." We took off carrying mainly food and ED incase not to mention Ressurrection stones. Rare stones that can get someone knocked out back instantly, so long as they don't wait to use it after 10 seconds.

* * *

**Eve's POV (I love writing in this view have you noticed?)**

I woke up to a cage, Rave next to me in a separate cage. A voice came in, more metallic. "Nasods have been captured, They are now powerless, strength depleted through cage, cage also takes out Mana twice as fast than it comes." I heard and tried to get to Raven's cage but I was electrocuted. Darn, I thought I could make it to him. "Subject 1 has awaken, subject 10 remains steady." I rushidly tried to get Remy and Moby but realized they were missing! I hope they can get the others here.

I heard a small sound from Rave's cage. I looked over and saw he had awaken. "Eve..." He looked into my eyes, and then I broke down. I can take it, I don't need much food, but he's human. He can die now if he isn't going to take in anything soon. I remember that they can sustain foodless days but it takes out the nutrients from their organs. How terrible, I felt bad I don't have such a program. I bolted up and grabbed the bars. Threw my hand to the top, where the lock was and attempted to fry the lock. It worked. I rushed to Rave's and popped his open. He collapsed onto my shoulder, the voice had left during my pain.

I dragged him into the shadows. I thought I could get out but my energy levels were too low, my mana drained. The voice was right, the cage drained all energy I had left, and then my actions took out anything I had left...

**Thanks for reading I'll try to update again soon! By the way how is the length of the chapters? 4000 good enough? That's how this and chapter two are. chapter one had around three thousand. I can make it more if you'd like leave a review!**


	4. Ara Han and Advancement

**Eve's POV**

_Recap_

I dragged Rave into the shadows. I thought I could get out but my energy levels were too low, my mana drained. The voice was right, the cage drained all energy I had left, and then my actions took out anything I had left...

_End Recap_**  
**

* * *

**Els POV**

"Alright, Banthus." I yelled into the cavern. "When I get my hands on you!" Aisha slapped my face. "MAN! And I thought Eve's hurt."

"This was supposed to be an easy simple run but now he knows." I got up and got my sword. Aisha continued to walk. "Do I have to take out my fireball on you?" I ran back up to her. "Good, now come follow." I groaned. "CHAIN FIREBALL!" I got scorched. "Your complaining that we lost our friends?!" I got up again.

"Look!" I yelled making her stop. "This isn't about saving them is it." I can read her like a book. "You just want to feel better." she broke down in tears. I didn't realize how hard I might have put it. "Oh man, Aisha don't cry." Rena and Chung turned around. "Go ahead, I'll stay back." They ran off, no time to waiste. "Aisha I'm sorry I said that." I rubbed her back.

"It's okay Els." I knew something was wrong! She didn't add El-lame! "What you said was absolutely true. I feel terrible if I hadn't said it in the first place this mess wouldn't be like this." Aisha looked away. I took her chin, looked her in the eye and smiled. "What now? Make me feel worse by being kind?" I laughed it off.

"Aisha, they're fine. Now how about I let the mage show the path." I took a step back took her hand to get her up and bowed to let her go ahead.

She started walking but as I got up she pecked me on the cheek. I blushed, "Hey El, thanks. For cheering me up." I gave her the thumbs up and hurriedly followed her. We looked at each other and laughed our heads off. I leaned onto her shoulder gasping for air. "Oh, stop Rena. That's, That's too funny!" I stared at Rena, actually running from Mickies the little sewer rats.

"NOT FUNNY! They are small and weird and I never seen one!" I laughed harder.

"Fine fine, Unlimited Blade!" I performed my classical slashes and jabs and ended it with 'the finisher' Megaslash. "Come on they aren't gonna save themselves!" I grabbed their hands and dashed off.

"Chung no time for naps!" Aisha yelled seeing Chung on the ground.

"I just got attacked by some mages that can shoot fireballs like Kira Kira and you think I want to take a break? I lost enough when my dad got taken over." I didn't really pay much attention. "BRUTAL SWING!" He thrust his cannon to the remaining monsters.

"Alright next part of the sewer." I yelled everyone groaned. "If you guys were captured by our enemy, do you want Raven and Eve to complain if all four of us were taken?"

Aisha got back up. "Let's go then!" I snickered and moved behind her. "Fine I'll do it myself." But before that happened.

"SCARE CHASE!" I laughed hard when Aisha jumped.

"CHUNG! I'm gonna kill you!" Aisha ran after him but they calmed down in record time. But in the meantime of her rage...

Dodging, kicking, twirling, all things... Rena can do. I prefer the swords. I performed the same moves over and over, I felt strange though. "Hey Els you okay? Your getting faster and faster not slower." I shrugged. I have no clue what's going on.

"Alright, How about you fear my TRIPLE GEYSER!" I yelled running my sword into the ground. Three fire explosions rised from the ground. Then a blue swirl enveloped me. "Hey what the hell is this!" Everyone turned, I checked my hands. "I feel... fast. Um Chung do you know anything about this." He shook his head. "Awesome new power!" I was back at the beginning part of the stage. I flashed twice and ended up running the longest path in two seconds.

"Um did anyone see where he went?" Chung asked. I tapped his shoulder. "GAH! How did you get here?!" I shrugged.

"New power gives me faster speed?" Aisha guessed. I shrugged. "Now where was I. Oh yeah Killing Chung!" They ran around. I couldn't take this any longer. I stepped right between Aisha and Chung. However she didn't have time to react though. I got toppled over losing my balance and fell to the ground Aisha fell on top of me and then our lips crashed into each other!

I am now blushing like crazy. "Um, sorry." I said flustered. "Didn't want to see that anymore so I stopped you." I got slapped. "I feel like I'm now a target for hands and fast movement."

"Next time you can tell me to stop!" she yelled.

"Would you have listened?" I asked.

"No, but I might have." I rolled my eyes. Apparently the jerks coughRENAANDCHUNGcough, have ditched us to go ahead. And worst of all, they somehow beat Banthus! I looked at them with angered eyes. "HEY! You beat him without us?!" They looked at us just as confused as us.**  
**

"Um, Aisha Bathus has been out cold." Chung said my eyes wide open. "There have been marks of a spear." I looked even more surprised.

I sighed and whispered to nobody in particular. "Finally come out of hiding have we?" I sat down on a floating platform. I looked up, "Time to get them." I got up and rushed outside to the unsurprising darkness. "Let's take a quick look and try to get some ground, return first thing in the morning." They all nodded.

* * *

**? POV**

Oh no! I have been found, why did I have to try and help those two. I should have stayed out of it. My spear my abilities, everyone thinks I'm a freak. Then I meet my old friend, the only one who believed and my cousin. Great **(Not true but my story so...)**now my life is dead. I ran out into the dark as my old friend sat down, I know your probably wonder who the heck I am. I'm a descendent of the Nine Tailed Fox family. Don't even bother finding me, I'll find you.

I heard my old friend Els. Great, they are coming outside, time to become a fox, unfortunately my nine tails are going to give me away. I remained human and hoped they passed me.

I accidentally broke a twig trying to get out. "Who's there!" Els turned and saw me. He dropped his sword and took a step back, I realized my spear poked into the moonlight. "No, you can't be..." I smiled, too late I guess.

I walked into the moonlight, his friends turned to see me. "Hey, Els." I said leaning out to him.

"Els you know her?" the purple haired kid yelled.

I laughed. "Yeah he does!"

Els got angry at me, "Shut up Ara!" I came closer and hugged him. "I missed you," He cried, aw poor kid, whe he was 5 and I was 9 we were best friends. "It's been so long where have you been?"

I got down to eye level. "I've been actually helping people free themselves from danger, knock em out put em near their house and done." I sighed though, "I saw your friends, a boy and a girl nasods." He nodded, I left the boy for so long. "Unfortunately I have never dealt with a nasod like the one that took them." He stared at me, strange what happened to the kid I used to know.

"Ara?" My cousin asked, Chung. "Where the heck have your family been!" He's angered, I know why. "you could have." He began crying I put my hand on his shoulder he pushed it off.

"Chung, come on this is me speaking!" I quietly yelled. "I had to, my parents left because I was special, I needed to be trained more." He looked at me like I was crazy. "I'm... I'm a nine tailed fox. My parents wanted me to stay and train at Fahrmann my home city of Gods." I smiled, "But then, the invasion at the time my parents no, my entire village disappeared off the face of the world. I fear that the seal them is going to break." He nodded tears running down his face. I held him close. I looked up to his 'gang'.

I looked at the two blonde children and they looked like they were going out, I looked at the purple haired one, who looked miffed. "I'm sorry." I said, "Are you Els girlfriend?"

Her face filled up with heat and redness. "W-well. I um maybe uh nevermind." She turned her face blocking her blush.

"Let's hurry up, I know who took your friends." They smiled and then we got to the 'boss' I laughed at how pathetic it was. "A phoru with armour that's hilarious!" I got out and got him down swiftly. "Years of training does that to you. But being secluded makes one more reluctant to be known." Els hugged me again. Chung, he felt betrayed still.

* * *

**Chung's POV**

"Yeah yeah cuz, trying to save our friends here." I whined, it's not like I hated her. It's she always was 'too busy' to ever visit. Her parents were the best guardians next to ours. They were originally my dad's guards, but look what happened. I'm blaming her for my dad so what! Maybe if she had been there my dad would be next to me teaching me how to use Destroyer.

After the tussle we went home. I had roughly 500,000 ED now, me and Raven always knew when and what to buy. Lucky him though, he has about 1 million by now.

"Um Chung, I'm sorry but mind if I stay over?" I jerked my fists. "Okay I get the picture cousin gosh!" Ara yelled. I sighed and grabbed her arm.

"Fine, but who's room are you staying in. There's mine and Rena's, Els and Aisha's and if you want one burned and bloody room all for yourself."

"I'll take the couch, I'm a fox too remember?" I rolled my eyes. Ara and I are left alone right now Rena, Aisha and Els went to their rooms. "Hey it's not like your not 'special.' I know your ability." My eyes jerked out of my head.

I turned to face her. "I don't know how you know that." I said rudely. "But right now. I have enough stress so good night!"

* * *

**Eve's POV (I really like this view)**

I am still hiding, that darn nasod on the run has got it in for me! Moby and Remy are still home somewhere probably home.

"I can't find them." Rave said finally coming too. "I'm just glad your safe." I smiled. I can't believe it, really. The first time we meet he hated me because I'm a nasod. Now we understand each other and we can be happy together. "Eve, I just want to." He blanked out again. I sighed and brought him back to the shadows. I'm tired of this, I really hope the village can tell us how we can be what we discovered already.

I noticed a piece of crumpled paper and I took it and read it.

_"Wally, you are to capture the Nasod human boy and the nasod girl. They are dangerous take them by surprise."_ I continued to read this, I knew it felt bad that we let our guard down after building it up for so long, but we were too happy._ "Take them to your castle. Destroy anyone in your path. You are to see if they can..."_ It became to faded to read here. But the person wrote it surprised me. _"signed- The Nasod King"_ I hated him now. In my time, he was my father, then next my to be wife. Now after all this time he becomes my enemy. I threw the paper. I'm to weak to fight today if I don't get anything into my system I may not be able to get anything done!

I blacked out, goodnight...

* * *

**Raven's POV**

I won't give in. I can't give up. "I am not going to back down!" I yelled my voice however was to hoarse to even be heard. I looked over to see that Eve had passed out. I cried, man this is the most emotional week ever. I held her close, we need to get out of here! I took Eve, I had a burst of energy, I took out some food in my pocket. I grabbed the Phoru cookie and snapped it in half, I tried to get Eve to wake up.

"Eve, Eve wake up! Please wake up." I cried onto her. "Eve please." I heard her moan. "Eve you altight?" I said eyes still in tears. I helped her up and gave her some food. "Eve you need to eat."

"No, you need it more." I put on half on her lips. "Your not going stop are you." I nodded.

"I have more. I didn't have the strength then and you don't have enough to stop me either." I smiled as she at it.

Eve smiled. "Thanks Rave, but were still here and I'm pretty sure there is no way out right now." I sighed and kissed her forehead.

"Let's get some rest, the gang will find us I'm certain." I told her, I lied down put my hand behind my head, I let Eve lie down on my chest. I guess I'll have to wait even longer. The only thing that troubles me is Eve. I fear she'll give herself up for me, I can't let that happen. I hope the village can find the research and training we need for it...

**The next day (Don't feel like putting Els' story, yet...)**

I woke up, but to something unexpected, Eve working on Exfire. Her data pulled up and my arm next to her. "Good morning." Eve called looking at the data. I got up and kissed her on the cheek. I mean sure were locked up who knows where but atleast together we can overcome it. "I've been looking more on Exfire, that awakening. I found out that the Nasod Core you had, can actually deal damage provided you can use a skill." I nodded, isn't Eve the greatest girlfriend to have?

"Thanks for the information, maybe we can break out today. I hugged her and didn't let go for a while, because. I had been knocked out long enough. Neither of us let go for a long time. Until, I heard a noise out the door. "I'll check it out, you stay here."

Eve began to pout. "But Rave!" I sighed and helped her up. "Thank you servant." I laughed, still hoarse haven't had water for two days now. Before I opened the door I kissed her. Then the door had to open.

"Awww!" I opened my eyes and saw the one and only Rena and Aisha, I closed my eyes and ignored it.

I broke away. "Please tell me this is an amazing dream but that Rena and Aisha didn't just see that."They laughed, I looked out the door to see a giant, fat robot lying on the ground. "You mean we got caught by that thing?!" I yelled. They nodded in laugher. I got up and helped my queen once more.

Then they bombarded us with questions. "Are you okay?" Rena asked I nodded. Aisha asked us, "Are you guys starving?" I gave her an 'are you crazy of course we are!' Hello weve been trapped here for a day and a half. They handed us Elaid a favoured drink, and more Phoru cookies we took and ate them. Lastly my turn. "Who's the girl?" I looked at a girl about 18, resembling somewhat like Chung, but older and having black hair. Don't tell Chung this, but he kinda does look like a girl.

"Hello Raven." I looked at the girl.

"I'm sorry do I know you?" I looked at her. Nope not ringing a bell.

"Oh, no. Your friends here told me of you. Um you see, I kinda found you being dragged by the nasod. I tried to help but I ran out of beads." I am lost I know Chung needs ammo but beads?

"Um beads? Yeah okay. Anyways thanks for trying." Eve said. I smiled. "Do you need a place to stay?"

"Yeah you could stay with us if you want." I saw her smile. "Okay, but were kind of short on rooms. I think they explained since you look like you slept on the couch." I said.

"Oh, I did, kinda." I smiled again. Darn these emotions I'm losing my edge, then again I'm in love nothing matters. "Oh and I got this note." Eve took it.

"Hello Eve and Raven, the village would like to tell you that we have found out your training and the research is complete. Eve and Raven, we'd like to know when you'd like to begin. Please come respond anytime. -Luchiel." Eve finished and I smiled. "Okay looks like we can finally start! Hey have you guys started?" Eve asked.

"No, we've been waiting for you." Chung pointed out. I nodded Eve came closer.

"Let's go right away!" Eve yelled in excitement. Everyone pumped their fist into the air. Everyone ran, except me and Eve that is we simply walked. "Hey Rave, are you okay?" I smiled and ruffled her hair.

"I'm fine." I told her, I held her around her waist and kept walking to Luchiel. "Hi Luchiel, you gave us a note right?"

"Yes here is your quests you two." Luchiel handed us our quest parchments.

_Raven-  
18 Jangos in Wally's Castle Suburbs  
to Echo  
Secret letter from Big Brother, Banthus Cave  
Shadow Forest_

_Eve-  
1.__Complete Wally's Castle Suburbs  
4 drops from the White Ghost Magicians from Underground Waterway  
Bathus Cave without surprising him.  
to Echo_

I smiled as I read that our quests were somewhat similar.

"Okay, let's go!" I yelled. Everyone went to thier specific dungeons. I just want to know one thing. How does Bathus be everywhere at once?!

**(Do you need to have 6 separate POV's just to get that done?) TIME SKIP!**

After beating the quests I returned to the board to see the next ones which didn't take long to beat. I meet Eve at Echo and kissed her, which unfortunately caused everyone to go awww. That embarrassed us but we didn't care. ON TO THE DUNGEONS!

**Time skip!**** (Again really?)**

I found Eve and her box of elctronics. I ran over right away and everyone was with her. "Hey guys are you ready!" Everyone looked down. "Something wrong?" I asked.

"Yeah Rave." Eve said not looking at me in the eye. "Els went to catch up with his friend and now we can't find them." I nodded, "we promised not to start without him." I nodded we began our search.

I came with Eve to our home. "Els are you here!" I called and shrugged. Eve and I took off to look in the rooms. "Els! This isn't funny your holding everyone up!" I checked his room, my room, Rena's room. All empty.

"No luck down here." Eve called. I got her and locked the door after exiting. "Let's see, we check our house. Rena and Chung checked the village, and Aisha checked the dungeon entrences and exits." We looked at each other and smiled. Then simultaneously said, "Ruben." It's the last place we'd check.

I got over and ran to the chieftain. "Have you seen Els lately?" He nodded and pointed to behind his house.

"They wanted some privacy." He whispered to me, "and your not gonna believe it he cried the whole time!" I laughed and checked them

I saw them and Eve grabbed Els by the ear. "OW OW OWW!" Els whined. "Oh come on! What's wrong with you!"

"Your the problem!" Eve snapped. "Haven't you noticed that we have been waiting forever just for you so we can advance!" she continued. "Oh and did I mention that we finally got to get new skills." Els paled. Eve whiserperd in a quite voice. _"baka"_

He bowed his head in shame, finally. "I'm so sorry Eve! I didn't notice." He got back up and held his own. "Ara helped me, she didn't want to even start hers and helped me complete mine, we finished so quickly we had finished before everyone else." Everyone ran over to the meeting point luckily we decided to come at noon and it just happened it was.

"There you are you jerk!" Aisha yelled and nudged him on the arm. "I have been waiting to open the box for my High Magican path!" Everyone murmured the similar thing.

"OKAY OKAY! I GET IT!" He yelled. He brought his own out. "I haven't opened mine either so shut up." Everyone nodded.

"Let's open them and make the adjustments!" I yelled everyone carefully opened the box hoping not to damage any material inside. Every box held a note of things in it. Mainly clothing and a new weapon cover.

I put mine on, I looked fairly nice, but I noticed something, the roots on the right side of my hair turned white. Everyone noticed, strange it's like the anger I now control caused it.

I looked at my arm and smiled, Black. My colour. It felt, nice for once it felt great to be a Nasod. I didn't have a shirt, rather Gauze wrapped around my top chest. It hid the scars I had on. My black jeans that originally had a loop on each side. Gave me a nice smile it had an X white mark over the black jeans. My shoes had a metal plating covering everything but my toes. But my shoulder armour made the greatest part. Sharp and dark perfect.

I took a look at Eve, and I couldn't help but let my jaw drop. I saw her hair, let loose. I felt her smile on me. But something struck me, her smile didn't have the glitter I learned she had. There was a nasod flower in her hair. Her dress was moon shine white, probably more. Many parts of her dress had that Elshard look on them.

I hugged her, I wished Moby and Remy could be here, but I heard a rustle and turned to see them I picked the worn out androids and gave Eve a smile. "Eve, look who I found." I felt her tears of joy, she hugged me back. "Let's go home. This has been a long day." Everyone agreed and we took a well deserved nap.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I liked my look, Rave did too I giggled as I heard him snore. I blocked the noise with my hand though. I got up and pulled up my database.

Amazing! The power to rebuild the _old_ Nasod Kingdom! I felt strange though, like something is holding me back. I felt incomplete. But I am an old nasod in a year I am still unfamiliar with where Humans became hated enemies not allies. But Rave and I get along now in fact I think it's called dating now.

I looked it up more, and the King seems to be immobile from local news on an I plan to take him down. I think he created them afterall they claim he's a giant giving orders. I have one problem though, if he no longer is the King if I defeat him, who is? I looked over my shoulder and blushed at the thought. I am beginning to learn feelings and I know I am in love. Rave, his name can give me the world... Maybe he can be the king.

I kept looking up more about the lasers I can fire them if I attack and smiled after finishing. I looked at ExFire, I love to look at him more and more. I sound so stalker, but I live with him. I love him, and we slept together. I don't care I love him too much to care! If only it can tell him easily.

I got back in bed, I don't really feel comfortable not around him anymore. I need to be around him, he's my life now and I don't want to live without him. I don't want to lose this feeling either.

I pulled up the blanket, and moved closer I felt his arm wrap around me. I smiled again and moved even closer, I felt something warm peck my neck. I giggled and dropped my eyes. I began to create a randomized visual thought or dream.

It was of me and Rave, happily holding hands laughing and enjoying each others presence. I loved it, I blushed at it even though I'm not really there. I saw something though, it wasn't us rather future us. The guy looked like Rave, but he looked different, orange and black armour not white and black. But he laughed at everything though I li-loved it. Then I looked at myself. It looked like I didn't care about the world just him. I had an electronic tiara, I liked it. But something struck me odd, I had no emotion to anything but him. I wonder what could make that happen.

I heard something behind us and then Rave and dream me turned around. I saw um a demon king Rave looked at me, I looked at him we kissed and then turned to him and got him knocked out. It's hard to kill demons.

The electronic dream program ended. I woke up and got up and went down stairs. I saw Rave in his new 'threads' and making breakfast. I walked up to him and helped him cook.

"You don't need to cook, your my queen." He said I shook my head. "Fine you can help, go and grab your favourites and help me." I smiled and ran off to the fruits. I grabbed a couple sugar packets and bowl. I decided to be a little more, nice today. My hair fluttered as I ran around and Rave laughed.

"Okay. I got the sugar and the fruit." I held the packs and the strawberries they're my favourite! "Can you please help me prepare it?" I gave him the cutest eyes ever and he broke success! "YAY!"

He sliced them up, put them on a plate and sprinkled the sugar on them. Then he put them in a bowl and put sliced bananas too! I ate them and got everyone up. I went to Els and Aisha's room. I looked at them and giggled. I might have been too loud though.

"Um, how long have you been there?" Aisha said her face blushing like crazy. I caught the two kissing. I wonder when that happened.

"Not long, go down Rave just cooked breakfast." They nodded and covered their faces from their intense blushing.

Next off, Rena and Chung. And boy did that make me laugh. They were cuddling together and hugging but still sleeping. I zapped one of them using the new laser adjustment. Don't worry they only burn not set flames, there is a difference.

"Oh," They blushed realizing their position. It was fairly interesting... "Um let's get breakfast. Do you mind Eve?" I nodded and left. I think I heard them kiss. Now I am very lost.

Everyone came down red faces and shy ones. Everyone but me, Rave, and the girl Ara.

"Hey," Ara said. "Um. I have something to say..."

**A/N: Hey guys thats the chapter! I'm not adding any OC's but... how 'bout I add Henir's Time and Space? There's a twist. Prepare for anything. This chapter is roughly 5000 words and I'd like to know just how big do you want read!**


	5. Bethma and the Lizardmen

**Hey guys and here's chapter 5, little note, I felt kinda bad that only one person posted a review for the last chapter and therefore felt really bad about it and I have barely started this one. I feel better (listening to music) and am now writing this.**

**Eve's POV**

_Recap_

"Hey," Ara said. "Um. I have something to say..."

_End Recap_

Everyone listened.

"I. I'd like to." she blushed. "I'd like to join you guys."

Everyone nodded, everyone but Chung. "I don't agree." Nobody bothered to ask. "It's just, I don't trust her yet."

"Hello Chung!" Me and Rave yelled. "If you forgot, she saved us too." Still he didn't let loose. "It's 5 to 6 Chung, welcome to the gang Ara." I began to think of where she can stay for the night I mean.

"Oh, do you guys want to go to Bethma?" Ara asked. "Bethma is a small mountain village, I heard they have a little, lizard problem. Only one is really nice, their alchemist, the other lizards have gone nuts. Not to mention the Nasods on the mine have gone a-wall." I loved the thought, maybe I can learn more about the Nasods and improve them!

"Alright I say we go!" Els yelled. "I'll go with A-A-Aisha." He blushed as he stuttered her name. I smiled they are probably going out. "Raven you and Eve" I melted at the thought. It seemed really nice. "and Chung you can go with Ara and Rena." They nodded and took off. "Meet you guys there. We can go to the dungeons together as groups."

I held Rave's hand not daring to ever let go. "Are you okay my queen?" Rave joked. "Here, I'll carry you."

"No I'm Fi-" He picked me up anyways, I leaned over and kissed him. "Alright then." He carried me all the way to Bethma. I looked at the purple lizard alchemist that Ara talked about. "Um Hello, we need to talk to your chieftain."

"Ah, you seek for Stella, she lives at the bottom of the canyon." He pointed to a little brown cottage. I smiled, he seemed startled. "Are you two nasods?"

"Not entirely." Rave said. "I am human, mostly. They changed my arm to be nasod and here is Eve, an ancient Nasod. The Queen actually, now if you don't mind well be on our way." I got down and held his hand. I noticed Aisha and Els holding hands and run off to the market. I looked at Rave he smiled, I have a good feeling about this. "Let's follow them."

"Hey Aisha, what is it you wanted to talk about before meeting the others at the chief." Els asked. Aisha blushed, and walked up to him. "Oh, I get it you lost something and want to buy one. I think I have some spare ED." Aisha walked up to him, grabbed his collar and kissed.

Els seemed startled but he closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around Aisha's waist and continued. Aisha put her arm around his neck. "I wanted to tell you that, I l-l-love you..." Aisha said quietly. Rave and I walked out, but not before we heard. "Eve and Raven made this look so easy." I giggled very quietly and left.

Next we went to the chiefs and saw right before they actually could be seen, Rena pecking Chung on the lips. "Thanks Chung I can't believe you waited this long to say... Oh, hey Raven, Eve." They blushed Rave and I looked at each other and laughed our heads off. "I don't care right now too much in love." I nodded and Els and Aisha came in next.

I looked at them, pretending we didn't catch them and yelled. "Just where do you think you two have been do you have any idea how long we've been waiting!" They put their hands infront of them and shook them left and right, screaming nonononononono.

I walked up to Els, and Raven to Aisha we told them. "Nice one," They blushed really badly and everyone laughed except them who were ever so slightly embarrassed.

"Let's talk to Stella, oh yeah apparently the whole village hates nasods." Rave shrugged. "If you don't mind explaining the whole us being Nasods that'd be great." I nodded and they agreed that Els could talk to them.

"Hello Stella." Els inclined, "I'd like to help your troubles with the Lizard men."

"Great, it's about time the El-Knights came to help." Stella said in a commanding tone. "Aren't you people young?"

"Young doesn't change anything experience does. This is the Elgang. Chung the son of the king of Hamel who escaped. Rena the elven archer, Aisha the high magician, Ara the spearsman. Raven, he's our human turned slightly nasod..."

"Are you kidding me?!" Stella yelled. "No way am I letting that nasod help! Are you freaking insane! They have taken over our mines! Not to mention the only ship to Altera!" I shook my head. "Oh and why should I let him then!"

"Because, he's human. I'm a nasod and he's fallen in love with me." Rave blushed, I smiled. "And I have learned enough of you humans to understand everything about you or mostly. You people have emotions I recently developed, not to mention I can feel everything you can and that was really rude!" I snapped and went to Rave's arms.

"Stella, really I am still human you can cut me some slack, and Eve is really nice not to mention the queen of nasods. Plus she's from a time of kind nasods!" I smiled on how Rave defended me. I kissed him and everyone looked and smiled, except miss rude.

I got up and walked out to take some air. I know I'm outside, but it's really stuffy down there! "Oh Rave do you mind helping me with the first dungeon?" He nodded and followed, I stuck out my tongue at Stella. Rave laughed I liked it when he was happy. "I love it when your happy." He kissed my forehead and I giggled. "Rave, what's the first quest?" He pulled out a parchment. "And how'd you get it?!" I'm really shocked by the display of people hating us.

"I got it on the board, every place has two somewhere." I nodded and left. "Let's see... Apparently they have a problem with giant lizard warriors. Just two to be exact." I nodded, no data reference but Raven's knowledge surpasses even mine due to him being born, raised and living in this time. "Defeat them and bring some proof, I think their swords or whatever they use is good enough." I nodded.

I brought up our data screens. "Research before attacks right?" I smiled and he laughed, ruffled my hair and I fixed it. I have no clue how my hair got long from a path selection **(I'm serious it doesn't make sense to go from shoulder length to like knee length. The freaking hell?!)** but none the less it made it more nice when I run around. "Okay, their natives are regular lizards normally having spears. Living cactus, probably due to El, scorpions and one huge king one. Lizard warriors with clubs and taller than the others. There are also Komodo fire breathing Dragons and their master 'bosses"

"Okay, let's check their strengths to see who's best to take them out." I swear if there was a dramatic camera that spun around us, we'd seem like we're trying to hack into something but it's just my data base. I checked up a few but it was regular damage. "I thought these would be tougher." Rave wined I did a bit too the only challenge.

"Time to face them." I smiled and took his hand. "I wonder how our new attacks will fare against these. After about three minutes we faced the boss or bosses. "Look Rave, they set their 'best' lizards out." I laughed. I wanted to save my special attack. "Rave-y do you mind to please get them in a line."

"Of course your afterall my girlfriend and queen first and an ally second so I'd listen to you more than anyone else." I smiled. "Lizard breath over here! Charged Bolt!" He generated spherical shield armour X7, therefore he errupted spikes to pierce them. Blood stained it but it's not like it lasted there for long. "Burning Rush! Power Rush! Shadow Dash! Seven Burst! Alright Eve, they're all yours." I smiled. "Your holding something back let's see it."

"Alright," I stood pointing my arm to them, "I wonder how cooked lizard smells like. Particle Ray!" I blasted a blue laser out of my arm. The scent hit my nose and I blocked it. "Ugh! Horrible" I laughed and Rave came over. "I got a bunch of ED now!" I counted it, I'm glad it stacks itself and the weight causes it to combine and change itself. "I have a million and a half." Rave smiled.

"At this rate I'll be the one asking for money. I love how your catching up and not spending it often." I smiled, but I went to the vendor and got us mana potions it's only 100 each.

"Here drink up, were still tired from the whole kidnapping thing." I said and laughed but still something felt missing. "Hey Rave." I asked blushingly. "I wanted to ask you, that, when this." I said gesturing to Elrios, "is all over and we rebuild the Nasod Kingdom." I started to sweat. "if you'd be the king and help me rule the new nasods." He smiled.

"Eve, your the world to me. I'd do anything you'd say and that, that proves you love me just as much probably more too." I smiled. "Maybe if we do, we might be able to even get more nasods to join us in our quest." I smiled.

"If only mine could last longer than moments." I retorted.

"Yeah but then again your amazing enough to summon them in the first place. All mine do are shields swords daggers and lances." Rave said listing off all his. "The only permanent one is Exfire." I smiled. "Oh and have you noticed how everything seems to change so quickly when we took our path?"

"Yeah my spontaneous hair growth and your white hair roots." I said pointing at him. "But that's what makes us special. I have one more question." He looked at me with a smile. I kissed him on the lips again. "Can we please go out more often, alone? I think everyone would like that to happen for everyone to spend their time together."

"Yeah there's me and you, Rena and Chung, and Els and Aisha. Funny how everything can change from learning off of each other. I have you and once I denied you as part of a member but here I am falling head over heels for you. Then Rena and Chung who once time didn't understand each other ever now in love. But Els and Aisha, they hated each other but we caught them kissing it was pretty cool to finally have more of a family then well you know a mess." I smiled at his logic. "How creepy could it be if there was a nasod way to read each others mind? I think it'd be nice to have secrets stay secrets."

"Yeah, I'd love that to happen." I thought of it, "Perhaps it's possible. I mean, we just fell in love, I have emotions, you have a genetically changed arm, you think like a nasod, I can think like a human. Elrios can make anything happen with El shard power." He nodded, I kissed him again. I love him is there a problem in love? "I love to surprise you."

"I thought you loved me not surprising me." He joked I laughed and playfully punched his arm. "Okay," He picked me up, "Eve, I swear on my life. I'll do anything to protect you, you know that right?" I nodded. "Good, after today, I think we should do nothing for the next day. Just you, me, all alone." We leaned in to kiss each other, but they had to come in.

"Ahem." I looked to see Rena and Chung. "Just where have you two been!" Rena yelled. "Do you know how long it takes to beat the Lizard warriors?!" Rave and I looked each other square in the eye and then... laughed. "Something funny?"

"Yeah, the fact you think it takes long to beat it, we did it in three minutes!" Rave laughed and said. Rena and Chung stared in disbelief. "Here, we took some swords from them." I tossed one, Rave tossed the other they continued their stare at the swords. "Now can we please go home?"

"Home is in Elder though," Chung said pointing it out.

"Good point, get the others we should go before the sunsets." I insisted we turned around, "Oh and we're all taking the day off tomorrow. I think everybody would like that, don't you think Rena?"

"Yeah that'd be nice." she said and smiled at Chung. "Come on Chung we can have just one day of please!"

He sighed, "Fine but only because we're all dating each other. Fine Eve, but what about Bethma? They need help, look at them, it's a freaking desert they're here drinking mana potions and trying to get to Bethma lake but it's guarded that's what were here for, to help them get their lizards back as allies!" Chung snapped.

"Oh it's fine, Rave and I can take out their lizard problem at the lake. Can you come tag along?" I asked.

"Fine but only because you got captured the last time you were alone." Chung retorted.

"Okay let's go get them then!" I arrived at Bethma lake the way I prefer to go now, being carried. "Thanks Rave," I kissed him, "okay lets see what were up against." I pulled out everybody one database. Chung and Rena had no clue what to do or what we're doing. "Oh, this is why we beat them easily, we did research on them. Man this is completely boring, the're the same thing as last one with the addition of an armadillo mini-boss and items. Oh well let's see no weakness or strengths, attacks are normal. Piece of cake!" I yelled, "Alright we can attack now."

"Alright here let's take them out." Chung said pulling out his Silver Shooter. "Guard us will you?" I rolled my digital eyes, and pointed my arm out at the lizards and fired one electron ball, another, and then raised my arm while firing a laser. "Or I can stay behind you..." I laughed oh come on that's funny!

"Let's go!" Rave yelled. "Burning Rush, Assault Dash, Maximum Cannon!" I rolled my eyes, "I don't want you to get too worked up, your after all the queen." I giggled and waltzed over. "Alright enough waltzing your here to help free the people from their worry." I nodded, I felt a surge of power my mana reaching it's limits. A glow enveloped each of us. "Look here, we've just got a boost from the Elrio world. I think it's time for more training after this but... That can wait after all this is a dungeon! Charged bolt!" He slashed through even more monsters with shield armour X7.

"You're so cute when your trying to protect me but really." I launched more lasers and ended it with a large beam, "Particle Ray! I can take care of myself. Now for that armadillo. Take him out will you Chung?"

"Fine, Aceldema! Now let's see if it can." He never finished, the armadillo mini-boss jumped in the air twirled a bit and aimed right at Chung, knocking him out for nearly 30% of his blood had been knocked out. "Oh man that stung!" He yelled. "That's it bug breath! Take out me from, Gigantic Impact!" He ran up the air, that's pretty impressive. And charged at the ground. "Nobody EVER knocks out royalty, not even an overgrown rodent that hides in a shell."

"Kay, now let's please end this I hardly got to shoot a single arrow or defeat a monster you guys need to rest Eve and I can take on the boss." I nodded to Rena's statement. "Let's take out that jerk holding up the water." I charged at him, "You need to take a break from guarding good water!" Rena snapped and planted three traps behind him.

"Particle ray!" I blasted him into the lasers. "Let's see how a giant rat can fare against traps and lasers." The battle raged long. "How much blood can you lose?!" I yelled looking at the bloodstained behemoth. "Rave Chung a little help?"

"Oh I'm sorry, I thought you liked having to defeat him alone." Chung insisted, but Rave on the other hand punched him hard on the arm. "Alright alright! gosh."

"I'd help my friend any day, and hadn't you realized that Rena's in trouble over there!" Chung looked at a tired and knocked out Rena. His eyes widened. "Get her out of there!" He nodded and got over there, but the lizard men had another idea and tried to take him out for good. I fired another Particle Ray before they had the chance.

"Never hurt my friends!" I yelled. I dashed and did an Illusion Stinger Dash. "My friends have other ideas too you know, we take you out!" I screamed past the lizards moaning on the ground. "Fear is something I can feel, no, that everyone can now. You should fear our teamwork!" Rave nodded, we had planned out a fairly deadly combo.

Rave ran past him and ducked behind him. "Charged- Particle Ray!- Bolt!" He slammed into him and my laser further put him in pain. "Never harm us and keep your crummy lizards. The water however, belongs to the humans!" Rave yelled, "Alright they have water let's find them.

"Find who?" we turned around and found Aisha. "and where the hell have you people been!? Ara Han already left for home and we stuck around but where have you been!?"

"Giving the humans what they needed, water." Chung pointed out taking 'all' the glory. "Yeah, by the by. We're taking the day off tomorrow that's why we did this let's go and take a break I'm tired."

"Fine." Els said, "let's go I'm too tired to take time." He ran over using all his energy. Rave sighed and picked me up on his shoulder.

"When did you get this strong?" I asked.

"I carry you all the time I'm used to it." He shrugged.

"Aww but now I can't kiss you from up here!" He laughed and put me back in his arms, I kissed him. "Better." He laughed and pushed the long hair out of my face. "But I like it there."

"Aww, but then I can't see your beautiful eyes." He cooed. I laughed again copy cat.

"Alright lovebirds. Get over to the house before I lock it." Rena yelled from the door. We nodded, well Rave did he carried me inside.

"Moby, Remy do you mind closing the door." They nodded and closed it, aren't my androids the second sweetest thing ever? Of course Raven ranks first in my heart. "Rave do you mind cooking me my favourite food right now?"

"Okay, let's see I got the packets of sugar, do you want regular strawberries or cut?"

"Cut please." I smiled and ran over to help him. "where are the fruits?" He pointed to the bowl on the table filled with various fruits. "Kay. Now let's see oh I want something new to eat, can I have some chicken too?"

"Where on Elrios are we going to find chicken, they're native at the outskirts of Velder." I nodded, but I did have one secret I made a little blush and smiled. "Alright where is it."

"In the fridge of course!" I said happily. He opened the door and found a perfectly good chicken for dinner. I kissed him on the cheek he blushed but didn't bother him we already are in _LOVE!_ "Hey Rave where is the basil?"

"Check the spices rack." I looked and smiled. I took it out and grabbed the plate for the chicken. "Here." He put it on the plate. I sprinkled the basil on it and put it in the oven. "Now where we're we?"

"Having a night to ourselves." We leaned in and kissed each other... I wonder what Els is doing.

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

I was sitting on Els and my bed, yes we all share beds but it's nothing really but we did start dating. I think Eve and Raven caught us kissing in the cave. Els came in the room and I tackled him. He laughed and ruffled my purple hair.

"I know we're dating now but you don't need to attack me." I laughed and pulled out the remote to turn the t.v. on. "Let's see what can we do all alone in our room." He moved in close to my face, I smiled and closed my eyes. I know it's obvious but I'm freaking in love! "You know, funny how so much has changed, I hated you for being such a show off. But now look at us, were in love and your two years older than me. But we're in love and that's all that matters."

"Agreed. I hope nothing can change us, this is so much better than bickering back and forth." I smiled. "Too bad it never can last."

"Why can't it!" Els whined. "I'm not letting anything happen to you! There is no way, I can let anything stop it!" I giggled.

"Come on Els what about your sister! What if she doesn't aprove of me." I sighed. I don't like the thought but I do know why Els is here, he wants to save Elrios and find his sister. "I know your reason was to find her, and now it's t find her, save Els and well me." I said.

"Yeah, but... Darn it Aisha I love you why can't you just let us believe it's all okay?!" I nodded and cried a bit, he wiped it away. "I'm sorry, I yelled at you, forgive me?" I nodded again and he kissed me and wrapped his arm around my waist. He tugged a bit on my hair to get my attention and we kissed again. "I'm glad that we can finally end this, this is the last fight we have involving each other against each other right?"

"I hope so... I mean yeah! Let's go eat dinner now I'm starving." He laughed.

"I wonder what's for dessert." I smiled at the comment. What could Chung and Rena be doing, they've been pretty quite lately.

* * *

**Rena's POV (anyone notice how I prefer to pick the girls POV though I'm a guy?)**

I was in the bathroom brushing my hair, hey elves need good hygiene too! I heard a knock on the door. "Hey Rena, can we talk please?" It was Chung.

"Kay, I'll be out in a minute." I brushed my hair a bit more. It's really long and messy I don't do this often but I smelled the dinner Eve and Raven are making and it smelled good so I decided to dress up. "Okay I'm done." I walked out to see Chung.

"Rena, I wanted to ask you, are we dating?" I blushed a lot and nodded. "Great, cause I really. really love you." I smiled and we kissed like last time before we got to Stella. "Let's go to dinner now." I nodded and took off.

**And I'll end it here, please can I have one review? I felt bad that nobody posted one until three days later. I know it was the holidays but the effort would be nice. Lastly can someone please answer the FREAKING QUESTION?! How many freaking words is a good number?! I don't mind doing 1000, 3000, I can shoot for 5000 if you'd like. Chapter has roughly 4000 words (- A/N that is)**


	6. The Day off Part 1

**Els POV**

Dinner was something else. "Where on Elrios did you get a freaking chicken?!" I looked at the seasoned chicken. Aisha sat down. I sat next to her, Chung and Rena, and of course Raven and Eve. I took a piece and gave one to Aisha, she gladly ate it. I saw something that made me fake throw up. Chung giving Rena food like she was a little girl. Doesn't he know that she's just like Eve, we have no idea how old she is?

"Here," Rena said grabbing my finished plate. "I'll clean, Chung you don't mind sticking around do you?" He got up and grabbed Aisha's plate. Rena grabbed the love sick nasods' plates.

"Oh barf." I said rolling my eyes, "Hey!" Everyone looked at me. I did look cool oh wait I just yelled. "What 'bout dessert?" Everyone rolled their eyes, everyone but Aisha.

She took me by the shoulders and kissed me on the lips. I gave in and kissed back, opening my eyes I saw that everyone else had the same idea. After a while I broke a way and Aisha spoke up. "There is that a good enough dessert." I laughed and held out my hand, she gladly accepted and I went up the stairs. "You know, I've never experienced anything like you before."

"Exactly what is that supposed to mean?" I said taking it offensively.

"I mean, I've never been around normal people for so long. Always around the council, always training always busy. It's nice to take the day off tomorrow." I smiled and brought her close. "You know Els. You're really a great guy, I'm sorry that I ever joked around at you."

"Aisha, there is no need to apologize, the fact that you said that you loved me is good enough. I have never known anybody who's ever had one feeling, and if they have changed change back. Your one of them, I know you'd never go against me unless against your will isn't that right my high mage?"

"Okay Els I get it. Can we just go rest now?" I nodded. "Then turn around! I don't want you to see me change. Go change yourself." I laughed and went to the other side of my room. I looked into my drawer, let's see...

I checked the top drawer for a shirt. I picked out a red shirt that faded to purple, I thought Aisha might like my decision. For shorts I decided to keep a simple look, I picked out an easy regular look nothing to serious. They're like um, I'm no freaking fashion expert! They're like um you know what forget it I'll call it basketball shorts for nights.

I lied down and hummed some music. "I never knew you were one to fall for music." I looked over to see Aisha and she looked more beautiful then ever. Her hair didn't change, she slipped into a shirt that said "Being a mage means a Mystical Age" she had a ... why is it that I can never describe shorts? I can describe anything but them. "Els, Elrios to Els!" I snapped out of it.

"Sorry Aisha just mentally whining that I can describe anything but the way you look." Aisha blushed. "so my princess, are we going to take a journey to the dream world?" Aisha nodded and slipped into bed. But I had another idea, the second she pulled in, I dragged her closer. "Hmm, this feels much better." she giggled and just let me hold her as we drifted off...

* * *

**Rena's POV**

I sighed. "Eve and Raven are good cooks together, but the mess it makes takes much too long to actually get anything cleaned at this rate." Reality, we've cleaned one plate five to go and then the plate that actually held the chicken...

"Rena, you should go to bed, don't worry I'll clean it up. I'll join you in be later." Chung insisted. I kissed him on the cheek and walked up to the restroom. I turned on the water for the shower and stepped in. The warm water felt nice, I got out and put on a towel around myself. I walked over to our room, I heard Chung groaning out loud. "Yeash, did they use non-stick spray at all?!" I giggled and continued to change clothes. I changed to a nice silky shirt. I slipped on long they were of course green.

"Finally another plate done!" I laughed louder, "it's not that funny! Maybe if they did more cooking with non-stick this would be easier." I came back down I'm not tired at all!

"Here let me help you." I grabbed some of my water el shards. "Maybe these can help." I held them over it but quickly took it back. "Then again the last time I did this it flooded my home in the forest."

"That's okay, here let's try it again." He held my hand and we tried again. Just as I expected, I flooded the house a-freaking-gain. "Or maybe we should stop trying that."

Eve and Raven came back down. "Honestly you two need to stop your hopes with the Elshards. They are good yes but for cheating out of house work." Raven said shaking his head.

"If you would have used non-stick spray this wouldn't happen!" Chung yelled.

He sighed. "Did you notice the three empty cans right next to the stove or not?" Me and Chung looked and blushed how do you not notice that? "How do you not notice that?!" My thoughts exactly.

"Since Eve and I are up already, we'll clean it up. You two get some rest." I nodded and dragged Chung.

I pushed him on the bed, "Change. I'll be down helping them, call me back up when your done." He rolled his eyes and I walked back down. "Hey Raven Eve I'll help while your..." I stared at the freaking shining wooden and tiled floor. "I left you for like half a minute and it's dry and shiny?!"

"Hey, I have an arm that tends to shoot explosives, that makes drying easy." Raven said.

"And I can shoot lasers, not to mention Moby and Remy had nothing to do all day!" Eve added. "Rave and I are going to bed, you should get some rest too." I nodded and came back up.

"Hi Chung they finished already." I said closing the door and jumping onto the bed. Humans have such unique contraptions. **(Anyone else notice that all the girls aren't entirely human, but the guys mostly are? Eve is a nasod, Rena is an elf, Aisha's technically a mage. Chung and Els are humans and Raven is like 85% human 15% nasod or something on with the story!)  
**

"Really? You left for like one minute." I nodded he joined me, he had on a simple blank white T-shirt and shorts. I'd expect more from the guy who's father was a king. "Let's get some rest." I nodded and drifted off to a world of slumber.

* * *

**Raven's POV**

"Eve, I'm glad we get the day off tomorrow." I smiled at my beautiful queen.

"Oh and why's that servant boy." I laughed at the comment.

"Because we get to spend all day together of course! Let's go up, they're probably either sleeping or making out." I carried Eve up again. "If only we were outside, I'd like to see you in the moonlight. Your hair will glitter, your smile will shine brighter then the moon, your eyes will be the sunlight."

"You can quit the petty talk, I already know you love me." I blushed a bit. "Like you need to blush!" I laughed it off. "Rave your something alright."

"Am I just a something now?" I joked opening our room I forgot that it had been charred. All we fixed when we got back are our drawers and the bed we share. "We can fix and clean this later." I let Eve rest. "Get rest my high and mighty queen. I'll clean it up." Eve tried to protest though.

"Last time we did this Wally caught us." she whined. "I'm not going to let another incident happen what if the Bethma people try to get us. They hate us."

"After returning their only water supply? I think they'll light up." I said. "Go get rest. I'll be here the whole time." I smiled and got to work. Eve nodded and lied down, I felt her gaze on me though, should have known better she'll never let me out of her sight. I probably should do the same but, she needs her privacy. "Eve, go to sleep." I said not turning around.

"Fine, but Moby, Remy do you mind lending him a hand?" They beeped and came to help me. "There atleast you somewhat have my help." I nodded and gave them a few supplies. "Good night, you better come to bed soon." I ruffled her hair and got to work. I kissed her and left. "Night Rave."

"Night." I got to the mirror which had been broken, I had some help with laser wielding androids had it fixed. I went to the blackened floor and began scrubbing it. Not such a problem after learning from Rena's mistake I took one shard of water and one of flame. I had the first clean it and then dry it. No problem when you break the orb an dust it, equal objects, different results.

The floor and mirror fixed, that left one thing left, the walls and ceiling That didn't take long because the walls are wet and the ceiling... that I don't want to chance yet. Eve and I can clean it later. I tapped Moby and Remy, "Thanks guys." They nodded the way androids do. I hopped into the bed.

"Took you long enough." Eve giggled.

"I told you to get some sleep." I inquired.

"You did. But who can sleep from a flooding sound and a quick burst of light." I nodded those sounds and actions are quick, but not ignorable if in the near vicinity. "Besides I can't sleep without you here!" she yelled hugging me. I hugged back and kissed her. "Love you, let's go sleep now."

"Very well." I laid next to my wonderful Nasodic Queen. "Rave, what are we going to do the following morning? After all there isn't much occurring to Elrios in Elder or Ruben." Eve asked.

"I've heard of a fun dungeon run. They call it Henir's Time and Space, it's supposed to help you conquer the bosses and get better but let's save that for later. I think we could just walk around town again, but this time let's go somewhere to eat." I smiled at her and clearly kissed her. "Eve I swear nothing will happen like last time."

"You know, I'd really love that." I nodded off, "Alright sleepy head, time to rest." she pulled me closer. I didn't realize how strong she is, she never really touches anything Moby and Remy normally are her personal servants and the only time she actually does anything physical was slapping Els then again she hits really hard. Els once got knocked out for two days from one slap after he hit her from his Unlimited Blade.

"I know." I held her close and we left off to the land of slumber... **(Okay really, how the freaking hell am I coming up for a million ways to say, sleep!? This is the third different one and I haven't done half the chapter yet!)**

* * *

I woke up to a beautiful sight. That'd be Eve sitting on the bed gazing out our window the light shining her white-sparkling hair, sometimes, Eve surprises me so much I can't tell if this be a dream or be reality.

"Oh your awake." Eve said greeting me with her electrifying smile. I smiled back, "Are you just gonna lie down there or something?"

"I thought looking at you was the plan for the day." I joked.

"Aw, what am I going to do? I can't look at myself." I laughed again. "Come on Rave! Can you please carry me down?"

I got up and picked her up as we made our decent I smelled something, "I wonder if Chung got back in the mood of cooking." I continued and noticed he did, pancakes and waffles. "Chung I thought it was for me to cook breakfast, you lunch, then both of us to prepare the dinner of celebration of getting through another day."

"Eve tookover my job yesterday so I can handle breakfast. It's just baking it is all right?" I nodded, "Eve what would you like on yours?" Good thing he knows of our appetite. "Raven I'll just add some sugar and a bit of fruit for yours."

"Thanks, Chung can I have strawberries and extra sugar too?" He nodded. "Raven what kind of fruit do you want?"

"Hmm... same." I told him. "After this Eve we can go off and walk." she nodded.

"Where are you two heading this time. You better be back by dinner." Rena said coming down the banister.

I waved her off "Yeah yeah mom." I joked I may be an adult but it's funny to see her get mad, she scoffed at me but I ate the breakfast. "Hey Rena what are your plans for today. We took the day off remember?"

"I'm planning on staying with Chung." she said taking a fair bite into her breakfast. It really was a regular elven food, Elrios fruits and vegetables. I smiled at her. "Oh quit your smiling don't want to make someone jealous do you."

Eve laughed, "Me be jealous of you? Rena we're friends no need to fight over it. Then again Els and Aisha do but they stopped."

Chung's brow raised. "Oh really?" I told them what happened. "That's nice they're finally getting along." I got up and helped Eve up. "You know she can stand right?"

"He knows, I just like it. He's my servant." Everyone laughed and I ruffled her hair. "Quit messing my hair, it's hard to see things then." I nodded and straightened her hair. "Alright let's go... to Ruben nice and quiet over there."

"Alright." I opened the door and the light engulfed us to the warming sun. We walked to our destination and sat down on the lush green grass. I liked being outdoors, the only bad part was one of two. The fear I've had of being caught, that darn king turning against me, his best recruit. Then there was my old wife to be.

"You seem troubled is everything alright?" I nodded. "Are you thinking about the time when the nasods now took you?"

"Are you sure we can't read minds?" she shook her head. "Well yes and no, the time is correct but not the nasod part. It's just that, this is where me and well you know her. Used to go here all the time when we weren't on missions."

"Oh, I'm sorry I picked this place." I shook my head.

"No, I'm glad that you did. I think it's what she wants me to do. My, she probably is smiling at us right now, always kind. Last time she was mad, was the fact that I left her for a mission alone."

"I guess, but I'm a nasod queen wouldn't that make a diff-" I shut her up by kissing. "okay." she said blushing. I sat down and then deja vu, just like the last time Eve and I were here we did it again. Eve rested her head in my lap. "Rave why is it that humans have a tendency to forget and remember at certain times?"

I thought it over. "You see Eve, people aren't perfect. That's why they forget, unlike your data, ours is stored in our brains. Like now, I have forgotten about her because I meet you. Memories are deleted when they become too insignificant, they can be brought back by events like this one reminded me of her, and right now the first time we did this about a week ago."

"I wondered why this felt like we did this before." I looked at her, she forgot? "Hey let's go look do some shopping. I've been looking for some new accessories." I nodded. I picked her up, "Are _you_ sure you can't read minds?"_  
_

"You always liked me picking you up now, should I just let you walk?" she shook her head. "Good, your too worked up to walk."

"I am not!" I laughed at her we arrived at Luchiel's. "Hi Luchiel do you have any acessories?"

"I'm Luchiel, when don't I have any, here. I have some necklaces." Eve looked at it and put it on. "You look great."

"Thanks," I handed Luchiel the money. "You know I had enough money right?" I nodded and left. Eve stayed behind, said she'll meet me home. It's nearly lunch, a walk from Ruben to Elder is not long but when your in no rush it isn't quick. I got home and locked the door, Eve knows to knock.

"Your back!" Aisha yelled, hugging me.

"Yeash! Aisha I'm back it's not bad that I left for the morning." I rolled my eyes.

"Last time you didn't come back till the next day!" Els yelled from the T.V. "Eve here?"

"she's at Luchiel's." They nodded and sat for lunch. "she'll be here... so, where's Ara?"

* * *

**Eve's** **POV**

"Alright Rave I'll see you later, I'll stick around here for now." He nodded and left me. That's when Luchiel began.

"Oh my gosh are you two dating I've never seen you smile this long, not even last time you came to visit me!" Luchiel yelled. I nodded.

"Every Elgang is dating someone in the Elgang, everyone but Ara." Luchiel looked at me, "Ara is Els old friend and Chung's cousin he kinda has a grudge on. Ara was a girl who's parents we're one of the best. He blames that if she didn't have her power his dad would be okay." I continued and she rolled her eyes.

"Gee men what's with them?" I shrugged. "Any reason in particular you wanted to stay?"

"I wanted to give him a gift! Do you have anything good for Rave?" she stepped down from her pedestal accessories is her speciality.

"Let's check the Item Mall catalog, I can deliver it to you in a matter of moments!" I checked through the item catalog, I spotted a unique item for everyone.

"Mind if I get this one for everyone?" Luchiel lookedd at it.

"That's pretty costy, but seeing that you and your friends have saved our town the the village of Ruben, and are helping Bethma. I think we can make an effort." she walked around to the chieftain and came back. "Lucky you, they happen to have made a few extra and are willing to give you guys one each.

I began to walk over to the house holding a box in my hand, I didn't expect it to be this quick but oh well. I knocked on the door and Els came to open it.

"Finally lunch can be served!" he said knees on the ground and holding his arms up. He looked so pathetic. "Hey what's in the box?"

"Elder, Ruben, and some people from Bethma," I lied, "pitched in to get us some new accessories." I said holding the box. "They're really nice."

Everyone chimed in their thank you's and I carefully opened it and reveal wings. "solace wings. They're pretty much for looks but they're nice." I smiled and handed everyone their respective ones.

"Eve your the freaking best!" Els screamed looking at his. "Are they freaking moving?" I nodded. "This gift keeps getting cooler and cooler."

I sat down everyone followed suit. "Let's dig in." Have you ever tried a fried bun and sugar on it? Me neither but Chung's tasted fairly good. My meal was classical sugary and sweet. After all, I'm a nasod first and... I'm a freaking nasod okay? Power can either be gained from Elshards which is ironic being our goal is to save them. Or sugar to gain the electricity. I also asked Echo to make some Phoru cookies.

Els contained mainly bread and some kind of protein. Rena and Chung shared an Elven delicacy, fruits from the Eltree.** (Too much El this and that!)** Aisha had an intermediate mana potion and some regular magic food you know fruits etc. Rave, he had a combination of mine and Els more over Els him being only slightly nasod but he is becoming more and more nasodic. His memory increased, he can contain his rage better. I'm being slightly more human, my emotions are developing nicely.

Lunch was finished but Els ruined the moment. "So who's cleaning dishes?" I slapped him.

"How hard did you hit him!?" Aisha yelled.

"I don't know knocked out for an hour at the least." I shrugged. He laid there dazed for the rest of the hour. "Hey Rave can we go upstairs?" He nodded from the couch at and switched the T.V off. He carried me up. "I need to start to walk eventually."

"You walk? Half the time you glide over the ground." He joked but it's true. "Now let me open the door and." A bunch of ash fell on him. His eyes poked out and I laughed. "I knew I forgot to do something." he muttered. He rubbed the back of his head. "I'll take a shower real quick." He rushed into the room and got his clothes and dragged a towel in, he whispered to himself, 'Baka, I should have cleaned that yesterday.' I quietly laughed to myself.

I stepped in the room and looked up, black burned crispy ceiling. I hovered up and began to clean it. "Moby Remy, pass me the broken up water shards." They beeped in agreement and got me one full shard. "Thanks, you two get some rest. It's the day off remember?" They beeped again. I scrubbed the ceiling as blackened chips fell, not really bad though. Just some paint will cover up the unsightly areas.

I heard the shower turn off and Rave putting on his armour. You know I've never actually understood how he can clean Exfire. He groaned. "Eve, do you have any idea how hard it is to clean my arm, so many freaking crevices." There's my answer. "Now what did you want to talk about?"

"Oh, just to get alone is all." I said sheepishly. He smiled and sat on the chair near the desk. "so what do we do?" He shrugged. "First time doing something like this?"

"Are you certain we can't read minds?" I nodded. "Yeah, never had enough time always out on a mission never left alone long enough." I smiled, so I'm not really alone...

* * *

**Ara Han's POV**

While everyone was gone, I decided to go outside. I didn't show Els my true power, I'm not entirely a fox, I don't even have tails, rather my hair turns white and splits off into nine tails at the end. Now I am sitting in their backyard, for a small house it's really large. I practiced my staff, cutting the legs of the tall grass, attacking the weeds. I'm helping them and me really.

I started on to jab the ground, but there's one that I must absolutely... figure out how the hell am I able to run _on_ air. I tried it many times before, I'll demonstrate.

I am on a tree right now, I jumped up here, just on a branch the highest one so nothing can hit me. I walked to the back of the tree and ran to the tip of the branch and jumped, but I never stopped running, I ended up farther than any of them could.

I really liked having to live here with my old friend and cousin, even if Chung is being a grouch, not like I asked to be this fighting machine. I walked around in hopes of finding something to do, I heard they we're taking the day off. I stayed here when they left for Bethma, I took one look and they clearly we're if not are dating so I left them alone.

"Hello," I turned around, "Hey, are you new here, I've meet everyone, I don't remember seeing you." It was their friend, Camila.

"Hi, no I'm not new I'm living with my friend and cousin right now, I don't go outside much but their taking the day off so I left them alone." I responded.

"Oh that's nice." I got a better look at her, she's got two bandages on her face and had a sharp canine tooth. "Where exactly are you residing?"** (I love how I just think of words to make it interesting I could have said stayed or lived but that's boring)**

"I'm sleeping on the couch over at Chung's, he's my cousin and Els is my old friend nearly a decade ago." she nodded and left. "well goodbye to you to." I said rudely.

I walked back to their backyard. I started up again, but this time I aimed to summon out that little nine tailed fox that I have the powers of. I achieved it in no time, after all I'm not only known just for saving people. I'm known for my quick attacks! I can probably go to a 50 chain combo without breaking it.

I smiled, all beads are go. Let's check it out! I attacked the ground with my staff a white aura danced around me, my hair grew and turned white then split to nine separate parts at the end. I turned around and saw everyone from the Elgang. "Oh, hi guys just practicing my nine-tails." I said jokingly.

"Your pretty cool Ara." Raven said giving me a thumbs up. I looked at him holding Eve in his normal hand. I saw Els and Aisha holding hands, and Chung and Rena staring into each other's eyes.

"I knew it." and I totally did. "I'll leave you guys to whatever your doing...

* * *

**I'm ending it here for today that's roughly 4500 words. Now before you go off R&Ring, let me tell you that I'm not gonna stop writing so can you please quit the whole oh my gosh this story is awesome write more. If it's not complete do you need to say that? (I have no clue when I'll stop but it's after Hamel or if they're adding more then I'll end it wherever I need to end it okay?)**

**Okay now you may Review**


	7. Part 2 and Deja vu

**Rena's POV**

While Ara left us, Chung and I went inside, Aisha and Els went to their room and Raven and Eve talked outside. "Hey Chung, I'm so bored what do you want to do? We could..." I pondered for a moment and I think Chung called... maybe.

"Rena? Rena." He came over to my side and I smiled. "Rena, could what?"

"Oh right. Um... Let's just watch some television, I'll grab some Elven food." He smiled and left me. I grabbed some fruits and found a floating crystal. "Oh hi there." I bent down. "Hey are you hungry? Here try some Elfruit Seeds." I keep them in my pocket, their a good snack. I handed some to him. "Your pretty cute. You can live at here if you want!" **(You didn't think I'd actually forget about pets did you?!)** The crystal floated onto my hand and I giggled.

I walked over to Chung. "Hey Rena what are you holding?" I gave him a kiss on the check.

"It's an Elrios Crystal. They're hold random pets. There are three that come from these the most common being a baby phoru, they're really cute and obey their master as long as their happy and not starving atleast. The next are Tree Knights even more loyal and the Ancient Phoru, that one... I'm not sure their fairly rare." He nodded.

"Alright... let's name um is the crystal a boy or girl?" I shrugged. "Then let's name the crystal, Chrysalis until we do." I nodded. "Alright then lets just talk I guess nothings really on."

"Okay, let's see... oh do you actually want to date me? After all you don't even know how old I am. Heck I can't even remember." I shrugged.

"Rena, age doesn't matter at all. Besides your a kid at heart, anyone nice, kind and can act mature when they need to, and have fun when you don't is good for me." He smiled at the ceiling. "Your one of the best at that, and that's why your amazing. You're like... I'm not really familiar with ways to represent you in your language but, you're like a glistering star in a dark cloudy nearly starless night." He smiled I couldn't help but blush and look away.

"Y-you don't need to be so kind." I stuttered. "Your pretty amazing too, Chung." He smiled and gave a peck on my forehead. I giggled and covered it slightly with my hand. "Um, Chung so yeah. Is there anything else you want to talk about?"

"Hmm... not at the moment." He put Destroyer on the ground lucky me, it was pointed at a hole in the wall and his silver shooter on the table... wait a hole in the wall!?

"Chung did you blast a whole in the wall!" He turned red and nodded slowly. "Let's clean it up." I sighed and got the paint, "honestly I thought you'd have grown up enough to have atleast have stopped shooting our house."

"Yeah, I'm really sorry." I was going to snap. After all he blew up a hole in our backyard wall! We cleaned it up pretty quickly. "Again, I'm really sorry, I should have done all the work." He said bowing his head to me and got back up.

"No, it's fine. Besides it's nearly dinner. Better call in Raven and Eve and get Aisha and Els from whatever they're doing. You heard that sound of Els screaming earlier when we got in? No? Must have imagined it."

* * *

**Aisha's POV**

Before you ask, Els had it coming. "You totally cheated!"

"I did not, and I thought we we're having any more fights." He's complaining still. "I just beat you in a video game big deal."

"It is! I'm way better stereotypical jerk." I yelled back. "And this isn't a fight more of a... fit."

He raised his eyebrow. "So this is your fault?" I blushed.

"You idiot, you have to find fault in everything I do." I said quietly. "Okay, now no more fighting right?" He closed his eyes and nodded. Perfect opportunity, I leaned in and kissed him. He opened his eyes and blushed. "You we're wide open and had it coming."

"Fine, I say a rematch I'll let you pick the game, and have any advantage you want." He said.

"Let's play..." I was interrupted by a blood curdling scream. "Let's check it out." I dragged Els down stairs. When we got down a little crystal was hiding from... Raven and Eve? "Anything going on?

"Hmm? Oh, nothing just had a bad idea that Rena and Eve screamed at." I wondered and then I was about to ask but Eve...

"He said we should watch a horror movie!" I blinked...

"Well, although your not going to like it. I'm siding with Raven on this one. I love horror movies, it's like a mental practice keep you on your toes. Who knows banthus might be around the corner." I shrugged. Everyone, Els and Raven included. Looked at me in shock. They couldn't fight against me, I've got fire and ice with me. "Any objections?" knowing the answer I popped onto the couch and told Els to sit next to me.

"scared princess?" He said jokingly.

"That's my line!" Raven yelled everyone laughing. "I'm serious." I rolled my eyes. "I'm tired of this conversation." I raised my eyebrow. "I give up. 'heh, good boy' "And before you even think it, I'm not a dog."

"Too late I already did." he's got a kid spirit and look in his eyes, but trapped in a body of an adult. Funny isn't it? "Come on let's watch!"

Everyone screamed except the guys and me. I pretended just so I can get closer to Els. "I knew you were scared." I punched him lightly.

"I am not! Yeesh, if you don't want me to then I won't." I stopped after that and Els raised his brow I laughed at him. "I told you."

"Can you please go back to being scared?" I laughed at him again.

* * *

**Eve's POV**

The movie ended. "Rave~!" He looked at me. "Don't play that movie ever again! You know I don't like being scared." I liked the man really I did but, he's starting to frighten me. Nothing too serious but it's startling me, I wonder if that adjustment he made affected him?

"Eve?" Concern filled his voice. "Are you okay?" He's kind again, hmm his emotions are they okay? "Your worrying me Eve let's go upstairs you need your rest." This guy's a lightning bolt! He's scary one then a sweatheart what's next tired? He yawned. "Okay, maybe I need some rest too. Come on." He picked me up carrying me, he brought me to our room. I noticed it was different, the walls covered more nasod like. Did he change it?

"Rave? Did you" He nodded I couldn't help myself I feel more at home than ever all that's missing is... a king... "Hey Rave?" He looked at me, "After um all this..." He raised a brow. "nevermind."

"Evey" I blushed at the nickname. "you can tell me anything you know right? I'd never make you feel bad, unless a certain event happened." A certain event!? Oh my what if he loves someone else! What if he's leaving!? "Eve, are you sure your fine?" I shook my head.

"what event?" I asked scared.

He looked at my eyes and smiled, he's one confusing guy. "It's..." The smile turned into a frown. "Eve, if I ever... if I ever... end..." My eyes widened, if he ends? He couldn't mean no no no no no!

I pounded at his chest weakly. "No! No no no no no! Your not going to die on me your not!" He looked at me sadness covering his face.

"Eve, please you know I have to eventually." I couldn't help but cry on him. "Eve, your a nasod I'm still human. I have a heart that beats and eventually that will end. My eyes will someday close and never be opened. I can't be filled with life forever." I couldn't speak no, no no... he'd never.

I held onto his armour. "Rave, your not going to die..." My voice hoarse. "Please promise me that. Please?"

He couldn't help but look sad. "Eve, that's one promise I can never hold to keep." I cried more. "Eve, Eve please don't cry." He stroked my hare and caressed my face. It had been a long long time like this. A time when everything had been alright, that time was when Raven first accepted me. He originally hated me being part of the team, lucky me the emotionless girl...

_Flash Back!_

An Elcrystal hit my pod. That had the only power from the old times to actually awaken me. The crystal on my forehead was an ancient one, none like before. I looked out in the wreckage. "This is a strange place." I had no recollection of anything of the time I had been in there. My chamber was neither movable nor breakable except by extreme power or the right code.

"Another Code awakened." Was flashing next to the only other unbreakable computer. "Remy, Moby, awakened."

"Remy... Moby... Database open." I moved many files that actually worked to find them. "Remy, Moby, black and white androids available to the queen of nasods when King is gone." I looked for anything fitting the vague description. I had heard rustling to turn around to two nasods.

They beeped and I walked out of my shredded home. A forest, how long have I been in there? I looked in the database. Nothing. I took a step out and heard noise. There I saw the Elgang. Els being yelled at by Aisha, Rena between the two attempting to calm them. Raven... he was sitting on a rock, strange he had no purpose to see them. I walked closer to hear the conversation Raven had, quiet enough to be undetectable.

"Well, if I am cursed by this nasod arm..." Cursed? Nasod arm? He had pulled out his arm, This is when I'd gasp, except the concept of emotion is never not here. He created a spark. "If I am to be forever stuck... then I should be glad, except for the fact I am no longer human!" Everyone looked at him, I'm still hiding in the trees not understanding emotion.

"Raven are you okay?" Els said. There was another noise. I turned not letting myself being shown. There was a young boy muttering to himself.

"When I get my hands on those Demons that took over my fathers kingdom. They'll pay, I'll see my dad help me... if only he could." he looked up and checked his canon. "What do you want?" Rena walked to him.

"We are on a journey to stop the world of Elrios from destruction of Demons and anything after El's Elshards." Rena explained.

Els scoffed. "Rena speak for yourself. That's our goal alright, but that's not our goal. I have my own set goal." Everyone raised an eye except me that seemed like a strange face at the time. "I'm here because I'm saving Elrios... and finding my sister." They looked at him and nodded. "Then whats your story Raven."

He exhaled. "You see my arm?" they nodded. "I was once entirely human," sound familiar? "My best friend turned me in, murdered my fiancée, destroyed the resistance all to torture me. Next I was on the line, but nasods broke in and knocked me out, I woke up enraged all the hatred and the fact I can not be a proud human. I killed many people, destroyed homes. I'm here to make everything I did right. This story will wash over. In fact we're all gonna forget everything here after this."

"I'm just here to save Elrios... and to make fun of Els." Aisha stuck her tongue out. "what 'bout you?" The boy looked at them.

"I'm, Chung, Chung Seiker. I'm from Hamel before I was once a royal prince, my father ruled Hamel." They gawked at him. "I'm his son yes, but a son who carried the role of my family. To carry Destroyer, practice everyday to protect the kingdom. My father, my poor poor father had been taken over by a demon and there is my cousin's brother who gave up hope and sold his soul.

"Next off I had been off and here I am." He shrugged. "My goal, become someone strong. I've lost my father nobody can be hurt anymore. I've refused to make friends and I've gave up on friendship." He shrugged.

"You can stay if you want." Raven offered. "Your just a kid. You need some form of family." He seemed more adult like. "Your 13 aren't you?"

He nodded. "Let me guess an adult?"

"Not entirely I don't consider myself one but yes I am." I turned around this is ridiculous but a twig had snapped. "who's there!" Raven yelled I walked back to them. "May I ask for your name."

"Nasodic, database says. Another Code or Eve."... That's my flashback.

_End Flash back!_

"Eve?" I looked at him and I was still crying.

"J-just remembering... the first time we met." He nodded.

"I hated that time." He said coldly. "The time I hated you for the fact of you being you." I smiled. "Aren't you mad?"

"How can I be mad? After all you may have hated me but I couldn't understand anyways besides this is a date. It's almost dinner again you know." He smiled.

"Eve, you need to rest."

"How can I!" I yelled at him.

He looked at me. "Eve? Are you mad at me?"

I blushed, "N-no, it's that I mean. How can I if your not with me? You made me feel pretty bad." He frowned, but nodded and put me on the bed. He changed his armour except Exfire. "I'm really sorry."

"About what?"

"Exfire, if I had only been activated then..."

"Eve," He smiled. "That's enough okay? Remember, if it wasn't for this arm. I'd be dead, but I'm not I'm here. Do I regret things I did with it yes. Do I regret living? No. If I had given up, then there may no longer be people out here. Anything can happen when one thing happens." I nodded taking all this in.

He had put on a shirt as best as he could. He got behind me and held my waist. Our unconscious minds took over and we fell into a sleep. Okay, he fell asleep easily, how can I?! I'm in a nasod room! How he can look this up is beyond me, wait... did he gain the ability to use a database? I'm certain it's just me. Oh well.

I didn't move, I held ExFire like it was my life. I think I had an idea on what sparked the idea... me, he's risking it all for me. This room for me, he taught me, he fell in love with me. I'm certain it's me now. I rested but it became more difficult, if I truly am his reason to die... then...

"Eve..." He called me in his dream, mumbling I might add. "Eve, please don't go..." He's dreaming where am I going there? "Eve!" He shot up and noticed my worried face. He held me, "I'm sorry, it's just,... nothing." I looked at him. "Fine it's I was um fighting Bertha no big deal.

"I heard you say my name..." I said quietly fearing the worst. "And you said don't go... where did I go?"

"T-to, you,... nowhere, I went somewhere." He went somewhere? "I, I di-" I held him close

"D-don't say it, please anything but that." I don't want to hear it... Raven, you, you don't mean you'd..."

"Eve..." I looked at him teary eyes. "Eve, okay... I promise I won't die on you."

"Promise?" I said hopeful but still having tears run down my face. He kissed my forehead.

"Eve, I promise with all my heart that I won't die. atleast..."

"NO! No you are not going to die!" I hurriedly opened the database. "M-maybe I can, I can help I think."

He held me. "Eve, rest, you can try but neither of us know how to actually make a human a nasod you were from an old time and I was knocked out cold when they got me. Besides... you need rest badly. They can eat dinner without us. I'll put a note and," I got up and put one on the door and layed down. He got infront of me and rested his head, I held onto him.

_'please don't die on me Rave__'_ I thought and drifted off.

* * *

**Somewhere in Bethma**

A mysterious nasod stood in a mechanical mine. "Eve and Nasod human still hiding master." But on the database a purple and yellow nasod appeared.

"Those two are vital to the Nasods! If you are not to deliver them soon, then you must force them." A loud voice boomed. "If you are to fail me, then I will leave it to a better version of you, you will be burned into scraps! I will personally see it that your armour will become nothing more than melted bits of useless Nasods!"

"Y-yes my liege." He stuttered and ended the conversation. "Eve and Raven, I had kidnapped them once, perhaps this form will do better." Then, the mighty machine decided to work like the first time. "If I am to bring them to the King then, I must do it by force! This time, in a secluded area..." The hums were heard from afar but until it stabilized it became hard to notice. He began to race along the tracks, when the tracks ended he quietly used rocket boosters but they we're become nearly too heavy to use.

The mechanical behemoth reaached the streets of a quiet night on Elder. "This place is nothing but a heart without a soul." He scoffed and rushed to a two story house that had was filled with lights except one. Yet again he busted a hole much, much too loudly.

**Ara's POV**

I just got back, the city is one strange place much different then my village. "Eh?" I looked at the ground, tracks. "What could a train track be doing here?" I looked at the markings familiar almost like. I gasped "Wally!" I ran back home last time this happened, I found Els and Chung trying to save their friend in the morning.

"Oh man oh man. Wally!" I yelled at the robot who was destroying a wall. I looked at it, "Not again." I ran in and tried to knock him down and hopefully enough to penetrate the mechanized armour that protected the power core.

I thrusted my spear in hopes of getting him, to no avail he was out of reach. "Oh no! Els! Rena! Chung! Aisha! Raven and Eve are in trouble!"

The gang well the ones that actually heard me ran out. Raven and Eve stuck trapped in their room. They noticed the whole.

"What did you do?" Chung yelled.

"Chung I know your still pretty mad at me having that power but Wally's getting them again! Hurry Aisha think you can freeze the room? They can handle it this is to stop Wally while we get up!" I yelled quickly.

"Angel Shower!" Aisha pointed her staff at the room. The walls froze then the crater. "Hurry! I'll keep it going for as long as I can!" Nodding we ran to their room.

Chung barged in (By blowing the door up). Nobody cared but they noticed Wally holding the two completely knocked out again. They had just fallen into a deep sleep that the noise wasn't heard. "Raven!" I yelled but he didn't move Eve didn't notice dreaming happily. "No no no bad bad bad! Wake up!" Nothing. "Hurry do something my staff con only go so far and I haven't had the energy nor orbs to actually fight yet." They ran and fought him but nothing worked.

"Rocket's activated." a dozen rockets came out after them, I unfortunately got knocked out here by one of them

**Chung's POV**

"Come on, guys! Last time this happened they nearly starved to death!" I yelled but an idea hit me. If I can't get to them to free them maybe I can hide something like food or drinks on them. I ran to the kitchen and grabbed a bag. I put them in there careful to put the drinks in the places they don't fall. Quickly running I found Raven's arm and latched it on before I got hit with a rocket. Wally lucky him, got away. "Ksk! I got them food and drinks, hopefully he doesn't notice the bag, it's the same colour as his arm."

"G-guys?" I looked out the window where Els was looking, "Aisha!" She passed out.

"Too much energy use." Rena said covered in bruises.

"You two... rest. I'll get her." Rena nodded and Els refused.

"That's Aisha down there! I am not leaving her." Blood trickled down his face. He tried to walk and he fell down and held his noise. "I, I can keep go- in-g..." I decided to put him on the bed in his room and ran to Aisha.

"W-what happened?" she said paler than a ghost covered in baking powder. "Did, are they okay?" I helped her up.

I shook my head. "Hey, they got captured again... He's gonna come back." I pulled out a note. "They're after all of us. They needed Raven and Eve they're nasods like them. Their plans aren't told but they need each of us. We're the only opposing force."

"B-but, Raven and Eve?" she's worried. I explained more.

"Too late right now nobody can help. Ara's knocked out, Els is bleeding, Rena's covered in bruises. You've been passed out."

"You?" Aisha asked me.

"I need to help you all. For one thing that fight has taken a toll on all of us, I need to keep you guys ready. Now here." I put her arm over my shoulder. "I'll bring you up, Els is probably passed out now..."

"Let's go!" she coughed. I nodded and brought her up.

"Rest I'll cook dinner for you all. This has got to be perfect your too low on mana." I said and left her in her room. I left her next to Els.

I went down and took out a large pot. I put in vegetables and some pork. "How the hell we got this food is beyond me, but I'll have to keep questioning that forever." I put in a sauce and put in boiling water. Next I poured a medium mana bottle into it. "Alright, I hope this can get Aisha back on her feet." I moved over to the pantry.**  
**

"Els fruit salad that should help." I heard a whimper. "Oh, Chrysalis. Do you know where Rena puts the fruits?" The crystal floated to a cabinet. I opened it and gazed at the Elfruit and seeds. I gave him three. "Your hungry too aren't you? Here." I put it there and sliced up the fruit. "Where do you get these fruits?" The crystal floated to a tree. "Ofcourse, a tree." I rolled my eyes and finished putting it. I added some human fruits like strawberries and oranges.

"Ara... what does she eat? Hmm part fox right?" I looked around and got more pork and cooked it in the oven. It takes roughly half an hour to cook. I prepared myself some too, I couldn't eat anything royal at the moment, maybe I'm of royal blood, but I'm no stereotypical guy.

Els his is difficult. He did like the chicken. I pulled out the leftovers and made him chicken and rice. "Alright that should do it." I pulled all the foods out and grabbed the tray/stand for beds. I put on Aisha's first. I knew she liked to eat I got the pot and poured two bowls I headed upstairs and smiled at the couple. "You two look so cute together."

"C-Chung!" Aisha said getting up from Els back, she had been cuddling with him.

"Nevermind me, I got you your mana in this. You liked soup right?"

"This 'soup' you made is made out of pork, rice, and numerous vegetables." I smiled.

"Yeah, your welcome." she sighed took a bit and hurriedly ate it. "If you need any more please ask. Everyone needs to be at full strength. Oh and here." I tossed her, the medical supplies by her table. "I made extra by the way."

"Rena~" I called holding her fruits. "Here. I made you some fruit salad. Chrysalis helped, don't worry it'll be fine I gave him seeds."

"Thanks Chung."

"Rest up my elven mistress." Rena blushed and I left her. "Oh and here." I tossed another box of medical supplies. "I don't want you to be any more pain. Please try to sleep?" she nodded. I went back to get Els food. I knocked and opened the door. Blushing, Aisha stopped holding Els.

"C-chung, stop doing that!" I laughed and put the tray on her desk.

"When he wakes feed him this." she nodded.

"H-hey w-wait you want me to feed him?!" I left her.

I brought Ara her food. "Ara, Ara! Don't make me use your last name I know you hate it." I heard her grudge. "Fine," I took a deep breath and screamed. "ARA HAAN! WAKE THE FREAK UP!" she got up and hit me.

"Don't ever call me Haan!" I rolled my eyes.

"Ara, here I don't know if you'd like it but your part fox-ish. Here I made my own too busy to actually do anything." she gladly took it but then frantically got up.

"W-where are they!? Where are Raven and Eve!" I looked down. "N-no!" Ara cried. "If, if only I had... why hadn't I... I blame myself. If I just gotten in Wally's reach they'd be here."

"Ara," she looked at me. "I know I've blamed you." I sat down next to her and gave her the food. "For my father, but know this. I'm done." she looked at me. "I'm done blaming you, it's time that I stopped acting like a kid. Ara, you can't blame yourself if anything I should stop blaming you." I looked at her and smiled. "Ara, I'm done blaming you. If you can forgive me for those times. Then know that, know that you can't blame yourself. You're doing something mature, me? I've been hiding in your shadow. Time to face the facts. Your stronger than all of us."

"Yeah, the girl who ran away stronger than all of you."

"Yes you are. Ara you've held your own. Your protecting an ancient seal. Me? I'm saving my dad. Your protecting the world." I tried to calm her down. "Look," she payed attention this time. "I want you to rest up. I'll be helping everyone your too tuckered out to do anything." she nodded. I went to my room with Rena. I smiled she had fallen asleep. I put our plates away and returned to Rena. I didn't quite change rather taken off my armour. I have a plain blue t-shirt and white shorts on. Drifting off to dream land? No not in a million years. Not until our family is back. Lucky for us the only damage is the broken wall lucky us that Raven actually got a nasodic room they're hard to break and damage being they repair themselves.

The room quickly built itself just furniture now. I rested in worry...

* * *

**Eve's POV**

I woke up in our home **(AU: Explained later)** I felt really happy and I got Rave~y to wake up. "Rave~, Rave~y. Wake up." He woke up. "Rave~ cook me breakfast please?" I smiled oh so sweetly at him and he blushed lightly. "Thank you!"

"Eve, doesn't something feel different?" I looked around, the house was the same. I walked to him.

"No, everything is fi-" I tried to open the door. "The knob is gone." I told him. I felt around. "Raven! There's no door!" I never called him Raven unless we're in deep trouble. I looked at him and he tried to open the window.

"There's no grip on the window!" Oh no oh no! "Eve, stand back." I did and got back. "If this room isn't really what it is, then the best option is to find out where we are." I brought up a database and I was about to send him one. I blinked am I dreaming he already has one?...

**Raven's POV**

I got up from my dream and noticed the sleeping beauty. I smiled at her. "Eve, are you awake?" No answer. "You must be tired. Okay I'll just go cook..." I turned to the door and used the handle. I felt a jolt. "hmm?" I tried again but no shock. I looked in Els room maybe a prank by the pranksters. "?" I looked around nobody. I tried Rena's nothing. I went down. The T.V wasn't on. I have a bad feeling. I tried to use the oven. I got a jolt. "Kssk! Maybe fresh air." I went to the front door. But something about it, felt different. I tried and the handle was nothing but an optical illusion of paint!

"Rave?" I looked to my beautiful queen. "Are you okay? I heard you yell."

"The handles send volts and anything that lets you outside is nothing but an illusion!"

**Wally's POV**

"Raven and Eve secure sir." I robotically said to my master. "King, why is it that you need them? separate too."

"The mine is filled and riddled with danger. If they break out your there already. This time you have done something correct, separating them and placing a fake. The dreamscape is convincing. Now all that's left. Is to bring them to stop their destiny. Nothing shall stop my power!"

"Understood. Do you wish for me to destroy them now?"

"NO! If you do that they'll catch on. You must wait. Strike when they're fear has reached. They'll pass out and the fake food and drinks will stop themselves.

**Eve's POV**

"Raven?" he looked at me concerned. "I, I've always given you a database how is it you control one?"

"I've created one. I try to fill it with my own information too. HellFire can handle it." HellFire? That's not the name of his arm. I looked at it, silvery? No that's not it it's supposed to be black! "Eve are you okay?" He smiled. That's. Not. Raven!

"Get away from me!" I yelled. I looked at my androids and I felt they we're really them. "Moby Remy attack! That is not Raven!" They did as told and I sparked him. He sent sparks around him. "A nasod fake! Where's the real Raven!" I heard a noise in my head. I stumbled back onto the bed. Atleast the furniture was real.

_"Eve are you okay?" _Raven!? In my mind?! But that's not possible **(If your wondering how this _mind link _relates to the game. It's a whisper only they can use to be interesting)** _"Your not Eve. Eve would never. Under ANY circumstances eat something that doesn't contain high energy value. Eve would never dare order just regular waffles. ExFire contains enough energy to stop you!"_ I don't know what happened I could only hear his thoughts and words. I tried something

"Rave!" I yelled in my mind.

_"Eve where are you! I just trashed a_ doppleganger."

"I can read your mind. I think the mind link is established somehow! Rave quick I'm losing energy level fast. I'm in our room, but the door and window is closed shut the handle won't work and the window is a painting. I heard noise from the wall behind the T.V. Do you hear my voice not in your head?"

_"Yes it's emanating from the kitchen, behind the wall."_

"Quickly bust it down! I'll try the same." I heard him yell okay from the other side and we did just as we said. "Rave, oh my gosh is that really you?!"**  
**

"Yes Eve it is." I looked at his arm, black. "You do like food with high energy right? And with sugar?"

"You know me so well. You do know your arm is called.

"ExFire." I smiled. "I hate Wally." I nodded in agreement. "What does he have against us anyways?! We're nasods like him so that doesn't make sense. I'm part human your fully nasod still no connection."

"What on earth can he do anyways?" He shrugged. "Let's bust out of this thing!"

_**Third** **person (short)**_

"Really? We'll see about that."

**A/N: Lucky you! I'm really sorry I made you wait so long (I felt so bad, it's midnight and I'm finishing this chapter up) and here. It's 5.5k words. If you need to know, they've added another city! Unfortunately it is only KNOWN not actually available yet. (I have no clue what it's about yet) That means atleast 3 extra chapters or something (currently two added dungeons in the map) That's it hope you enjoy (It's midnight cut me some slack on the last part please?**


	8. Time and wait who am I?

**The next day...**

**? Person**

Everyone up. "Alright, well there is one negative and no positive. That being Wally has caught them again. We're going to need to help them." Chung yelled. I stood in the shadows listening to the conversation. "Ara has suspected it must be in the Dragon's Nest being it the only place a dragon be. Then it's least expected that they are to hide them there. Also it is unbearably hot making it a more likely target." Everyone nodded. "Alright, get some food and let's head out!

I stood up and vanished into the shadows watching each of them. When they finally left. I went to the city. I waited for them. After half an hour had past I had noticed them. "Good evening." spooked by my sudden appearance they backed up. "Fret not, I am Glave, I am the keeper of Henir's Space and Time. I can revert you to specific places provided you gain, a key. I give to you a quest." I took out a parchment. "This papyrus will allow you to see my keys. Return to me with six of them each of you. And I will allow you to fight every single boss. Provided you pass. After the third your granted access to a special place I've created you may rest and energize yourself. At that time you may quit. Leaving but not through that path results a simliar fate to exiting an incomplete dungeon. However you are gaining no ED or anything you've gained if you are to quit like that. Also don't try to 'level' up and learn a new skill for it is most likely you shall fail before that occurs." I bid them goodbye and turned to my father in the time no man but my family can go to.

"Father," I said to the old man in a rocking chair. "I've been looking for people who have the spirit to take on the dungeon."

"Very well. But son remember, they cannot leave forever. If so then a gate of hell will be unleashed. For on the time they have defeated Bertha, the beasts death will be surfice enough to create a black dark abyss that leads 15 waves of furocious beasts that unlock for one hour, twice a day."

"Yes father." I sat down hoping that doesn't result. The last time it did, they we're lucky to have made it out, taking permanent damage...

**Eve's POV (Too lazy to center but not lazy to put a note XD ? confusion just got a whole new level)  
**

I held onto Raven, "I, I was really scared." I stuttered to him.

"Eve, every time I look at you, your always so happy. But there are times like now, I regret teaching you of sadness."

"B-but. Rave! D,don't say that. I'm glad I learned those emotions better or worse I understand you and I feel better." I said gradually getting quieter.

He nodded, "There's something on your mind isn't there?" I nodded. He thought it over. "It's about what I said yesterday. Isn't it."

"I, I just don't no, I can't live without you." I cried into his gauze that really wasn't needed anymore, his cuts became scars. "You promised but when you sleep after a battle that made you tired. I, I just can't help it."

His eyes looked at me very content. "Eve, I've promised I won't leave you but there is another reason." I nodded. "If you don't want to talk about it, it's..." I quieted him.

"It's um, I've wanted to say this for a few days now. B,but the words never were placed together correctly." He looked and smiled at me. "Rave?" He smiled at me closing his eyes. "I,if it's not too much trouble. After all this, the war of Nasods and humans is over. When that idiot, the Nasod King is shut down..."

"Yes Eve?" His voice very happy.

"if it's not to much trouble c,can you and I... take over the nasods and get them back on the right place?" He smiled more.

Nodding he took my hand. "Eve, your the greatest person ever. I'll certainly be there for you." I smiled and mentally screamed YAY! "Isn't someone happy?" I nodded and dozed off. "Eve?" My eyes dropped and I fell onto his chest. "Someone's tired." I yawned while he put me on our bed. "Get rest. If Wally shows up again, he'll have to deal with me. My anger is at it's limit but I can keep it in control as long as nobody lays a finger on your silvery hair." I blushed and fell asleep.

**Raven's POV**

Just what on Elrios is going on. I remember falling asleep yesterday with Eve... then I wake up to find a totally different Eve and that my nasod queen is in another room like ours. But wither her own counterpart me, in which she burned.

Eve tensed a bit as she slept, her silver hair falling past her waist. I blushed just thinking. Her request? "Be the next king Eve?" I heard her grunt sleepily. But I still smiled at her. "sure Eve. I can manage that, anything for my future queen." I sat next to her, alert. But that got me thinking, "A mind link? How is it that we we're able to talk, er hear each other?" I looked at her, a solid unemotional face. Just like the first few days we meet each other. But quickly it's as if she knew I saw her and she smiled lazily in her sleep.

"Alright, ExFire. Do you have the explanation?" I twisted my arm hoping for there to be something that connected Eve and I. "And I'm talking to a nasod arm... Where the hell am I?" I closed my eyes in hopes the answer would come to us. _"Your not alone here dear."_ Instantly I shot my eyes out. "Had I dreamt that? No, I was resting my eyes for only a mere moment." I smiled looking at Eve, her silvery hair just lying next to her. "Sleep well Eve, I need to try something." Getting up and began looking around.**  
**

Just where am I? But after that thought a scent so unruly entered my nose and I fell asleep next to Eve...

**Els's POV**

"Els if you don't get down here right this instant!" Aisha yelled but I quickly sheathed out my Cornwell and picked her up. "If your gonna do that atleast say it not scare me half to death!" I nodded a bit sad. "I-I'm sorry," she turned away and I put her down. "Chung, Rena, Ara," she said meekly. "Let's go." I helped her get the pace going.

"Aisha come on, I regret the last time they got caught. Now they're caught and because we couldn't get that oversized scrap metal poor excuse for a perfect Nasod like our friends!" Everyone quickly ran next to me. "Alright ready?" Everyone nodded. "Raven, Eve we're going to find you one way or another."

Quickly arriving in Bethma I talked to Stella. "Hey," the Chief looked at me. "Stella, our friends Raven and Eve are missing." Her face clearly showed disgust.

"While I thank you and them for retrieving our water there still are attacks it is those Nasods that bring us down!" Fury in my eye she continued. "If your robotic friends are truly gone then for that, I have no reason to comply. Although they helped us there still remain the mines that are under their control. Not to mention the only ship that can leave this heat stroke to happen rock!"

"Alright!" Chung snapped. "You can say anything you want but that's not their faults. You said it yourself they helped you. How many Nasods have done that?! Sure Raven went on a spree of death once, and Eve may have been the ruler of long ago but times have changed! Humans and Nasods have been living in this threshold and not a single one of us have actually harmed each other. Stella if I blamed a thing it's your attitude. Perhaps we can decline our help until you accept that they have changed. Els let's find a real friend that can help." I nodded.

"Fine then." Stella muttered and returned to her home.

I looked over to the blacksmith, Toma he can certainly understand. "Toma!" Rena called. "Toma have you seen anything suspicious lately?" He shook his head. "If you do can you find us? Raven and Eve are missing because of Wally."

"Wait are you telling me, that a Nasod captured two far more experience nasods?" Ara nodded. "Strange."

"They we're asleep."

"Okay that explains it."

"I'm sorry but I'll try to help as much as I can." Toma smiled and we left.

Endlessly we waited for the perfect time to strike. An hour passed I got some snacks and drinks for the way. Rena kept everyone stable, Aisha came with me clearly expecting we'd run out of ED. I smiled and got back. "Ready?" Everyone nodded. "Then time to get to Richie Mines." All five of us ran to the dungeon entrance. "Alright, Wally if you think you can get away with our friends again then you better prepare cause we are better than ever!" Everyone smiled.

"Alright let's go!"

"Crescent cut! Chain Burst! Spinning KICK! Dual Buster!" And we rush in yelling our attacks. "Why do we yell our attacks again?" I ask.

"Because it's different. And that we need more strength to actually get to use it." Chung pointed out. I nodded. But what I found inside shocked me. "They weren't kidding."

"The miners, are nasods, and they are working for the other side." Ara pointed out. "Look, they have drillers, minecart pushers, miners, healers, and all, out to get us." I gulped this is one tough battle, but nothing out of the ordinary. I kissed Aisha and ran inside.

Aisha giggled but frowned at my next action. "Els slowdown! I don't want you to be caught next." But I didn't want to, I planned on it actually. Aisha had her plan work out though. I did get to the other end and started rapidly attacking them.

"This, is for being on the wrong side!" I yelled destroying a miner, "This is for taking my friends!" I sliced a cart pusher. "And this is because I ran out of ideas to blame you guys on!" I shredded the remaining driller.

"Because you ran out of ideas?" Chung raised a brow and Rena smiled. I rubbed the back of my head embarrassed.

Aisha clapped her hands. "Hello? Nasod friends missing, Wally's in the next room remember?!" Everyone nodded and busted the door down. We saw something strange though Eve and Raven! "Hey guys!" They didn't take their gaze off of each other. "Um guys?"

"Excuse me?" A bit of green eyes looked at us from Eve! "Who the hell are you?"

I whispered to the gang, "Take them out. Eve has blue eyes. That imposter has green."

"What if it is? Think about it our hair dramatically changed too why wouldn't our eyes after all they've been in their rooms or had their eyes closed or locked onto each other. We have no clue and Wally might have knocked out any remaining sense they had and just focused on each other. They say love conquers all." Ara stated.

I sat down and thought about it. "If this really is the Raven we know, we know his skill is a charged bolt where pieces of black scrap metal circle him and create sharp spears and Eve's is Particle Ray a blue laser beam unless she enhanced it with that skill she wanted to learn."

"Good point." Aisha commented. "But how do we get them to use their skills?"

"Then we knock them out and bring them home, if they have no recollection there is no need to worry about that just getting them back." Nobody argued. We only inched forward and the look-a-likes have blocked us from wally. "Um what gives? You realize we are your friends right?" They looked at each other as I finished my sentenced and snickered.

Raven looked at us, blue eyes like Eve's should be, strange. "Friends? The things Eve and I." Well atleast he got her name so how does he address himself? "remember is each other and that we are meant to protect Nasods side by side now _back OFF!_" I was taken aback everyone followed. "Let's go Eve, these people clearly have something against nasods." Eve nodded, I think who the hell are these people?

**Aisha's POV**

Something's off, Eve and Raven couldn't lose their memory, could they? "Raven!" he turned around. "Don't you recognize us? We used to be your friends, come on. You have to recognize Els atleast! He is after all the guy who saved you from well yourself."

He scoffed, how dare he! I began walking but Eve held her arm out. "I don't care who the freaking Elrios you are. But nobody ever get's to threaten my Rave-y." I mentally gagged. "and if you dare walk a nano-meter closer, I will not hesitate to fry your face off of this mine." I gave up and turned around.

"Aisha!" Els screamed. "You can't give up, look they may not recognize any of us but they might recognize actions. Come on maybe if we defeat Wally they'll return to normal." I sighed, I'm a magician of fire and ice. I'm a genius but Els? Well he's something else he never gave up when even the smallest shot at hope simply fades out of his reach. "I have found parts of the keys, all six actually. I just need to know if everyone else does."

"I have five, seven, four, eight." each of us replied and handed each other some. "six now." I smiled great that's nice.

"Get out of our sights!" Raven yelled not hesitating to send out a spike out of the ground startling us all. "I'll give you three seconds until we kill you." I gulped, k-kill? Raven's done this before, the nasod chip prevented him attacking anything nasod related. But humans, mages, elves, anything that is not even partially nasod will certainly stand no chance against him. He's caused a lot of pain before, but this time it's his own will. "Three..." I tensed and looked at Els.

A reassuring smile. 'I have to do this.' "Two..." Els bobbed his head down.

"NOW!" HE screamed and we charged at Wally. "Let's go!" He yanked out his conwell and threw it at Eve.

Raven quickly took the line of sight however and got caught. He intentionally did however attacking Els the moment the conwell left him. Howling in pain I winced who wouldn't? I just saw my boyfriends arm nearly ripped right off by my friend I think. But I didn't choose to just stand there. I attacked the ground and a small rumble of fire appeared burning Raven a bit but not big enough for Els to even be touched by it. I grabbed Els and teleported out of that.

"Thanks Aisha." I smiled and got back to him taking him high up onto the rails and leaving him there. I focused onto Eve who aimed a million lasers, but what I did notice was that Moby and Remy, her robo-androids weren't with her. Somethings up but I couldn't hesitate and used time stop. "Alright get to Wally while they're frozen!" Everyone attacked him and destroyed him but the moment we did all of us got a sight of blue.

"PARTICLE RAY!" Eve screamed frying us. "You may have defeated him, but we are a different story!" Everyone looked at each other gravely, Wally didn't get to them, they lost their memory like they said, everything but each other. "Look while we are neutral." Great, they also think they have no side. Doesn't Eve remember her goal to get her Nasods back? What about Raven to help us fix what he did wrong. Thats when it hit me! Duh why not remind them their reasons.

"Hey!" They looked at me. "Eve, do you remember your reason to be even here in the first place." I yelled.

"Ofcourse I do!" I smiled. "I'm here to stay with Ravey of course and he's with me. Kind of obvious if you ask me, oh wait you did." I stuck my tongue out. "Do you dare treat us like that?! Particle ray!" Another blue flash but I dodged it, barely.

Els tried his Harsh Chaser but Raven thought otherwise. He smirked as he once again took the hit, "Charged Bolt!" As Raven was dragged in he unleashed his black sphere of spikes. Els grimaced pain going through him, a single poke from that sharp spike can cause us little damage to us actually, yet the pain is next to unbearable being impaled with several makes you wonder how to survive.

**Raven's POV**

**Oh my gosh your about to find out what's really happening! (*coughnotyetcough*)**

I woke up, coughing vigorously. I couldn't remember anything, but then, a flash happened in my mind. A girl, glowing silver hair. I tried to get up, but too much energy had left me to actually move very well. But another memory appeared in my mind. I was sitting next to the crying haired girl. I growled, who'd upset a spectacular beauty? Then me and the girl laid in the bed holding each others hand. Next her behind holding me and I laughed. I can't recall laughing at all.

The next is the form of me now. But the girl, had also changed longer hair and even more lovely looks. Enough to make me smile. Within that memory, had a bad moment, the girl and I had a problem very clearly. The girl kept holding onto me, crying and yelling at me. I appeared to be calming her down but every now and then the girl breaks down. The final memory had two distinct meanings to me. One, I loved her, I had kissed her for the day and two fellow android-like items followed the girl and appeared to serve her. The other, her name, _'Eve, Another_ Code' That had been enough for me.

I heard something shifting, it was her! I looked at her, and quietly got up from the bed. Eve turned, "Hello, Raven." I smiled, that's probably my name. "Um, I don't exactly remember anything, but I believe it was, we were, in love with each other?"

"That's what I remember. Well, what my memory tells me. Eve is it?"

"I don't know but I remember your name so probably. Then again I can't remember much just you, there was something that appeared but was blurred. It looked like it liked the color purple, There was a white,black and blue blur. Another green and yellow, and finally a red one." I nodded strange.

"I recall something like that, it appeared to make you upset." Eve nodded, well we don't know our names. "I don't know if that is certainly your name, but I'll call you Eve." Eve nodded.

I heard her hum. "Then, from my memory, I'll call you Ravey since I think we are dating." I nodded, that's a nice nickname. "So... what do we do." She swung her legs off the table she sat on. But a loud booming came out the door. I became startled, and Eve ran to me scared. "S-should we check it?" I pondered.

"I'll check it you stay here." Eve nodded and I looked at the door, reluctantly I opened it. I was greeted by a giant brown pile of junk. "Oh gross."

But then it stood up. "Hello, I am Wally. I am a nasod much like you girl, and partially you sir." Eve tensed up scared she hid behind me. "Do not fret, I am here to let you out." I don't know who the hell he is or what a nasod is. But I nodded and Eve followed, I held her hand to keep her safe. I remembered something than. '_Eve, I promise not to die for you.__'_ The thought kept me thinking, I should protect her.

"There is no need to be protective Raven. I overheard your conversation and thought you deserved more information." The mechanical voice stated. "If you decide to be protective so be it, but I am merely going to tell you, I am here to protect you aswell." I don't trust that thing, something reeked and it startled me. "Raven." I looked at it and glared, but remembered it's a nasod and appeared to have a robotic eye, red like a laser. "Say 'Charged Bolt' while ripping the air with your arm curved slightly inwards." I nodded. "Eve stand back." Eve moved far enough as I yelled.

"CHARGED BOLT!" I yanked at the air. Not a moment did I yell CH- a black metallic armour like plating. Turned into a sphere the further I dragged into the air. Next spikes, large and sharp. Clearly deadly. Glad that Eve moved, Wally gave another command to Eve.

"Eve, you next. Say Particle Ray. Aim your arm at that rock." Eve nodded and pointed her fist at a rock. "open your hand so the palm is facing the same direction you point."

"PARTICLE RAY!" A blue beam exited her arm. I smiled. "T-this is really weird." But not a moment too soon the door that had been on the otherside, had been banged.

"Eve, Raven there are things out there that are going to try to destroy me, I may be dismantled and they'll try to take you. Don't let that happen." Eve and I nodded fearing what could happen.

**TIME SKIP! Actually it's not really a time skip since I actually went back in time but right after I switched POV to Raven again**

"Leave us alone." I growled. "We've told you everything you can leave or risk destruction."

But that blonde haired boy begged to differ. "Then how about ACELDEMA!" He shot his cannon at the sky and a dozen rockets attacked us. I saw Eve, arms stretched out. Shriek in pain. Then she fell, I blacked out next...

**Rena's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Chung you idiot why did you do that!" I whacked him.

He rubbed the back of his head. "Well that was plan B. Wasn't it?" He argued.

"Yeah! After they..." I yelled but he stopped me.

"After they let their guard down. Besides they couldn't dodge it they told us they lost their memory of everything but each other." Feeling bad, Chung got them both, and helped them on their feet. The arm remained gray, but the skill he had used definitely was Raven even if his eyes differ. Eve is the same.

"If they really are them." I insisted. "How do you explain his arm, and their eyes?"

Aisha shrugged. "Maybe," Els insisted. "Maybe they are, just the job change." Ara shook her head. "Why would that be old friend."

"First, I am not old! Gosh, four years older and I'm old?! I'm not even a technical adult yet! Second I live in a freaking village that guards the seal of gods. I have to be very observant. Raven's eyes was golden orange and arm black. Eve's eyes are supposed to be cerulean blue." I nodded made sense. Eyes don't just change, hair thats fine but eyes? That's like, rippi- um you don't need to know that...

"Hey!" Els yelled. "Hurry, let's get them to their room. Maybe if they wake up in a familiar scenery, they'll snap back."

I shrugged. "It's worth a shot." we ran carrying the two possiblities with us. I heard grunting as we just entered our house. "CRAP!" I yelled.

"Aisha quick!" she nodded.

"BINDING CIRCLE!" Each of us covered our ears. A trick to stop that from us getting caught. Aisha quickly ran up with them. "Alright. Let's find out what these keys can do. Maybe Raven and Eve are at that place over there." I nodded, if there truly is another one maybe we can find them there. But then something stopped me.

"Guys, what if this is really them? Maybe they'd be mad if we left them. We should stay and try and see if they could remember, what if they run out and leave us?" Everyone thought it over Chung put his hands on my shoulders.

"Your right, let's act like we normally would an they might snap back at it."

**Eve's POV**

I woke up remembering what just happened. Aceldema, that darn attack. I got up next to Rave and tried to wake him up. "Ravey," I cooed. "Ravey, wake up." I smiled hearing him get up. I kissed his head. I may have lost a majority of my memory, but then again, I remembered enough to find him. "Good your awake."

"Hmm, I feel like I should b doing something." He poked his forehead. "Oh, I think something's telling me to ask what you want to eat." I felt something poke around my memory.

"Can I get waffles with syrup, strawberries and some extra sugar?" He nodded. "Memories are weird." He nodded.

I poked around the corner, it's those dang idiots! I stormed right back up the stairs. "I can't believe we're at their house!" I screamed. "The weird part being, I recognize this place. Hey Ravey, this looks like our place back at the where ever we were." Raven followed just as freaking pissed as I was. "First they demand us, next they threaten us now they've kidnapped us?!"

"First it's asking for memory, then an assault, and they've taken us to a copy house?!" He screeched. "That's it I'm talking to them." I followed, I mean have you ever seen him pissed like that? The tensions thick enough to kill. I snickered at the thought, they should have never messed with us. When we said to leave us alone, we mean it. Besides, who the hell kidnaps a girl that can shoot lasers, and a guy who can break down a wall with a punch?

I strutted next to him holding his arm, the one like us together. "Alright we want answers!" I yelled at them.

"Hey Eve, Raven, I see your awake." The blonde girl smiled. I simply scowled.

Raven stood up, "You better listen good because we don't freaking care right now but answers. You better tell us why the hell have you decided to badger, attack, and take us. And what's up with this stupid copy house we had back where we were!" They all looked surprised.

"Easy." A purple haired girl said. I instantly hated her, she looked roughly like the blur. "Your Eve and Raven our friends! You were taken by Wally, there 's a freaking hole in your wall! Not to mention that you lost your memory don't you remember us?"

"Hey Rave, maybe they're the blur I saw. The ones I can't remember?" He nodded.

"Then let's leave." He motioned and I followed but that girl stopped me.

"Just where do you think your going?"

"LEAVING!" I yelled. "If there is anything I remember you we're the one that made me cry for so long!" Everyone except Rave looked at me. "I remember that at most and you've proved your definitely no heroine. You people have just threatened an interrogation, tried to beat us, and took us from home!"

The red headed boy scoffed. "I know you remember, you just need the right things to spark that memory." I rolled my eyes. "You won't believe it but your true goals probably can get that memory jolt."

"I'll believe that when... when I actually can believe something as idiotic as that. Much like your existence how pointless." I laughed and took Raven's hand.

"Eve, your here to stop the Nasod King from getting too many Nasods on the wrong side." I stopped and trembled, N-nasod, K-king? That's very familiar, then Raven took my hand and I tried to shake it off, but it felt like I am missing more information. "Oh and Raven, your here to make everything right you know don't you? I mean you killed half a city and tried to make everyone forgive you." Rave stopped. He looked at nothing but shook it of, somethings wrong.

We still left and took path to a forested area. I smiled a memory came up, slowly I'll piece this together. One way or another.

**That's it for now. I've been thinking, while I write this. I have other things going on in my Doc Manager, I wanted to add, another story just like, a couple 1000 words every chapter just like, for you to wait shorter times. I've been thinking of a (over used? My story has been pretty original so far. Do you think I _can't_ add a twist you couldn't expect?) high school themed. However this is a special one. They are exactly what they are except for Eve, she'll be a nasod, yet pretend to be human. Raven got his arm, and blah blah blah. I'm gonna try and I'd like the opinion okay?**


	9. My Memories and history are here?

**Eve's POV**

The red-headed boy scoffed. "I know you remember, you just need the right things to spark that memory." I rolled my eyes. "You won't believe it but your true goals probably can get that memory jolt."

"I'll believe that when... when I actually can believe something as idiotic as that. Much like your existence how pointless." I laughed and took Raven's hand.

"Eve, your here to stop the Nasod King from getting too many Nasods on the wrong side." I stopped and trembled, N-nasod, K-king? That's very familiar, then Raven took my hand and I tried to shake it off, but it felt like I am missing more information. "Oh and Raven, your here to make everything right you know don't you? I mean you killed half a city and tried to make everyone forgive you." Rave stopped. He looked at nothing but shook it of, somethings wrong.

We still left and took path to a forested area. I smiled a memory came up, slowly I'll piece this together. One way or another.

I sat down at a tree and thought of the memory that recurred. A day off is it? I liked the idea. "Rave." He smiled at me. "can we just not worry about the jerks? I want to stay outside for the day."

"Okay, anything for my um queen was it?" I shot a stern look.

"Don't call me that! They're probably trying to trick us or something!" He nodded. "s-sorry I snapped."

"Oh Eve you don't need to be sorrowful." I smiled.

We sat next to a tree. I laid my head on his lap. "A familiar sense." I shrugged at his response. "Hmm, I have a feeling, to get some ice cream..." I grabbed his hand.

"Let's go!" I ran off with him trailing but I stopped after entering the city. "Um... I have no clue where we're going." I laughed and rubbed my head.

"Oh, Hi!" I turned to a cheery blonde headed girl. "Raven, Eve are you looking for something?"

I didn't exactly know what she meant but I waved the thought off. "Um, yea, we're looking for an ice cream parlor..." I began not knowing what to say.

"Oh? You do realize your standing in front of it. Don't you remember?"

"Remember what?" Rave asked. "I can hardly remember anything other than that nasod finding us." The blonde girl paled.

"D-did it look big? Like three times as tall? Brown? shoots rockets?" I nodded. "T-that's one of the most feared of nasods. Wally, he's one scary guy. He almost destroyed this peaceful city! Oh if you don't remember us my name is Luchiel you bought a Solace wings for the El gang."

"El... Gang?" Raven asked.

"Don't rememeber them either? There's Els the hot-shot red-head." Matching the description of that jerk. "Then there's your best friend Rena, Raven you know other than your girlfriend here. Not to mention the only other person that has a mature mind." The girl with the green dress? "How could you forget Aisha, then again she's pretty rude and loud not to mention made you upset and made you get ice cream in the first place."

Oh, that's her name? JERK! "There's Ara, you guys just met her." The only other girl left is that black haired girl. "Oh and Chung the boy who... I feel bad for him."

"Why's that?" I asked.

"You really forgotten everyone of them?" I nodded.

"None of us know you, why we're here or anything. There is one thing we remember, each other." I smiled at Rave.

"Oh okay." Luchiel stated. "Chung, he's had a rough life." Raven and I looked at each other and shrugged. "He, he used to be a kind kid really. Played in Hamel's garden talk to his people and always had the time to train. But. then came the day, the demons came into Elrios." I took one step back. "The beastly creatures entered the city, then the king of them, overpowered their king. Lucky for him that his tutor had already handed Destroyer over and escape."

"Poor kid, I feel bad for yelling at him now." I regretted it. I sighed. "Rave maybe we should go find them first. I think we owe most of them an apology." I began but Rave stood. "somethin' the matter?"

"Yeah. What if this is another trick?" He asked.

"No. This can't be a trick." I thought about it. "Then again..."

"Exactly! They may be with them tricking us. They're probably using our forgetfulness to their advantage."

"You realize I'm right here right?" I nodded. "Then if you ask me. Go find Echo, she'll help I think she has some kind of mana drink for you guys to remember or something." Me and Raven shrugged.

"It's our best shot." I said.

"Or we could try to trust them. After all they sound plausible. Yet I can't help have that sensation that, there is truth hidden in the murk." He added as we walked aimlessly. Then a girl with a lollipop screamed.

"Damn it! Another failed attribute. Why is Plague so difficult to master of all the elements!" The girl screamed. "Ugh, this is the third time I have failed at getting Plague from a mystery shard!" Then she turned to see us. "I'm sorry I screamed. It's frustrating." I nodded. "Are you in need of anything?"

"Y-yes, me and Rave here forgot our memories and um the 'ElGang' or whoever they are kidnapped us and 'Luchiel' thinks we needed to see you to remember apparently." Echo nodded.

"Here, try these, Fire shard from Elrios and Mystery shards." I nodded and took one. "Break it, crush it or something just sprinkle it over you. Oh and heres a drink on me." she smiled and handed a cup of light blue liquid.

Raven and I looked at each other, the orb in our hand and we crushed it. The dust sprinkled over us yet I didn't feel any different. I took the drink. "Anything happen Rave?"

"Nope. Sorry Echo but nothing helped but thank you for the drinks..." Rave tried to say but we collapsed. Not pass out but fall and we we're paralyzed.

Echo tapped her forehead. "Why is it that the drink always has this problem. I need somekind of jump starter... Do you guys know anything that can um give you a boost?"

Rave tried but it ended in a grunt. "Oh darn! I forgot you're paralyzed. Hmm, give one grunt for a positive and two for a negative response." Rave grunted. "Okay, let's see. I got it!" Echo snapped her fingers. "I heard that sparks can help nasods. that okay?" I gave two unlady like grunts. "Oh right painful. Forgot that your developing feelings and Raven here already is." I would have rolled my eyes.

"How about, I give you a sharp, poke?" Rave sent one and only one. "Alright I'll try you first. One noise for human part one for armour." He sent one, which made sense I mean ExFire is, wait! I remember! ExFire! Sweet more memories are coming back. Echo shrugged and grabbed the end of her lollipop, the dry part hit Raven, fast too.

The only result was a scream of pain. Of course it was painful. "Oh my gosh I am so sorry!" Echo apologized. "Eve I'm so sorry I hurt your boyfriend it was a total accident!" I tried to nod but gave her one groan for the positive answer. "Um, I have an idea! But you'll have to close your eyes." I rolled them first then did as told. "If I can get this right," I was being dragged. I tried to peak but Echo yelled. "Don't open them!" I rolled my eyes with them still closed.

I felt a warm sensation meet me. "Open your eyes!" I opened them and I saw Raven's face, I blushed and backed away. "Yeah! It worked!" I tried to remember. "can you remember?"

"Let's see um... Aisha he um..." I thought about it and then it all clicked. "The jerk who made me cry all day, but became better over time as my friend, Raven my_ BOYFRIEND!_" I stretched a bit, he rubbed it off. "Rena my best friend. Um Chung the poor kid that lost his dad even though he had been sworn into duty to save his kingdom. Then theres Ara, well we just meet her as 'guardian' of a gods seal. Then me! I'm the queen of nasods!" Echo smiled. "Oh and can you warn me next time!?" Echo nodded.

"I'm glad you remember." Raven smiled. "I'm still lost," He sighed that only made my cry.

"You, you can't remember?" He shook his head.

"My still goal is just you and I together. Everything is clearer, I can make out names, but the only memories I truly have of anyone else, is my old life." his old life, the saddest tale one can hear, a betrayal from your best friend, seeing everything you hold dear being killed, I mean who could survive that? How about an emotionless nasod like I used to be?

"That stinks!" I yelled. "Come on, we can atleast trust them." I grabbed his arm but he hesitated to follow.

"No Eve, you can trust them. Until my memory is back I'll have to believe myself it's the few things I remember." I nodded in defeat. He smiled and we walked. I knocked on the door and everyone had faces of either shock or worry.

Aisha spoke up, "This again!? I thought we..." I held my hand up.

"Unfortunately, Raven can't remember, but I did, Echo... gave us a little spark to get it going."

Rena raised a brow. "What kind of 'spark'?" I motioned her and she turned her head, I whispered in here ear and then an ear piercing scream. "REALLY! That's the most romantic way I ever heard in my lifetime! By the way how old am I?" she pondered. "I'm probably like Eve but not like it matters." I smiled.

"So, Eve you can remember everything now," Chung started. "But Raven draws a blank." Rave nodded. "Well if Eve trusts us can't you? I mean if that's your goal why not play puppy and do what Eve thinks is right?"

I thought Chung was being very rude but Raven said, "Why not? I mean that is a fair point. But don't talk to me directly, tell Eve then I'll decide forum there." Everyone nodded. "in the meantime anyone want to suggest anything? To get my memory back that is." Nobody agreed on anything solid. "That's fine then. Eve I'm going up care to come?"

"No thank you Rave, I'll be there later." He nodded and left us. I heard the door creak close. I sighed loudly, "This is tough enough already." I whined.

"Problem Eve?" Rena asked.

"Let's see I know your telling the truth, Rave can't tell a thing, and I have no clue where..." But my answer came up when Moby and Remy appeared at my feet. "nevermind that last one." They shrugged. Then there was a blue blur in the air. "I thought I got all my memories, what was that blue blur?"

"Oh," Rena started, "I found him a few days ago, you guys got kidnapped then cause you were asleep." I nodded better. "Chung and I named him Chrysalis." I smiled at it, "Here feed it these." She handed me some seeds from her fruit she eats. I nodded and raised my hand to the crystal who somehow ate it.

I smiled. "Emotions still a bit fuzzy, you know it having the least effect on me recently other than well love and betrayal." They sighed. "I said I remembered not understand."

Els got up, "If Rave isn't cooking dinner who is?" But Aisha smacked him. "Fine wrong thing to ask." He said rubbing the back of his head.

I didn't understand laughter, apparently it goes 'haha?' or something. I just awkwardly smiled. "Anyways, can someone remind me of the feelings again."

"Um... don't hate me but..." Aisha started. "If you can't remember do you want to feel hurt?" I nodded. "Please don't take this the wrong way! I've said it before and you understood sadness then..." Bad feeling, "I said, your just robots..." I felt something and water circlets fell from my face. "Eve I'm so sorry!" I wiped away the H20.

"Aisha!" everyone yelled making her cry.

"N-no," they looked at me as I had my long silver hair flutter behind me as I slowly stood up holding onto the chair for support. "I-I asked for it, one emotion down for good this time." They smiled but I fell down again. "I-I'm fine." Chung got my back for support, Rena held my left, and Els my right. "T-thanks. J-just getting used to the renewed feelings. N-next p-please?"

"How about happiness!" Rena screamed.

"No need, I have Raven for that one." I smiled still not at 100%. "Um... let's see bored?"

Everyone laughed. "Easy sit outside for five minutes."

I had the help of everyone to bring me there. I sat at the side and waited... and waited... and "OH MY GOSH WHAT IS THERE TO DO!" I screamed.

Rena came over. "Congrats on feeling bored." I had a very pissed off look too. "Oh and anger!" I really wanted to punch her even though I got my memory of her back. "Come on! Aren't you tired?" I opened my mouth, placed my hand close and exhaled slowly. "Yes you are!"

Waving it off she dragged me to mine and Rave's nasod style room where he had sat on a chair near a desk and used a database clearly built into the wall. "Hey Eve."

"I thought you wanted rest."

"I did, but look," He slid it over, I don't remember this being added, then again I don't remember him even doing this just him telling me he did. "It apparently recorded everything." I looked at it. I hit the desk in anger.

I was really mad. "Why that lying conniving cheating rotten Nasod! Once we take care of the king that thing will be lucky if he is turned into a trash can!" That _thing_ was no nasod.

"Evey calm down." But my eyes jerked open.

I looked at him. "Evey?"

"Memory is slowly being reminded. But with you around, I think it comes by faster." My face flushed.

"Do you want to rest? I'm getting tired." Lie I already am tired. He nodded and helped me into bed. "Oh Rave there's no need."

"Why not? My queen?" He grinned at my crimson face. "Your so cute when you blush." I sighed and flipped into bed, he went in and got up suddenly.

I looked at him. "Something wrong? My king?" I laughed at him... but he didn't turn. "Oh dear something is wrong isn't it!"

He turned and didn't show emotion, like a regular nasod... "It's just, I don't think it's right... anymore... not until I get my memory back, I don't think it'll be fair. It'll feel like sleeping with a stranger wouldn't it? I've yet to regain my memory to it's fullest, yet you have already remembered. I feel like I'll be a bother to you."

"D-don't say that!" I yelled at him. "There is no way I'd hate you memory or not! You promised me several things... and I want you to remember that for sure!"

"Promise? I don't remember any promise I've made ever. Perhaps you can jump start my memory... do you have any ideas?" I thought of how I got mine. "Um... what Els said maybe then you can get your memory back! I mean it caused a little fight in our minds didn't it?" He nodded.

"I remember, I hate it though, one of the few that I can remember not involving you, involves death of many things. But there is a blur, a silvery blur, I know it's not you because it's before I meet the whatever gang. I have a strong feeling that memory is the trigger switch for it." I snapped my fingers.

I looked at him and smiled my best. "Raven, that silver blur... was your old fiance, you we're going to marry her, when your best friend, Alex, turned against you." I looked at him his breathing became heavy. "you we're captured sentenced to die, when the resistance and your almost to-be-wife saved you. When you outran them, they caught you all one by one. Then they killed them infront of you, all under the command, of Alex." He stared still breathing at the heaviest possible.

"Raven please calm down!" I yelled scaring he'd faint. I laid him on the bed. "Please rest while I finish? Okay, well, you we're the last to die... your spouse to be died infront of you, but before you could die. The new rebel nasods busted you out. Their purpose was a nasod human hybrid. As you are, they've accomplished that... you we're angry that you we're betrayed by your loyalest ally, hated the fact of your loved one dying in front of you, and then being turned into something, that cannot be reversed. They however planned it all. The Nasods used that anger, you would have destroyed them, if it hadn't have been for a chip they planted in the arm." He looked at ExFire.

"The arm is ExFire, the chip prevented you from attacking any nasod related items, be it a machine creating them, your own arm, or the nasods that did that to you. Filled completely with rage, you did the last thing you could... storm the city of Velder and crumbled it. But one day, it fell out... all the energy you had faded away you passed out and sent out to the forest. Not too long after you found the Elgang, a week after that me and Chung."

He fainted and paled. "Oh dear I knew it!"

**Raven's POV**

Where am I?! I thought to myself. I just listened to Eve and then after that I passed out. "That's right my dear." I turned and saw someone. "I know you don't recognize me, but please you have to. Eve really needs you."

"Who are you?" I asked.

"I'm your old fiance. I'm sorry I did but I've died like she said. I risked my life because I knew if anyone could stop him, it'd be you." The figure clasped my hand. "You need to remember, I can help you if you just allow me too. All you need to do is remember... your reason to fight on!" The girl smiled at me.

I thought it over and multiple flashbacks happened. I fell back but she grabbed my hand. "M-my reason... to fight on is... justice..." And with that one word a million thoughts cluttered.

The girl smiled and held my hands. "I'm very glad, you haven't given up have you?" I shook my head but I trembled. "Oh no Raven are you okay!?"

"Y-yes... it's just... my head it hurts... I feel like, something is intruding it... almost like, a virus..." The black dark area I stood vanished and formed a kingdom. "Where am I?" I looked around and stood still.

I meet the eyes of a girl with blue hair and a cloak. "Hello sir, are you here to aid the resistance?" Resistance?

"Um what do you mean lady?" I asked kindly but wait that's not mine, I never talk this sweetly or have a high voice. I'm twenty-freaking-four! I looked at my arm... What?! It's normal! I know I'm part nasod.

She sighed, "Living under a rock are you?" I nodded not knowing what this meant. "You realize that the king has gone mad and the top mercenary, Raven, has been tricked by his best friend. He was supposed to come here and aid us in a fight against the nasods. But Alex, the best friend I mentioned earlier, had tricked the king and even taken Raven by surprise." I stared in shock, Raven?! But that's me!

"E-excuse me, I'll be willing to help, but... I'm going to need a weapon." The girl nodded and tossed a sword... hold on, this sword... it's the one I used before my advancement! I accepted it, I need to learn what's going on.

_"You honestly can't tell?" _It was that lovely voice the one from the girl that was supposed to be my fiance. _"Your going through memories... but your taking them from different positions. Your actually in my place right now, don't worry it's nothing too serious. Just let the memories flow."_ The voice left my head.

She and I er my fiance? had left. We me um I'll say me. If I'm her then oh well. "Stand." She commanded and roughly half a dozen people stood, this must be a very serious resistance if only six are here to stop the king. "The very man, the King has been deceived an ordered death to a friend. This lady here, has joined. Tell me what is it you have joined."

I didn't do anything rather see, hear, even smell. But I never did anything just do what I was told, let the memory flow. "I'm... here because... I'm Raven's Fiance." That was the weirdest thing I've said... and I've got roughly enough memory for a week.

The next memory flashed. _"Your about to be free from the nasods after they had let you escape. In order for the human nasod hybrid._

The glass of green fluid had broken, the man, apparently me, had fallen out. The man had white eyes staring at his newly formed arms. Lashing out he aimed for the closest Nasod. But the attack stopped as he found himself attacking the wall. Even more angered he continued and continued, until the building gave out, then walls, homes. The homes became neighborhoods. Neighborhoods became districts, district to areas, soon the kingdom fell itself. "Fiance, who am I viewing the position at?"

_"I'm afraid your looking at the point of the feared Nasod King. He knew this, there once was a chip in your arm,"_ I looked at my arm. _"That chip was enabled to stop any of your motives from harming a Nasod including your own. I don't know why but Raven there is an even bigger threat than the Nasod King, the demons, and even the beast Bertha. This power is of chaos. Wild uncontrollable and dangerous. Your final memory is arriving, once this is here, you have no need to have lost any memory. It will be here at full."_

"Yes..." I saw the light as it came in and then be devoured by darkness until it stabilized... "T-this memory... It's!"

**Eve's POV  
**

Oh no! Raven has been passed out for nearly an hour. "Raven please wake up please! Raven I'm begging you... you promised not to die... you promised! Rave..." My tears flowed onto him. I stood next to him, holding his hand. I felt a faint heart beep, but I knew a human's heart beat is based on size and their movements. "You promised," I got in the bed and held him close.

"Eh?" The door opened. "Eve what's wrong!" It's Rena.

"R-Rave... he fainted! His heart rate is slowing down. I-I don't know what to do. He's paler than I am." I'm really worried for him.

Rena took a glance at my worried expression. "What would you do if you lost him?"

"I won't do anything for the rest of my life... Rave means to much to me. He promised he never would die on me either." I tried to give a smile but I buried my face, it was heated up from the fear of losing him, but also frozen as the tears remained.

Rena nodded. "I'll stay here, Eve go rest. Don't worry, he'll be fine." I nodded and held onto Raven crying whatever remained in my eyes. He moved a bit, but only from him exhaling, I rested my head on his stomach, if he woke up. I'd know, if he... no he won't.

I fell asleep half-hearted. Half of me knew he'd be okay, the other doubted it. I felt a singe of electricity, and drifted off into slumber. My sleeps never remain though, learning that between them are Chung and his loud barrage of explosions, Els quick paced strikes, and Aisha's screaming. But this was different. Rena stayed here I knew we we're safe...

In my visual mind of the unknown... "Raven? Rave come on you promised you'd take me!" I yelled at him, he wore orange and black armor, a scowl covered his face, until he turned to me. I smiled and he took my hand and knelt down.

"Where shall we go my queen?" He joked and I helped him up. "Eve, I promised you I'd do anything please let's go. The kingdom is waiting for it's return of it's true leader."

"Leaders." I corrected him and he was caught off guard. He looked so much older than when we had been today. He looked like me, even though I appeared as a roughly 13 year old, but now, I look like Raven. I'm a matured girl, though I don't mean it like that though. I mean I look more like a grown up than I did and do now.

Raven was surprised. "What ever do you mean my queen?" I pouted a bit.

"Stop talking like I am of higher status!" I yelled at him.

"Y-yes. Eve what do you mean?" I smiled.

"That's much better. I'm saying your promise. We're done Raven. We've defeated Chungs Dad who's fine now, we've stopped Bertha from destroying Elrios. The Elshards are now together flowing throughout the world. You made a promise Raven. To be the King of Nasods when we've stopped the King Nasod, that was a year ago, the other part was after everything was over you and I would return to my home, no our home."

He smiled. "I'm glad you remembered. There is nothing in my life that couldn't make me any happier. There is one thing that can that has yet to come though."

I looked very angry, "Oh really?! Then what is it!"

"You..." He knelt down and tears formed around my eyes they began to drop. "Eve? Will you do me the honor and bec-" I was awakened.

"Eve?" I looked up. "Eve I know we're dating but you don't need to be so clingy." I smiled Raven's fine yay!

I held him tighter. "Your back oh my gosh I thought you you..."

He shushed and held me stroking my hair gently. "Eve, your first my best friend, your second an ally I'd hate to lose, your third part of my family. But overall, your my queen my wonderful girlfriend the only girl that can make me any happier than when I am with you, is nobody." I cried and pushed my face onto his bare chest. "Everything is alright."

"B-but it's not until your memories return, I want you to remember your other friends too. You can't be alone with only me. You need other people too." He smiled.

"But why? Your after all the only one I'd need." He playfully answered. "I want to go down." I nodded and got up, but he took my hand. "Let me finish Eve, I want to go down and your going to come with me." I nodded and followed him.

Rena looked at us and smiled. "Um... I guess I'll go down to." she quickly headed down her and her amazing combat styles of flips and jumps.

Everyone looked at us. "Hey, Raven are you okay?" He nodded.

"Though there is something different." He said.

Even Ara looked impressed. "Oh hey Raven!" She smiled... then again, where did she go? After we saw her leave yesterday I didn't see her. "I came back from training, I'm getting better at my abilities too! I am a freaking awesome Kitsune! Oh wait you don't trust us yet... Hey Eve?" I nodded.

"She-." He cut me off

"Um I heard. That's not very important." I sighed memories still gone. I guess. "Oh and I don't trust you?" He put his hands on his chest. "Why I'm hurt." Everyone rolled their eyes.

Els spoke up, "Well, I guess your off for a walk there's the door use it."

I heard him mumble. "All these years, he's fallen in love and can't treat others right."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY!" Els said moving closer to him. "Listen you I'm gonna pulverize you!"

He rolled his eyes. "Think about what I just said."

"You said I've fallen in love and I still can't treat others right after all th...ese... years..." He blinked and Raven clapped his hands.

"Oh 100 points to Els for connecting the dots." He said in a high perky sarcastic voice. "I got my memory back... that and I got all of it back... but a bit differently."

Everyone had mixed feelings. He has his memory, but different? A memory is a fact you can not have it and then say it's not the same.

"Really?" Chung asked. "How would you manage that?"

He sighed but smiled out the window towards the stars. "Because, I heard the voice." He kept smiling, he should really do that more often. To people other than me. They might actually stop being intimidated and he can get friends.

I looked at him. "Who's voice?"

"Serenity's voice..." He answered.

"Who?" Ara asked.

"That's right, I never said her name before. Serenity, is my old fiance's name. **(A/N: This is my thought, in the game her name is never mentioned only referred to as love, fiance, spouse. Her name is completely unrelated to the game just the name I've given her. I'll probably end up forgetting too. But her name probably won't come up often.)**" I smiled, thanks for returning his memories. "But there was a certain cost ofcourse. The memories we're not of my own, rather the views of people that have been majory effected."

Everyone looked confused. "What are the trigger memories? The one you remember that got everything back?" Aisha asked.

"The first, was meeting Serenity in my unconscious state. Random memories filled but three stood out. The ones that changed my life." He smiled and looked at me. The smile faded as he turned away, a stern look had replaced the heart warming feeling to the chill of ice lying on a persons back. "The first, the death of the resistance along with Serenity." The gang looked down, we know how it hurt for him to remember that. Betrayal, anger, sorrow, pain, greif all in one day. A mental breakdown couldn't cope to what he had that day.

"The next, was my arm. The final, my meeting with and time with... Eve..." I blushed and held his hand as his amazing smile etched across his face.

But the question remained there. "Then what's the importance of this if you did not have your memories the way they we're originated."

He frowned. "That part both creates a warm feeling and a broken one. It can shatter me or can return me, it all depends on the way you look at it, During my first memory, I did not have my own memory view. I had Serenity's memory. The way she acted for me, to get me to escape, her last feeling before she died infront of me. Her final words returned to me, 'Don't give up, even if I'm gone!" He smiled. "The sting there is her death, the thing that can bring me back is her final words gave me hope and the actions she took to help me escape.

"The next memory, of my arm... this memory is the hated of all. It was not my memory I had learned. I don't know how it happened, but I have taken the Nasod King's memory." I scowled. That insolent jerk's memory with him?! Gross! "He made that happen, taken me at my worst to take out his enemies best. From that he had managed to take control of the war. I became his best weapon, until that day. I passed out the chip that stopped the attacks by keeping my rage unleashed.

"The final memory, I know it's weird and probably disgusting. The memories from here weren't my own, instead... They we're Eve's." He grasped my hand as I blushed. "It's creepy but I know exactly how she felt and the way she thought. Oh and Eve?" I looked at him, he came close and whispered. "I'd love to be your king someday." I blushed even harder staring with wide eyes. He winked.

"What did you say Raven!" Aisha yelled trying to find out what can get me to blush this much. "You've never made her blush _that_ shade of red before!"

"That's a secret Eve knows that I found out and you won't." He said. "Well, that state of mind tired me out, if you need me to make dinner so Chung won't burn the house down."

"IT WAS ONE TIME I DIDN'T KNOW THAT I WASN'T SUPPOSE TO USE A FOIL!" he yelled.

"Dude, you burned our house, by cooking toast." Els pointed out.

Chung was pissed. "UGH! Guys nobody told me or taught me how to cook I just learned it off of Raven. Gosh! I've only spent a year out of royal life I don't cook the food I ingest it."

"Way too much info there." Aisha laughed.

I had to aswell. "Hey, how did we get from Raven's memory to Chung burning the house?"

"I'M GOING OUTSIDE!" He yelled in anger, the second the door slammed everyone burst out laughing.

"I should, go, get him..." Rena said between fits of laughter. She ran out after him.

Me and Rave just stood there, next to each other until we sat down on the couch. "Need a rest still?"

He nodded, "I never knew remembering could take so much out of you." He laughed until he began to cough, I patted his back. "Eve," He coughed again, "I'm fine, just loss of energy."

"Don't talk!" I screamed worried. Aisha and Els got the hint to go upstairs. "You need to rest," I was going to get up but yet again he pulled me back down. "Fine I'll stay." I got behind him and cuddled. I thought about it. "What specifically did you remember about us from my view."

"Oh Rave," He mocked in a high voice clasping his hands and batting his golden eyes much like mine. "He has such a cute smile, I wish he'd smile more often, his eyes are so dreamy, Rave does so much around the house how can I thank him?" I blushed he really had my mind in the time. "You know that mind link we had is up still." I blushed more.

"How did we even get a mind link?" He thought about it.

He snapped his fingers. "There must be something in the nasod room I made for us, it must have slipped through the energy circuits and crossed our DNA strands into each other. They must have entered my arm and you and switched it around by accident. If you'd like I can try and fix it," I waved my hands frantically.

"No! I, I mean, I'd like to make sure you're okay when I can't see you."

"Aren't I supposed to say that." I hugged him again. "Fine with me then." I kissed his cheek and took a rest next to him. The two of us fell to sleep for real, for a while.

**Raven's POV**

I did have that memory to be honest. It felt weird after knowing Eve's my girlfriend and best friend. Being in her mind? It felt wrong, but she didn't mind it when I told her of the mind link. She's probably reading my mind, but I don't have any secrets I wouldn't tell her if she asked. There aren't supposed to be any secrets in a relationship the other won't tell unless it's matter of life and life? Eve doesn't want me talking about me dieing so I won't think of it either.

_"Raven?"_ It was her, no not Eve, Serenity._ "Raven please, be good to Eve. She's clearly the world to you and if your happy with her please don't feel bad for me. It's my wish, for you to be happy. If not, then you've let me die for nothing. If you want me to be happy like your promise, be happy! Don't let her cry because of something you caused unless they're tears of joy."_

_"Y-yes Serenity, oh and, thank you. I won't let you down. Thank you for letting me be with Eve, my queen."_

_"Anything for the sweet man I grew up with. You've been my best friend, my boy friend, my spouse. It ended quickly but you are living a happy life. You've seen how I felt for you, your happiness was my world, I was your world. If this is how it works, treat Eve right. Don't let that jerk of a King get her down."_

_"Don't worry, I'll be her king, it's a promise I'll keep for her you and me." _I felt her smile. _"Serenity? Is this the last time I'll hear of you? You've helped me so much I don't want to forget you."_

I heard a small laugh. _"Oh Raven even with another girl, you can make everyone feel better. I'll always be there supporting you. If you need anyone to talk to, about Eve or anything always remember, your dream is where you can confront me. It's when you have a strong feeling I will come, and when you request I may come. Rave do me the favor, and crush that former friend of ours Alex."_

_"For what he's done? I'll see to it. That's what the world needs what I need."_ Serenity left me and my dream drifted in.

It's the one that didn't haunt me, but at the same time did. It was a constant dream. Me and Eve, side by side looking at a wonderful sunset. Hands overlapping on a picnic blanket. The two of us blushing yet we looked too old for it. Wait we already are and we still do it. Never mind, but the same thing happens, an arrow is shot between us. Our luscious smiles turn to the demons scowl as we looked at the beast that DARED ruin the moment. It shined almost like glitter in it's armor, it carried a bow and continued to fight with horrible accuracy.

I smiled and Eve took my hand, the normal one. I had dropped my sword and we both did what any nasod would do, I'd shoot explosives out of my hand and Eve shot lasers. Oh isn't that normal? Well it ended quick due to one thing an alarm...

"What's that smell?" Eve moved her hand infront of her nose. "It's burning." I looked at the kitchen and sighed,

"Water orb!" I threw my orb as the room quickly froze over with a thin layer of ice. Eve rolled her eyes. I looked for the source, of course... the toaster... "Chung did you forget the foil AGAIN!?"

"I was pissed and hungry! A dude's gonna forget how to cook when under those conditions." I shook my head, unbe-freaking-leivable. "Whatever," He mumbled walking back up.

Eve was about to get up, "No Eve I got this one,"

"NO!" I was surprised to hear her yell. "You are in NO condition to do anything throwing an elshard orb is simple, cleaning while your health isn't at it's top? Especially in a frozen room with a charred toaster?" I wanted to speak up then our lips meet. "I'm cleaning the room. And I'll cook dinner with Chung. Go upstairs. NOW!"

"Yes deary." I knelt and kissed her backhand having her blush. "I'll come down later for dinner."

She stopped me. "No, I'm bringing you dinner. We can eat upstairs." I smiled and ruffled her long hair. "I'll see you soon."

**Eve's POV**

I worry of him sometimes. "Hey Rave?" I turned to see who called. It's Ara, "Oh hi Eve! Is Raven feeling better? He doesn't look great. I began to worry you know how it is a member of the team is important."

"Yeah, I sent him upstairs. I'm sure Els and Aisha can keep him company if he needs any, what would you like for dinner?"

"A kitsune doesn't need much, any form of vegetation and protein will do." I nodded as she came into the kitchen. "You know Eve, you could make a great wife!" I blushed. "I mean from what they've told me nobody could ever break down the 'unemotional man'."

I laughed at her answer. "You realize I too was had no emotion for a long time, for over one million years." She gawked at my reply. "They never told you? I've been trapped in a cell for over a million years. During that time, I had been placed in eternal slumber as we we're thought to die. I could bring them back.

"But thing's aren't meant to be sometimes. The nasods lived, and I still rested until the elshards were spread among the world. The very shard was of mystery. I have no attribute power that can awaken me to my fullest, so I have this orb on my forehead. It is of the original fragmentation of the shard. That shard has an unlimited power.

"Only when I am fully happy, the shard will glow. When it does, order can be returned to Elrios. That is the ancient prophecy that has been handed down upon each princess of any race. You are not of royal decent, but you are a protector nonetheless.

"There is no difference between a female protector and a princess. The princess must make the kingdom they live in happy, as the protector must protect to do the same. You must retain happiness and your true potential can be revealed."

Ara looked skeptical, "My true potential?"

I nodded. "You see, you believe you are a kitsune and your right. But you haven't reached the full point. It is of the final job change class. You must pick one of the three. Only when you've attained it will it be reached."

"What happens if I do?" she asked.

"Nothing, the protectors, the guardians, the princess and princes must be in sync. When all four of each kingdom are finally happy and reached their peak. They become strong to lock away the evil sleeping within Elrios." I finished.

"The evil? What of the gods?" she asked.

"The gods are merely the calm before the storm. Yes they have massive power, but, also not nerely enough to destroy Elrios. Five crystals is all it takes... upon the fifth destruction they are gone for a longer period than before. But each arrival attains more and more destructive force.

"To finish this you must reach for it. You are the protector of gods. A kingdom has either the protector and guardian or prince and princess. I've been around for a long time as the princess, it was when I became queen when the king took power.

"Until the king is gone, I remain queen. That's why I must stop the king." I told her.

"But what of Raven? Wouldn't being with him mean you'd be a queen again?"

"Yes but there is a difference." I told her. "Raven..."

**CLIFFHANGER! XD How rude am I? I apologize for such a late chapter. Please, accept my apology. In return I've created a super duper extra long chapter! This chapter is NOT a filler! It's actually... foreshadowing my future plans. I'd like to settle something. My story here is gonna have a special thing every 10th chapter. It can be as simple as a little knowledge for me to learn about you.**

**Now, I've decided on something you get to learn about. Me, I know it's a corny 'meet the author' thing. But how better to learn of me then adding it, think of it! You get to learn about me bit by bit. Here goes...**

**Why is it I have these emotional things made so easily? I know that I'm a guy, but... I've never been the 'tough guy'. I'm always the softy. Well how can I put it so you can understand? I am very emotional that during the song, Paper Planes by Rin Kagamine (I love Vocaloid) I cried, for a long period of time. I'm watching Tsubasa Chronicles (Day this was posted) and I have tears in my eyes. Creating these emotions is not difficult.**

**I'll add more since it's not clear. I'm 14 and I have a bunch of female friends (If you think like that your weird and gross) I don't mind though. I'm an odd one alright, I cry, I have that 'feminine' side of me, I've already become a teen, yet... I don't act like most guys. The feelings I've experienced are what makes me special and this story thrives off of it. Thanks for reading.**


	10. Valentine Breakup Makeup!

**Author's Note:**

**Like I said this is the tenth chapter! The specialty is... my El Sword characters and other shtuff (yes shtuff not to be confused with the real word stuff). If you'd like to meet me sometime it's probably going to happen on the weekend. There is going to be more this is the special chapter afterall! Plus it's extra EXTRA _FREAKING EXTRA_ long chapter! (Don't you dare think that way or think that's what she said. Jerks)**

**Reckless Fist- Wildscar  
Sheath Knight- SupremeKingV  
Lord Knight- FireBlade31 (Delete? Probably not)  
Deadly Chaser- BlastrDark**

**Planned (Code Electra)- SakuraLi  
**

**Eve's POV**

"But what of Raven? Wouldn't being with him mean you'd be a queen again?"

"Yes but there is a difference." I told her. "Raven..."

But he came down. "Hi guys."

"I told you to stay in our room. You're too worn out." I demanded.

He shrugged. "Would it really matter?" I thought over... he could just read my mind. "I'd prefer if you could just talk out loud." I rolled my eyes.

I looked back out my friend in orange. "Anyways. The fact that I am technically the queen of nasods until the king is destroyed, and the fact I want to be with Rave." I took a quick glance. He looked like the same ol' Rave, it's nice really. "Like I said each country contains either it's Protector or guardian, or Prince and Princess. I never quite understood it in the first place. But as time passed they develop signs."

Ara raised her brow. "Oh really? Like what?"

"An ability no other one in their race can have but the boy and girl. I myself have both the ability to create nasods like the scout unit or nasod weapons. You've gained a kitsune's abilities I believe. Raven well." I giggled a bit, "Raven _is_the prince of nasods. Well not entirely, he's gained the support of nasods as he can easily control ExFire, but he can also create such as his 'Charged Bolt"

His eyes widened in surprise. "Are you telling me, that I am actually _meant_ to be with you?" I shook my head.

"You and I are key components to stop evil. It's a myth that _every_ prince and _every _princess are to be married. It just happened, but nothing is wrong with that! It's rare that this happens, a prince and princess for one kind but are nearly the same. It's many of the times of two different cultures, I remembered about everything in my time yet the current time is all a big confusion."

Ara spoke up again. "Okay, so I'm a protector, your a princess of Nasods, Raven's a prince of nasods... Then who's the guardian of whatever I am?"

Chung and Rena followed Aisha and Els down. "Look, all Rena and I are saying is maybe you could, calm down? A bit?"

"WE ARE CALM!" Els and Aisha yelled, they blushed and looked down... "Maybe a bit too loud..." They said quietly.

I waved to them, "Hey guys." I said calmly as if the whole commotion never occurred. "Anyways, Ara your the protector of gods, but not only that but humans since you we're originally that. You became the protector of gods through the rare occurrence of being one of the last in the village." She nodded. "Okay then. The remaining are unknown. Ironically it is each of us. Rave and I are from nasods. Els, Chung, Ara are humans, Aisha is mages, and lastly Rena is from Elves!"

"What are you talking about?" Chung said completely lost.

"Oh nothing, just important things that aren't your concern unless your one of _them _but there isn't a way to be certain from your stature yet." I explained. "Anyways Raven get your butt back up those stairs!" He saluted, smiled his glamorous smile, ruffled my shining hair still stained with dirt, and began the accent up the creaky wooden boards.

I went to the kitchen and cooked. Everyone looked curious. "I'm cooking for Rave, nothing wrong is it?" I asked making less sense than I planned. Yes I planned to make no sense.

**Ara's POV**

I'm a protector? What do protectors do? Infact if I'm the only one she knows I can't even tell how a protector is different other than abilities normal people don't have. Like... Raven's abnormal abilities, he's art human yet at the same time, he's not.

I walked to my couch/bed. I slept on it anyways. "Hey you don't mind if I rest do you?" I asked Els and Aisha sitting there. They nodded and got up holding hands. "If you need a room try your own?" Everyone else laughed, the two blushed. I hit the ground with my spear and my hair turned white and split into nine sections. I took one step and rested my head on the arm rest, my body rested on the two cushions, and lastly my legs layed on the other arm rest.

"I'm sorry." I opened my left eyelid, which technically is the upper one. Chung was the only one in the room. The kitchen was separated by a wall, well not really it had like it's own open window. "I'm sorry."

My eyebrow raised. "For what?" I asked intrigued.

"For everything." He looked really down. "I'm really sorry."

"Chung I know we're related **(Reminder: In my story Chung and Ara are related, decided because they are the only ones with last names XD Chung Seiker and Ara Haan)** but I can't read your mind." I reminded him.

He sighed. "Ara please... I'm sorry that I was the only one that didn't trust you. As the prince of the Hamel Kingdom," So he's not the human prince? I'm lost. I need more help. "please accept my apology, I am of royal blood, I should have been the kindest but. Instead I've been the rudest of all." I felt sympathy. "But you never told me, what happened."

"What are you talking about?" I asked faking a smile.

Chung looked into my eyes, his short hair and blue hankercheif looked strange on him. Then again I live in a fairly warm region so warm clothing never seemed strange. I liked Eves and Raven's look, not too cold but not to hot. A perfect look from my people in my opinion.

"You mean why am I at night before you found me?" I teared a bit as he nodded. "I-it's my brother... He... your going to hate me again."

"I can't." he said surprising me. "I hated myself for this, that I couldn't trust you until the second time we needed your help to save Eve and Raven." I felt Rena's stare, she's watching from the staircase like a little kid would. I noticed her and smiled which was returned. After that she began her decent. "tell me about your brother."

I nodded as the tears glistened in the descending sunlight. "He... sided with the demons... the ones that killed the guards... it was him... He was given two choices. Have his soul forever rest in hell, a fiery dimension where the demons will make his afterlife one of the worst. The other choice, to become a demon himself and kill anything against him."

Chung's eyes raged. Then he calmed down. "I don't hate you or your brother." He said shocking me. "He's scared. Everyone has a fear."

"And what's yours?"

"Yours is clear cousin. It's the same for different reason as mine. Your afraid your not strong enough to keep the seal, sealed. Mine is that I am not strong enough to keep everyone safe. That's why I took up the role of the Shooting Guardian." guardian?! Hold on! All his changes had Guardian in his name! Could it be that he is the guardian?!

Rena sat down next to me. "You mean?" I nodded and cried a bit. "We can help you, we can try and get your brother back." She offered. I smiled wiping the cold moisture from my eyes.

"You mean it?" I asked too surprised by the offer. She nodded.

"I'm sure that we can get everyone else to agree." But then a data base appeared I squealed. I lived in the freaking village _alone _for a couple years. You think something electronic appearing out of nowhere isn't scary?!

It's Raven. "Eto..." The hell does that mean! "Sorry for scaring you... I made a few adjustments to the cameras. Wally isn't going to sneak up on me and Eve anymore... why does he even want us?" He pondered aloud. "Anyways I'm willing to help... if Eve can stop worrying." The window shrunk to half the screen as another face appeared. Eve.

"I am not letting you. Oh and I hacked the database with my own." Sticking her tongue out. I am so confused. And Eve thought she was lost with human actions. I'm completely drawing a blank. "Anyways I'm willing to help. Raven don't even think about fighting back you're in no condition to."

He nodded. "You guys are almost talking like your from a different dimension." I told them. "You realize your still here talking to us right?" They nodded and looked back towards us.

"I'll help." Eve said. "Raven is going to rest up, maybe we can find him today! Let's go!"

"Nope," I said sadly, "He's in Hamel... you know that you need to reach Velder first, in order to do that you must defeat Bertha to even get to him you need permission from Stella. She allows only those that have helped defeat the King or atleast weaken him. And the only way to reach him is the air ship on Bethma."

Raven sighed. "Looks like it's more waiting, what a drag." He sighed. "Eve are you certain."

"That you can't come down yes I am certain you can't. I'm going and." Eve said taking voer

"That's final." He finished.

Everyone looked at each other. One thought crossed our minds. "Did you just finish each others sentences?" we looked at each other.

"Ironic." everyone stated laughing their butts off. Raven started. "Um you see, during the time of absence, before we we're kidnapped you know when we slept." Oh yeah, everyone slept with each other... why didn't the guys sleep with the other guys? Or girls with other girls? Never mind not important. "There seemed to be a glitch in the room... If you remember it was for Eve to remember her home, well somewhat, anyways it somehow bits of mine and Eve's data, merged them, and placed them back. That part happened to be pieces of our mind. I wanted to take it out thinking it's an invasion of her privacy but she said."

"I'd rather have it than keep an eye out." She smiled finishing the sentence again. "I'm done cooking I'll bring it up now." She disappeared from the screen and appeared in the doorway with a bowl of soup. "I'll bring this up, Moby Remy?" Her little andriods happily returned to their master.

They beeped with happiness in their shining small armor. Quickly the white one became a seat for her, appreaciating it she smiled and took a seat. "You guys are the best." She hugged the other one **(Can someone tell me which one is which!? One's black the other is white but they always are referred to as Moby and Remy but never which is which.)** and ascended.

**Raven's POV**

He sighed being put under 'house arrest'. "Why is it that I have to be here?" He asked Eve who was preparing the soup tray on our desk. "I really do feel fine. It's been two hours if not more." She sighed.

"Because I care about you," She put the spoon down and brought the tray with the soup next to me. Motioning the spoon to my mouth. "Now open up."

I rolled my eyes, "You don't have to be like a mothe-" She jabbed the spoon in my mouth just enough for the spoon head to be poured. "mother to me..."

She laid down "I want to though it's fun!" she acts like a kid, like when I was... but my only childhood had been mimicking my mom during chores and copying my dad during training to become a Crow Mercenary. "Besides, what if your hurt? You're exhausted for crying out loud!"

I smiled though despite what she said was true. "Eve... you know I can't die right?" She looked up questioning what I just said.

"B-but your still part human and I can't make you a nasod that's heartless!" Ironic her having no heart anyway. "HEY! I know I don't have a heart but I've been developing feelings."

I nodded slowly. "I can't die, until I've fulfilled my promise." Another glance of confusion. "I told you Eve, I will neither die for you it's your wish, the other is I can't until we're happily together." I smiled holding her hand. I saw her eyes droop. "Moby Remy? Can you help me get her to rest?"

"N-NO!" She refused and yawned. "I, I can still keep going! I'm no, not tired yet. I can go on longer please Rave?" Her eyes glistened. I was about to cave in. But something tried to get the hold of me. 'Let her stay up.' I don't know what happened, my pupils dilated and I collapsed...

**Eve's POV**

"Okay... what the hell just happened?" I asked seeing him collapse. "I knew I shouldn't have don-"

_"You should rest."_ then I collapsed. But when I woke up I saw Rave awake next to me. "What the freaking hell happened?" We looked around. And hugged each other holding on to each other fearing what could happen.

"Don't ever scare me again." I said biting my thumbnail **(XD had to, both a reference seen when worried, plus a computer reference BONUS!)** and held him close.

He smiled and his hair flashed back and forth for a moment. "Don't worry, nothing is going to harm you. I'd bet my life but..." I nodded. A swift movement in the shadows of the barren metals that filled the area. He pulled out his sword. "Show yourself!" I couldn't believe my eyes. "Where on Elrios are we?" What were we staring at you ask?

We peered at... ourselves.

"I'd like to ask you the same thing." I guess I yelled at me... which one? The other one DUH!

The other Rave rolled his eyes. "Eve you forgot that we wen't in the Henir's Time and Space?" She snapped her fingers and smiled. "Who are you?"

Rave and I looked at each other. "I guess we're you?" I'm not certain but they looked like the people in my dream. The advancements. But the room filled up. "What the heck is going on!" I screamed hiding behind Rave.

Who was here now? Me as everything is all, the original me, the previous me, the future me which you just know, the four other me's as in the two other paths and their advancements.

Everyone took one look and nodded except for me and Rave we kept our guard, well he did I hid behind him. He held his blade cautiously and pointed his arm towards the advancement him. "Don't you dare touch Eve." I took a quick shot at everyone. They returned with a confused look.

"You realize all of us are either parallel each other, or of different times right?" The past me pointed out with Raven holding her hand, I thought we didn't trust each other completely, then again we slept with each other each night. "Each of us show how strong we are. Though each time is never the same as the last." I looked at which of us paired.

Clearly there was Code Electra and Over Taker and our futures. Next is Code Architect and Sword Taker and their advances, lastly... Weapon taker and Code Nemesis. Do all our classes match? I decided to ask. "Do all our classes match our feelings?"

Code Empress spoke, "Yes, Raven and I are calm and collective, well you two are right now. Trust us it took forever for you guys to come out. You and your advancements."

"Why is that?" Rave asked. "If we're parallel, wouldn't that, oh wait the time part." They nodded.

The future me took over. Gosh this is taking forever to explain. "They are saying that because of the advancements. Right now you are calm and collective and so is your/my Rave-y dear." He shrugged, he as in her UGH! I'm calling him RF for his name. "You see the advancement affects both yours and his emotions."

I feared to ask but I had to know. "What are the changes?"

RF sighed. "I, lost control again." Everyone gasped. EVERY FREAKING ONE. "There was one thing that could save it. Turn pure rage into sheer power. But that's everything they could do. I randomly outbreak but the chip regulates it."

Raven groaned. "Another chip?" He nodded. "Fine so... Eve?"

Future me sighed. "To gain this strength, emotions became too much to handle. I gave them all up. Every single one. The only thing left is being calm and collective like I mentioned." I nodded but held onto Raven. "I'm sorry, but even your love, both of you will simply give it up. Just like we did." I stood up and yelled back at myself.

"LIES! A future is one of many possible paths," I cried the tears staining the bits of grass. "You might have given up, but we can find a way!"

The other uses stared at each other, I could have sworn I saw a glimpse of a tear in RF's eye, but in mine? An unemotional stale look. My mouth was a straight line, my eyes? There was not a single tear, nor sign of happiness. "Good luck, you have two options from this point, continue..." My future motioned to a building diamond to her right, "or you can stop this and leave..." She motioned to the created diamond on her left.

I looked at Raven and he nodded, we did the surprising thing. We continued, everyone stared. "Why?" The regular uses said... I'm getting so confused.

Raven and I smiled, "Because," We said at the same time, something none of them expected, in fact they we're shocked! "We told you, you people have decided one path, but we said we'd go the other one." Raven and I finished. "If you want us to change we have to go the difficult path, no matter how terrible it may be."

We disintegrated and entered the next room, but we woke up!

Raven and I smiled at each other, "Same dreams?" We laughed at the answer.

**Els POV**

"So... what's for dinner?" Aisha hit the back of my head, "Okay okay! I should stop asking for food. Gosh I'm made for barrage attacks I eat like quintuple (5x) the amount of food you guys do!"

"You hardly exercise how is it your more fit than any of us?" Wondered Chung. "Your the only one who sticks indoors with Eve and Raven who train harder then all of us inside." I stared at him finger bent, pointing to the ground. "You realize they're Nasods and can program the visual fight into their data, then make an analysis of it and train later right?" Everyone nodded... except me.

I felt the need to talk to them... so I did. "EVE RAVEN GET YOUR FREAKING BUTTS IN HERE!" I screamed in a demanding voice. They came down.

Eve held Raven's hand again, looked deeply into his eyes and he nodded. She whistled, wow, who'd guess Nasods could whistle? Two lasers came out of nowhere! "There's your answer." They laughed and left.

I stomped my foot and everyone laughed at my feminine action. "How dare they!" Chung got up and prepared dinner. I ran to him and tried to help.

He closed his eyelids and said, "Don't even think of helping, if you want to help, I suggest that you go to Stella we've got Eve and Raven back. When you and Aisha are back, you can eat."

Aisha stammered. "WHAT!? Why do I have to go!" she yelled.

"Because, you want to leave him alone with another girl?" Rena joked. Aisha ran upstairs.

She yelled back down, "Els hurry up!" I crossed my arms and walked up.

**Rena's POV (You all know how much I change POV's if it's NOT the main pairing made for this.)**

"Thanks for helping me get rid of them." Chung winked and I blushed.

I grabbed some spices an placed the rack next to him. "You and I both know that it's better that Els isn't near anything flammable."

Chung laughed, "Yeah, and who gave him the idea of being a magic knight? Control fire? He'll burn the house first." I laughed at his joke. He quickly cooked up some regular steak.

"Steak again?" He nodded. "But we had that last time!" I whined. "Can you atleast add something new?"

Chung sighed. He grabbed some fruits and lettuce and placed it under the steak. I clasped my hands and had a chibi face **(That's right, chibi. You know beady black eyes with a four pointed star. Horizontal oval blushes and a round face.)** "That looks delicious!"

Chung smiled and handed it to me. Seven for all of us. Though I really don't eat anything other than Elfruits and the seeds. "Alright, mind getting Raven and Eve?"

A screen popped up. "Alright we'll come down." but I noticed that Raven's face was pretty red and Eve smiling like crazy. That meant one of two things happened. Please be the appropriate one! "Oh, and thanks for interrupting our make-out session." I sighed in relief. **(If you want that, you must be insane)**

The screen vanished and I turned to Chung. "You know what tomorrow is right?" He shrugged.

"What?" He asked.

I grinned wildly. "It's Elves day to appreciate those they care for. We call it Elf's True Care day." He smiled.

"Humans have a similar tradition. But we call it Valentines day." I nodded I've heard of this. "Difference is we don't do it for those we care for, we do it for everyone even our enemies. Everyone really enjoys the day where everything is relaxed. You probably won't believe this but they filmed the Phoru's an the village of Ruben actually getting along. Though it was simply a one day, once a year truce."

Raven and Eve came down the next moment. "And that's what we call Valentines day..." Raven finished. "Oh, sorry I wasn't able to cook dinner Chung." He waved it off though, "Well thanks anyways." The two smiled and sat. The door opened though, and revealed a pissed off Aisha and a nervous Els.

They sat at the table, something clearly happened. I was about to break the silence but Eve did that for me, "Oh my gosh new record of Els and Aisha being quiet three whole minutes, fifteen seconds, and ninety-nine milliseconds!" Raven chuckled lightly.

Els was about to explain but Aisha turned... Everyone began eating, not a word spoken. Aisha pushed out of the table and stood up, "I'm finished. I'll be going upstairs now." I swear if this was some video game we'd all have question marks on our head. Three of them for each of us. Except probably Raven and Eve who'd have one being more understanding of a fight like this.

However Els had none, he had his palms against his lap and he got up and over to the couch. He still had a forlorn look plastered on his face. Eve and Raven gave a look at each other and nodded. Did they just speak telepathically?Whatever. They went separate ways, to my surprise Raven went to Aisha and Eve to Els. Then again it's probably better, opposites attract and if the opposites separate... then maybe another opposite can help.**  
**

**Aisha's POV**

I can't believe that Els! He! I can't believe he just GRRRR! I heard a knock on the door. "If it's Els get the hell away. Anyone else please come in." The door opened and revealed Raven. "Oh, hey Raven." He sat next to me on my purple red bed.

"Hey Aisha." and patted my back, "Mind explaining what happened between you and Els? Eve and I are really worried for you." I rolled my eyes, ever since they joined they pretty much parented us. Kind of, Raven always fathered us and Rena did before Eve came in and understood human feelings recently. "Come on you know we worry about you."

"Yeah yeah daddy." I rolled my eyes.

He laughed a bit, "You always called me dad before Eve came in remember?" I nodded.

"How could I forget?" I remembered it still we just finished kicking Banthus's butt when I heard rustling in the leaves. He had b een lying on a log, I poked his nasod arm and oh wait not the time for _that _memory. "You always cared for all of us and Rena did too. I would've sworn you and her would have gotten together."

He ruffled my purple hair. "Your like my little girl, even though your just nine years younger." I nodded. "Now can you please tell me what happened?"

"I saw Els talking with Ariel and then they kissed each other on the cheeks, but it still caused him to blush like a embarrassed tomato." I said in a depressing tone. "He smiled and I ran crying, he followed, caught up tried to explain and I got angry." He doesn't look too pleased with the answer though.

He stood up, bent over and held me, I gasped a little. "My little girl," He whispered into my ear. "you need to understand Els more. Tell me do you love him with all your heart?" I nodded. "Then why don't you trust him too?"

I held back and smiled. I whispered back, "Thanks daddy." **(If you want information on this the KEEP READING! Gosh you humans are in such a rush {Mini-minder: My name is meant for spacial stuff since it's Stardust not something human related})  
**

**Els POV (again yeah I know)**

Does Aisha even trust me? I mean Ariel, doesn't she know that... I felt a poke and turned to Eve. "Oh, hiya Eve." she sat next to me. "what's up?"

"I should be the one asking you that. Is something up between you and Aisha? Raven went up to check on her." Oh yeah, Raven used to be our 'dad' in this trip because he feed us, gave us ED since he saved his, bought the house... he pretty much made sure we had what we needed. Rena became our 'mom' by technicality since she was also good at keeping money. But that ended after Eve and Chung came up, I would've forgotten if this didn't happen.

"Yeah, I saw Ariel doing her job and stopped by for a visit since Aisha wanted to talk to Stella alone for a bit," I lied, I wandered off and she helped me find her almost. "Ariel... she's a good old friend from my family. Her dream of being on the news came true and mine of going on this quest. But... Aisha ran off after I pecked Ariels cheek and she pecked mine."

"Oh, so you two we're once." I nodded.

"Yeah, before Ara came a year later, we we're best friends but she moved before Ara came in and then we got along really well too. I just don't know why Aisha can't hear me out for once." I complained a bit. "I mean, I love her dearly and I'd never do anything like that. I'd do anything but it's hard to explain when she just avoids me."

Eve clearly had an idea, she snapped her fingers. Who knew she knew so many human actions. "How about you talk to her?" I shook my head.

"I think Aisha doesn't want to talk to me at the moment." I said in a monotone.

Eve nodded respecting my decision. "You should talk to her at night though."

I nodded and went to my room. "Hey Eve?" she looked up, I need to get used to her new look with those emotions. **(Anyone else having a hard time remembering that both Eve and Els look like the new classes? I am)** "Thanks for the talk." she smiled and I went up.

I found Aisha in my room still talking with Raven. I decided not to disturb them and went to the restroom to 'freshen up'.

But when I finished my shower, placed my hair back in it's magnificent pony tail. (Do you have a problem with that?! Cause if you do Conwell and I have a few things to tell you!) I couldn't find Aisha instead I found Raven and Eve talking. I walked up and asked what's up.

"Well, Aisha didn't really want to talk to you today Els. I tried to convince her really I did, but she said she'd like to rest in our room for today with Eve, I'll be at our desk anyways. Do you mind being alone?" Raven asked I nodded which he smiled at. "Very well. If you need anything just knock on your wall, I'll bring a screen up and dim it so we can talk and if you need to talk to Eve she wouldn't mind would you?" He looked at her who nodded back.

I turned back into my room. I laid down in the bed me and Aisha shared. Ironically it's half purple and red. Yet I slept on the purple part _before _we got together. Perhaps fate played with our destinies. I smiled at a picture that stood on our bed head. What is that picture you ask? A group picture we took before Ara and the whole Wally problem came in. Eve _just _figure out how to smile.

After taking a look at it I smiled at it too. I wish I knew what to do with her. How do I explain I had a chat with my other childhood friend if she doesn't even look at me. I skipped the thought and sang a bit **(OOCness but then again, this is a romance story not much of an adventure... maybe drama but NOT adventure. I mean three dungeons and you don't get the fight scenes is just too boring he did this she did that blah blah on with the whatever popped into my headness!)**

_"A twinkle in the night sky.  
Far far away,_

_ A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams._

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone,  
__Tomorrow I'll sing with you,_

_On the wings of a dream._

_A twinkle in the night sky,  
Far far away,  
A golden star I gazed upon in my dreams,  
_

_On a sleepless evening I sing alone,  
Tomorrow I'll sing with you  
_

_On the wings of a dream."_ **(Yes I like Cardcaptor Sakura/Cardcaptor, no I don't care that Tomoyo/Madison sang it. I don't know if I'll make a story but maybe in the future.)**

I heard a knock on the door. It was Rena and Chung. "Hey guys."

"Your a good singer, but try to keep it down next time. Eve and Aisha are already resting. I don't know if you put them to rest or if your about to wake them up. But Chung and I are about to rest." I nodded and laid back on my bed. They closed the door leaving it unlocked, speedy get-a-way you know. I rested my head on the purple pillow.

I just don't understand why she can't trust me? I've never lied to her, sure I've been rude but not a single lie spread across my lips. As I rested my mind drifted to the place where only illusions existed.

**Raven's POV**

After the chat me and Aisha had, and Els idiotic singing, who knew he could? I looked at my girlfriend still resting next to Aisha, they both wore solid nightgowns. Because I couldn't fall asleep. I paid everyone a little visit.

Els sleeping on his purple side of the bed. If that's not a great example of yin yang I don't know what is. Next I peered at Rena and Chung. They were holding each other and facing each other in bed. The clock read 11 pm, but I didn't even droop my eyes. So what did that leave me?

I left a note for everyone on a screen it's dark so they can read it in the morning. I walked to Stella's in Bethma. I need to know the whole story. I'm certain at least she saw what _really_ happened. Lucky me that most chiefs don't rest even at night to keep guard.

"Oh it's you. What do you want Nasod." I rolled my eyes. "Explain yourself then leave."

I walked up to her porch and sat on her other chair. "Aisha and Els had a fight today. She told me after finishing her chat with you Ashe turned to see Els and Ariel kissing each others cheeks. I was wondering if you can tell me if this is true."

Sighing she agreed. "Why should I let a lower level creature have information?" She just achieved another level in being a jerk.

I tried to explain. "You know what? I can't believe your still at this! You don't know my pain, no you don't deserve to know my pain. I don't care that your a chieftain of this town. I used to be a mercenary that had been backstabbed by my best friend, had my fiancé die as well as the only crew I had infront of my eyes.

"not only that but taken by nasods, have my DNA alterand and destroy the city I was meant to protect. Yet you hide in this cottage, having people fight for you. Have a lizard alchemist when they are blocking the water. But still there is hate for me." I asked sternly.

not fazed by my reaction she replied. I didn't recieve my proper answer, why do you care?"

"Maybe because I am not only the man that raised her on this trip, but also Els as well. They aren't that much younger but enough for me to call family. Now I will give you the options to care enough for the two, or not and I will leave."

Stella still had not cared the slightest. "Finally a reason for you to leave. Get out off my cottage this instant." with no hesitation I did, but not before having a spike launch dangerously close to her nose.

"by the way, I may be part nasod, but I am still human. Thanks for listening you Johor excuses for a chief." She huffed and went into her home. If she doesn't care for neither Els or Aisha's feelings. Then it was a waste of breath she doesn't seem worthy to help.

I returned home but I may/may not have passed out. Because when I woke up I actually was home and my girlfriend very displeased. "Just what did you think you we're doing?! You scared me to half charge!"

Nothing out of the oridnary, this better not be another kidnapping, oh wait I would one, be alone, two, have no memory, or three something wrong. "Your lucky Chung found you when he went for groceries." I rolled my eyes okay I'm home I passed out in front of the grocery store. Rena continued. "Good thing we destroyed Wally at the Mines."

"Okay, I'm sorry for making you all worried." I said in a rather annoyed tone.

"Then explain!" Yelled Aisha covered in worry.

I only smiled at her. "I needed to know everything from your point of view, Els's but Eve already knows and then a bystander then take anything all three had in similar."

They all had a sigh of relief. "Okay what _did_ you find out."

"Just you two, Stella still has her grudge against Nasods." They rolled their eyes. "And I thought she'd care for atleast you two. Hey where is Els?" I asked just realizing he's not here.

"Upstairs, he didn't want to chat yet." Aisha explained. Rena held her.

Aisha smiled Rena and I always acted like adults for the gang. Eve yes is my girlfriend, but this is something that we got used to before she came up. But it all came to one single conclusion. "Time for Valentines Day!" Eve clapped having her glowing smile. "I want to hand out the flowers!" She ran outside everyone sweatdropped, Eve never was this emotional, I guess her first Valentines day is pretty special.

"I'll get the cards." Rena said gracefully walking up the stairs to her room. "Chung mind getting Els up?" He nodded and unfolded his arms to get him. I just took a glance at the clock. It's now only 7:30 AM. I decided to make everyone a 'lovely' breakfast. I just hope the little kids get back together. They can't stay mad at each other _today!_ Any day is fine but never a holiday especially this holiday.

I made everyone a fine cup of white tea **(Never heard of it? I'm so fancy! Before you look up what it is, it's really just boiled water that is now just really hot water)** and pancakes with my girlfriend having strawberries, Rena had Elfruit and Aisha had mana syrup **(I don't care if it's not part of the game okay?! Gosh do you care about accuracy, or do you care about the romance in the air for my special Valentines Day story?!)** I even had one for Ara if she decided to wake up, she's sleeping on the couch, must have had a rough day yesterday if she's still asleep it's been like twelve hours! But anyways I had them double sized. Next was a big bowl of fruit in the middle mainly apple and orange slices and several berries.

"Wow this looks great!" Eve said bringing in five flowers, five? There are seven people here, but no need to love yourself it's a day to care for others. "Um, Raven did you not have time to cook all seven there are only three large ones and one half the size?" I only smiled back and removed all thoughts about it. "Fine I'll find out later then." she grumbled but quickly ran back and pecked my cheek. "Thanks hun." With that she left me.

Ara groggily got up, "Hey Rave what's up?" I pointed to the screen infront of her. "Oh, right the fight with the two, are they together again? I can't stand seeing Els so upset." I shook my head. "I think I'll talk to him." Els, Chung and Rena walked down the flight of stairs. "Hey Els can I talk to you for a moment?" He didn't even look up. "Fine I'll force you then." The four of us sweatdropped. Me, Eve, Chung and Rena that is. I wonder where Aisha is, she left after I started cooking.

"Anyone seen Aisha?" Nobody knew. "I'll check my room." I went up and found Aisha cuddling with a picture. It was of the old days no job change, no kidnappings, nothing of any threat. "Aisha you need to come down and talk to Els."

"Go away daddy." I smiled she still calls me that when nobody is around. "I don't want to talk to him or anyone right now."

The frown emerged and I sat next to her. "Listen Aisha your becoming a grown up and I am not letting you just mope around. I tried to talk to Stella and you we're extremely worried when I didn't come back an-"

"Your like my dad ofcourse I'd be worried!" she yelled back tears ruining her face.

A sigh escaped my lips. "Aisha, you can't be mad or sad today of all days."

"Why not my hearts been shattered but everyone can manage to hold out a smirk on their faces. Even you dad!"

Aisha can be really stubborn but so can Els. "Because deary, today's Valentines day. Come on I made your favorite breakfast." she sniffled and wiped her tears.

"Pancakes with mana syrup and a bowl of fruits?" I nodded.

"Eve got flowers for everyone, and Rena pulled out special cards just for today. I am not letting you lock yourself in the house today missie." she laughed at my response but I knew it was fake. "Your not that much younger than me Aisha I know your not your cheerful self even now."

Aisha got on my back, "Can you atleast bring me down?" I nodded and brought her down. Everyone smiled seeing her smile resting on my back. I let her rest on the chair for her to eat the double sized pancake. "They're too big to eat!" I fell silent. "No, Raven you couldn't mean that!"

"Your making up with him _today _if it's the last thing I do." I folded my arms to show how serious I am. "Don't even think of waiting," But as I finished she took one good look at my pancake. I made them all in the shape of a heart, but she made a jagged cut. "Come on Aisha. Your bringing everyone down."

"I'm sorry, I just don't think I can forgive him today. Maybe later?" she said trying to contemplate. "Please daddy." she quickly covered her mouth realizing Eve was there.

Eve looked completely confused. "Daddy?" Everyone sweatdropped and worried at the same time.

I picked Eve up and brought her to the couch. "Um well Eve, before you, Chung and clearly Ara came to the gang. It left me, Rena, Els, and Aisha. Rena and I normally took the job of 'mommy and daddy' since we we're both the oldest and well. We took care of Els and Aisha."

"Then who took care if you two we're sick?" Eve questioned.

"That happened all the time. But Els and Aisha always begged that we stayed home. I bought this house pretty quickly since they all wanted a place to stay, they often gave me as much ED they got. It used to be a tattered apartment, but clearly we fixed it back then too." Eve smiled. "Basically before everyone else came in we we're like one tight family. I even showed plenty emotion. It's until we all got too distant finding two new people, you and Chung, not only in one day but with two difficult lives. You had one filled with mystery and Chung had a life of misery." Chung winced at the response.

Before I continued she nodded and sat at her spot. "Um you still haven't given us a reason for why we have three huge pancakes and one medium one." Rena and Chung got the idea and ate.

I sat next to here and Els slowly ate on a separate plate. "Aisha I!" He tried but quickly stopped. Aisha didn't spare the kid a glance. I felt really bad for the two.

I wonder what Ara talked to Els about. Other than the whole fallout thing.

Before I caused myself the trouble Eve hadn't taken a single bite. I cute a piece, bitesize, and instead of taking it, I poked Eve. "Oh now I get it!" she mimicked me and opened her mouth. We fed each other, that was my plan afterall **(If having a heartshaped pancake, with the favorite topping on it isn't romantic when your boyfriend/girlfriend feeds you, I don't know what is)** Els and Aish still ate separately. I frowned a bit, but it's not mine to meddle with.

"Hey Aisha can we?" He stopped again which caused me to frown but I still continued to play with my food and give it to Eve and vice verse. "never mind."

Just in the area between the two there might as well have been a aura of distrust. _"Oh come on Rave-y! They'll make up." _I wished it was that easy but I just looked at Eve who smiled.

Everyone finished fairly quickly. Eve and I grabbed the plates and cups, placed them in the sink. I worked on cleaning Eve did the same we placed it on the drying rack. When we turned only Chung, Ara, and Rena left. Aisha and Els, what can I do with these children? On Valentines day!? I snapped my fingers. I whispered to Eve. "Eve can you distract the two until dinner?"

"B-but?! Why?!" She yelled. "I want to know too quit deleting the memory." she folded her arms. I sent her a wink. "Fine I'll bring them to the balcony." We actually have a balcony, nobody actually uses it, it's in our room, actually ours and Els and Aisha's. But they don't have the door only a window. Now to get to work!

**Eve's POV (I just changed before _you _even knew what now! XD you'll know)**

I sighed as he walked upstairs. I noticed they haven't budged, actually they we're looking in opposite directions and did that anime look of despair. You know the whole bangs cover eyes that only the shadow appears and there aren't any eyes? Yeah that thing.

I clasped my hands behind my back and leaned infront of Els. I quietly whispered, "Els, you should make up!" _"Hey, that's my plan! Let me handle this okay Eve? Just try to keep them from um... casting their attacks"_ I mentally nodded. I grabbed their hands and brought them to their room. "Guy's please try not to harm each other?"

They yelled at the same time "BUT I JUST!" They looked at each other and turned away. I glance at the clock **(Time _is _useful in this story K?)** it's nearly 11:30. I guess dishes do take a lot longer than I thought they would. Next I started to walk down to bring some tea, no not white tea! That's completely bland, okay it's really nice but I don't have any tastebuds for drinks, everythings pretty much water. But I can still smell it and I wouldn't want anything unnatural in my system.

Okay you know what never mind! I brought up some sweet treats and the tea up for the two. When I returned they had the same look as I left. Yep, the anime look.

"Would you just kiss and makeup!?" I yelled really annoyed. "You used to love being in each others presence or at least make fun of each other! But you don't have the guts to just look at each other!" Tears verged on spilling Rave ran right in.

"Oh my gosh Eve are you alright?!" He screamed completely filled with worry. "Looks like that special thing is gonna be delayed." He sighed and brought me to our room. Rave layed me on the bed and grabbed the thermometer.

"Exactly how would that work? It's not like I have a heart rate, or constant temperature... or anything you have." I teared up.

Rave only walked next to me, hugged me and cried a little. "Eve, don't think like that. Don't judge yourself, if I did I'd be moping around saying how horrible I am. I'm a weak 'kid' hiding in shame from..." I stopped him and hugged back, our solace wings touching. Yes nobody took them off! I really feel happy. "I'm glad."

He kept holding me and got in bed. "It's only 11:45 though,"

"Yeah, but you need rest. And I'm tired." I then thought it over.

"Exactly what are you planning to with them?"

Rave smirked, how I both loved and hated it. "I'm sorry princess but not even you will know." Once again before I could he removed any data on it. I made a really angry face. I mean like red angry face! **(XD Isn't it hard to tell if I'm a guy or a girl in this story? That is if you never read my profile/last chapters special... I seem like I'm of neither gender xD)  
**

But having nothing to do I slipped on a nightgown. Even though it's midday it became a habbit. I rushed into the bed, I loved the warmth. I have no constant temperature and since I can atleast _sense _it I lay in there in front of Raven.

"Did you want to do something today? We we're supposed to um you know help Stella..." I asked. "and we said we'd take only the day off."

He grasped my hand. "Oh Eve remember? Nobody fights on this day it's meant for 100% care for everyone. Think of it like a virus free day with no chance of it returning." I smiled that made complete sense! "Glad to know that, I'll take a break from it. Oh and whatever you do. Do not under ANY circumstances, go on the balcony."

I rolled my eyes, "Yeah yeah I get it." I whined. "how come I don't get to know!"

"Because, it's for everyone, someone needs to set it up."

"I'll set it up with you!" I ran right onto the balcony and gasped. "Your planning a candle lit dinner and you didn't tell me!?"

"SShhh! Don't yell it to the world, it's a secret." I nodded and helped prepare it.

Me and Raven placed a tri-candle or whatever you people call it. Placed the fancy napkins **(Very fancy xD)** and forks and spoons a knife all on said fancy napkin. Raven made the suggestion to even have a flower for everyone!

For me and Rave we had a white rose, Els and Aisha a red rose that's kind of fading to purple. Chung and Rena is a white elfruit flower with a green center **(Can't prove me wrong since they aren't in the game! So you can't tell me how they look.)** for Ara though, I'm not sure she's not really coupled up. I thought it over and gave her a simply daisy since she's in a village she probably has lots of them.

Before we knew it lunch came. The answer, Rave's grumbling stomach I would have laughed my butt off, if it was physical possible. We ran down and Chung had just started cooking. "What's up with the two of you?" Chung inquired. "Looks like you just..."

"Doing some stuff for dinner is all!" I chimed in happily. "Don't go upstairs... oh my gosh I forgot about Eve and Aisha!" I rushed back up the steps.

**Aisha's POV (Sorry guys, I just prefer a females POV over a males)**

Neither of us moved a single inch, nor a nano of a millimeter. I racked in my brain for the time, a kiss and a smile, 'daddy' says to make up, but how can I make up when he doesn't understand how it works? I'm a damn girl and he's a freaking adult! He expects me to just "Kiss and makeup" yeah I'll do that when... Els beats me in training without my staff! I'm that tough.

If you were me, could you just forgive your boyfriend if you saw the love of your life kiss another girl on the cheek!? They don't even look related for crying out loud! When Eve left me and him I felt both worry and anger. I'm stuck in a room with him, he looked ashamed. GOOD! If he's freaking pissed then let him.

I didn't plan on forgiving him anyways. I don't care about no dumb holiday, your heart's been torn the day before, the world feels like it crumbles and you can't take a step back or stop moving forward. When he wanted me to love him back with as much as my heart. Talk before doing something don't run around kissing random girls you find on the street. Okay it's Ariel the reporter but still! The nerve of that guy.

It's been only half an hour and it's nearly lunch. But why can't he explain, I'm quietly sobbing he wouldn't notice I refuse to look at him or sit next to him. The day is nearly over. I wonder if I can get out of this room and stay with Eve again or maybe dad! I just can't be in this room with my EX love. I refuse to accept it now!

Lunch is coming up soon, another seat of silence. Eve came crashing through the door. "Hey it's lunch time let's go!" She came up to my face and yelled. "Are you going to just sit there?!" She's been getting very accommodated with emotions recently. I feel like it's been only a one-sided love***** right here. I love him, but he blindly goes behind my back for another girl?

You can't just do that, especially to other girls. I am tough for fighting but emotions? There are things you can't come over, extreme rage, depressing and worst you can, breaking their hearts. That's what Els did. Risk our relationship with a kiss. He's tried to explain twice but stopped, if he can't tell me. Where's the trust now dad? You said I loved him with my heart, I do, but that heart dad, he took it from me, taken it, thrashed it, torn it, and broken it only to be left behind by everything.

A girls precious item, her feelings. If the love of your life says they're going out and it's not you there are three things to do, 1. run and cry, 2. Root for them, and 3. You wished it was some prank.

I did the first one, I saw it it can't be a prank it's a hurtful one. Root for them!? We're freaking dating how can I do that! That left the logical one.

Nevertheless Eve dragged us down. If Els freaking knew. He could make up and I'd be atleast at 51% happy. I'll never be truly happy again.

**Els POV**** (Happy? By the way, it's dinner time! Breakfast is just as Aisha said, a silent one.)**

After our uneventful lunch of stuff. I didn't eat, neither Aisha nor I did, we we're much too depressed to actually talk, look, or eat. Yeah we're heart broken **(Anyone have another word? Seriously I need another word for that)** and down. Dinner came by quickly why? Again neither Aisha nor I moved. Not like I need to explain ourselves again. I just realized that nobody passed by to cook. Chung said Raven's making a special dinner, one for us to get together. I guess 'dad' doesn't want us this angry at each other. I don't blame him.

He probably knows, I mean Eve talked to me they are like mind readers! Dinner passed it's nearly 8, an hour after our usual time. Nobody came to pick us up, Chung and Rena still sat on the floor playing with their crystal Chrysalis. Raven and Eve are making so much noise upstairs, sounds like plates clattering, but all the plates are in the sink.

I wondered what to do, lucky me that it turned 8:30 and Eve told everyone to get on the balcony. I know of the balcony, me and Aisha share a window but it's locked, the only entrance is in Eve's room. So we walked up they did so in hand in hands. We walked at a 30 degree angle from each other****** and just kept walking up the stairs onto the balcony.

Once we we're there I noticed, Ara was sitting smiling at us, but neither of us we're affected and it tugged itself into a frown. Can you blame 'er? I'm her old best friend and I'm here with the world's saddest expression.

There we're four tables, each with two chairs except the closest one probably for Ara. I was correct, except the final one had a curtain blocking everyone else. Eve and Raven took the one after Ara's and Chung and Rena after their's. That left the hidden one to us. Before I could walk Raven grabbed me. "Make up, or not, your not staying grumpy _today _or you can get out. Aisha can stay I understand her, but you? You tried to explain twice and failed to get passed calling her name." I nodded have a good mood fine. If I can't see them I can atleast tell her.

We took our seats, a classical steak, salad, and club soda with the ordinary wrapped up silverware in a napkin. Each of us unraveled them and ate, no words could be heard beyond our curtain only random murmurs. I decided if they can't hear me I'll try.

"Aisha, can I talk to you." she didn't look up. "Aisha please. I need to tell you."

"That you broke my heart? Left me to cry? Shot me down twice? Refused to talk to me? Your the tough one your finding your sister and can admit it, but to me? You can't tell me the truth even here, you've lost me, then my trust. The last thing I need from you is this." She explained it tore my heart in two.

I cried a bit and she noticed. "If you want trust fine, Ariel used to be my other best friend before she moved and Ara came in." I got up and ran into my room looking down. Can I actually face her now? Not only did she mimic me, but made me feel ten times worse. Aisha? If you wanted trust, tell me, if you wanted help let me, if you wanted to have me feel worse mission completed.

**Rena's POV**

As Els ran I tried to catch up, lucky me he didn't lock the door, but he closed the curtains to the balcony. I locked the door. "Care explaining?" He nodded. A sigh of relief escaped my lips.

"Aisha, said to me, I broke her heart, left her to tear until she couldn't, say I couldn't get the guts to tell her even though I tried twice before, that I didn't want to talk to her, then explained why I should be the one to help her. But instead, told me it'd be impossible to tell her the truth, that she's done with me, and my trust." Els began to cry into the purple pillow. "Why can't she understand back? Answers are gained by asking not leaving a hidden trail."

I nodded and stayed, another knock, Aisha, "What do you want now?!" he screamed tears flying around. "I get it that you hate me just leave me alone! I don't care anymore you hate me fine! I never want to see you again!" I yelled moving onto the bed and hiding under the covers. "You wanted me to trust you, but all you could do was that you complained. If you wanted to break up fine."

But a gingerly voice meet his. "Els? I'm s-sorry." Aisha stuttered. "Your right, I am a jerk, no I'm worse than I jerk. I can't believe I what I said. But why didn't you tell me before? I did trust you, it was the fact you avoided me, refused to talk that made me snap." He jerked his head up. "And, all I ask is, can you find it in your heart, even if it's the bottom of a black pit because of me. Can you find it, to forgive me? I want to get back together."

He wiped the tears that stained his shirt and nodded. "I'm s-sorry too. I-I should have told y-you ea-earlier." They hugged, Eve and Raven, who hung out at the doorway smiled at the embracing couple.

**Hey guys, this was a Valentines Day Special uploaded on Midnight PST! I'm _that_ dedicated for both you guys and the story. It's even 10k words! Only the best for the tenth chapter (I doubt I'll do a 20k words for the 20th chapter. 10k for each tenth chapter is good enough right? Oh who am I kidding you love my story that's why you awesome people read my A/N right? RIGHT?!**

**BTW, Yes I truly love Cardcaptor Sakura (Dubbed stinks,) and Tsubasa RC.**

***-Reference to One-Sided Love by Len Kagamine (VOCALOID FOR FREAKING EVER!)**

****-Reference to My Unrequited Feelings for You by GUMI (VOCALOID FOR FREAKING EVER!)**


	11. True Happiness?

**A/N (Important ONLY to readers without accounts otherwise pointless)**

**I am going to respond to readers without accounts, it's happened twice but I never get to reply without them having an account to reply to. Therefore, half of them will be here at the top, the other half at the bottom. If only one or none, I'll post the following:**

**Reviewer:None**

**Responses:...**

**If any, I will post**

**Reviewer:(Name)**

**Responses:(Response)**

**A/N General**

**I'm sorry for the late update! Main reasons: Trying to update other stories to get my ideas out there, Playing Elsword (Orly?) Maplestory, and of course, school. TWO FREAKING WEEKEND PROJECTS?! Good thing one is a co-lab and I come up with the lines, but in my consent my friend insulted my epic drawing skills and took that part of the assignment.**

**Aisha's POV**

I began to fall asleep this night, I can't believe that I had though all that, that I didn't trust my boyfriend. I even though of making him my ex! I'm a hearltess person, tears fell before. Els noticed. "Aisha!" He sprang up in worry, "Aisha what's wrong! Please tell me!"

"I, I'm sorry... I feel like I'm a hearltess schoolgirl."

If this we're an anime a question mark would reside above his head. "Aisha I don't want you to cry like this," He wiped away a single tear threatening to fall. "please tell me." I nodded.

"b-before you told me, I thought a lot of things, a lot of possiblilities. I thought you weren't meant to be, but I probably am not for not trusting, I thought you we're the one that broke my heart, but I did during dinner. I'm sorry." I tried to explain crying and clinging to him.

He patted my back which shocked me."It's okay Aisha, you know, I thought the same way, I thought I hurt you deeply, and I was right. I should have told you earlier. I don't know why we did it but it's okay now right?" I nodded in return. "Great, I'm sure it's hard for us to be this bummed anyways. The day's over, we'll have to return to Stella."

I whined. "But she didn't support us like Raven said!"

"Yeah, I know dad just said that in the morning," Els answered. "But we're the Elgang, there to get your magic abilities back, save the world and find my sister, have Raven feel better about what he's done, get Eve to be a true Nasod queen, protect the El fragments, oh and help Chung get his dad back. We're not here for their help, we're there because it's whats right." I nodded than burst out laughing.

"W-WAIT! When did you g-get so smart!" I fell back laughing. "I didn't know you can remember things for that long!"

"Not without Raven's constant reminder of his past and the last crazy week or two." I laughed a bit more. "Eh, whatever let's go to bed." I nodded, today was a long tiring day.

**Eve's POV**

"I'm glad all that trouble is finally over." I told Ravey, "The past what four days?" He nodded. "Four insane kidnap, lose/gain memory, breakup-makeup days."

He sighed again. "Yep, we'll let's get some rest my little princess."

"I'm not your little girl! That's Aisha's job." I pouted walking back to our room. I slipped on a night gown and lied on our light blue bedspread, and black bed. After a while Rave came in wearing some shorts and an undershirt.

After a moment he blushed instantly I realized I had forgotten to slip my own undershirt and shooed him out. "Honestly why Edie you even look there!?" I yelled putting one on. "You may enter." I called.

in a moments notice he entered the nasodified room. instead of his usual routine of the data and bed with me, he just skipped the first part. "What not going to check it?"

Raven shook his head "nah, today's really crazy, no need to check what happened." He held my hips and gave me a light kiss. "So my wonderful queen what augmented reality god you think we'll get tonight?"

"Easy, either the one in the meadows or the really freaky multiple usses." He nodded in response.

"We'll, we can always protect each other ne?" **(I forgot to mention in the previous chapter, I may use romaji aka english way to write/pronounce Japanese characters. Ne means, right? Or correct? Stuff like that)** I nodded as well.

_The Dream-..._

I stood in the barren land again, but where is my Ravey! "Rave! Rave where are yo-!" I squealed, I saw _her _the heartless me that threw away emotion for power. "What do you want." I spat.

"Only to keep you safe, afterall I'm you're future, I'm here to warn you that if you want to overcome the king, you'll need more than that to shut him down for good." She rambled. "I mean, look at yourself acting like you're in love."

"I am in love." I countered. "And you can't deny that I am."

"I can, tell me how much does he love you? Has he truly loved you or gotten used to you more than the others it's been some time since we've gone on a date." she coped. "Look at me, the most powerful princess of Nasod history."

"That tossed her feelings out for it. Someone who's lost sight of friends and the bonds they've created, can't overcome the strength of people that do." I stated trying to seem confident. "He loves me with his life, given me food when I don't require it, a drink when he needs it, changed our room for me. Yet you're trying to stop that."

A sigh escaped her never changing emotionless face. "Emotions have corrupted you're thoughts. He will lose control eventually."

My fists clenched, "Your Raven may not, but I know he loves you. You told us he's only caught up in anger, deep down in his human heart he loves you more than anyone else."

This future me is lying, r-right?! "You don't know my Raven. Time and time again he put everyone first and him last even when something comes up he does all he can to fix it not caring if he hasn't eaten breakfast and it's almost dinner." I need more reasons.

"Enough of your excuse. You know that you'll be the last of the group." She dared walk closer. "You're a Nasod, Queen right now, princess and hopeful to be queen. But Raven, Ara, Aisha, Eve, even Chung and Rena will die. A heart lasts only a moment as you will continue."

She finally left but it hurt that fact, it's true. I don't require any source of actual power to continue only an Elshard which is stuck to my forehead and other joints. Another figure emerged, the Code Empress she called herself. I smiled, one of the two that didn't toss their feelings, even if she has a Blade Master boyfriend.

"Hello dear Electra, I'll call you that since we're both Eve, call me Empress." I nodded. "I know that Battle Seraph talked to you, ignore her, she doesn't understand feelings like ours. True love can connect us, but Raven is always training now-a-days. He has time for food, breaks, and most importantly, dates."

Yay! I like empress already. "But, we don't do much together, I mean yeah we train, eat, and clearly date. But time flies by, Aisha er I mean Void Princess always wants to talk to 'dad' if you already found out that is." I nodded. "Perfect then! Well after he became Blade Master he tended to... get serious. I miss my bundle of joy."

"Really? Ravey is still amazing to me! Nothing wrong with him and I bet that Seraph lied."

"Good to hear my little other me. Oh, time to go, you have one last chat. Code Nemesis." I nodded and her figure walked away, lucky her.

Code Nemesis walked in, armor of black. "If it isn't the cheery girl that loses her emotions for strength."

"If it isn't the jerk version of me. Glad I didn't walk down that path." I grunted back. "What do you have to say?"

She shrugged, "Just my view of my life. Don't back out of a challenge it can't harm you, my Raven never did and neither will yours." She left.

"Lame." I said walking away myself, where? How can I tell I'm in a dream.

**Raven's POV**

Great this one, Eve and Rave: 1, Mind:0 Well, wait, "EVE!" I called out hoping to find my girlfriend. But instead was a mirror, strange. Then it shattered to reveal the next me.

"Don't bother looking for her." He said in a rather rude manner.

I raised my fist aimed right at him. "Tell me now or I burn your face off."

"You arn't Weapon Taker, you create explosions not fire." I rolled my eyes. "Best to ignore your feeling you have for her. You'll just end up leaving her, you're feelings and so will she."

"Right, you've abandoned love. Tell me about Seris then! **(I found out the fiance's name)** I had a dream about her too when I still lost my memory of the Elgang, she still wants me to be happy but you've ignore the person you once loved." I yelled, nobody not even I future, past even now can say that.

"Fool, Eve started it all, tell me who got you caught."

"Me." I stated, should have noticed. "You better explain why you just blamed my girlfriend before I kill you!"

"She took away her emotions, it overpowered her data, if she didn't, she'd never be able to be strong. But us? We are a ticking time bomb of anger, it's only time until you explode too."

"I'd never do that. And I know what Eve would do, she'd say only the weak toss emotions for power. You've tossed happiness and a smile for power. Later," I gripped the ground to send a spike but it stopped and he already left. "TCH" I clicked my tongue.

The next came in, Blade Master finally someone calm enough to talk to. "Hello alternation past."

"Nice to have your face here, that future me sure is idiotic." He nodded back.

"Yes, anyway I'd like to give you a pointer, what he said is unfortunately true." Ksk!"but, there is a way to prevent that, but I need to know something first."

"I'll do anything for Eve, I'd give up my life for her. That is if she'd let me." He raised a brow, if I could see them at least. "Oh, she hates thinking of me dying for her. Everytime I say so she says to drop the idea." BM nodded.

He walked closer to me, "Then you pass, I needed to know just how far would you go for this. You need what is called the El Crystal, it's a legendary gem **(Not part of game only my story)** only a master blacksmith can forge this of all 7 shards."

"Seven? But there are only six."

"You've seemed to have missed the Mystery Shard, the only one that can combine all other ones." I nodded, "Unfortunately there are no master blacksmiths, the only way to forge is from all the advanced blacksmiths found on Elrios. Although it seems simple I never said only one of each shard, no, but alas not even I have the information for it. I asked my Empress but neither did she know."

I nodded and he left me, the final one, Veteran Commander... "Hello delicate I."

"Delicate?"

"You've left the Crow Mercenaries, I have once again regained that." He said, "I have very little information for you, but there is one, don't abandon either Eve or Seris, for she may be gone from this world and you can no longer join her for you have Eve and I Nemesis, but she acts as the guardian for you."

He evaporated and I left my dream...

_Enter the World of Elrios... _

**Chung's POV**

I placed my arm over Rena and pushed her a little. "Rena my darling time to wake up." I heard a little grunt.

"But Chungy it's sooo early! Can't I rest a little more?" A sigh escaped my lips.

"No, we need to visit Stella and get back to our job kicking butts, I heard they have found the case of the lizard problems." Rena didn't move, "okay, Rena please get up soon Raven's making breakfast you know how he always makes pancakes."

I walked to the bathroom to brush but apparently Aisha wantedd to use it, how do I know? Purple b... no need to finish that sentence. I instead headed down to watch anything really.

I flicked onto the news channel to see any problems we may need to fix up...

"Good morning Elrios! This is your fabulous reporter Ariel today and we'd love to announce the upcoming Harmony Festival! **(Any of you remember that? Good times... 100% health and mana pies for free, good times good times...)** To celebrate, the alchemists are selling many of our amazing bakers, Harmony Festival Pie! This will easily bring up any spirits and their power to all our warriors fighting on the front lines, we're also giving away Harmony Festival costumes!"

They flicked green costumes on I am not wearing that, "These costumes, unlike other free costumes, give you easy stats, downside? For guys, it may look kind of like a dress, for girls, aslong as you like dresses your good!" Damnit, I need more physical defense.

Raven came down soon after and popped something in the toaster. "Something new today Raven?"

"Ah, we're having waffles, El fruit salad for Rena, extra sugar and strawberries for Eve and I, you and Els are having an extra fifth waffle **(Think, wouldn't you be hungry after carrying a cannon all day?!)** and for Aisha, one advance Mana drink." He began preparing everyone's snack. After mixing the salad, placing the sugar and berries, making our extras, he told me. "Chung, get everyone down, I'm going to run to Echo for a potion, I have six bat wings, I'll be back."

If your wondering, Echo loves bat wings, so she trades two advanced potions for each six wings. I got Rena to get up. "Hows my beautiful Trapper today?"

"I feel like I've been caught." she joked. "in your trap of allure."

I rolled my eyes, "Come on Rena, let's eat, Raven went to Echo for a bit."

"Why?"

"Special breakfast, ran out Advanced Mana bottles."

"That exists?" I shrugged. "Anyways there's an upcoming festival." I carried her down to her seat. I left her to eat and went upstairs for Els and Aisha.

"Oi! Aisha Els! Get down breakfast is ready..." I yelled, "..." I'm getting bored, "..." annoyed... "..." That's it! "Okay you have up to -1 to open this door before I blow a hole in YOUR wall! ONE!" I pulled out destroyer.

The door opened, "Hey Chung quit yelling..." Too late I fired it right at... Aisha!? "Oh you are sooo gonna pay! Chain Fireball!" Okay, note to self never piss off an awaking Aisha.

**Raven's POV**

Walking to Echo, I noticed a certain aroma, I smelled the air before meeting the ground. "Ungh," I turned over to see Eve. "Hello my beautiful flower, what are you doing here?"

"One is I got hungry and I refuse to eat without you!" She laughed hugging me, "Also I came to tell you that Advanced Mana bottles/potions never existed, they're to dangerous to handle by many the mana gets unstable for plastic to hold." I shrugged. "Let's go get a regular medium one!"

I laughed and got up. Helping her, I reached Echo fairly quickly still licking her lollipop, "Honestly Echo when _don't _you have candy in your mouth?"

"Candy is awesome! It's sweet and tasty come on you have to try it!" she said reaching for her pocket. I shook my head, "need anything than?"

"A mana potion. That's all."

"Kay! That'll be 200 ED." I handed her money, "Hey, how come you are the only one buying things."

"I actually learn to save money and Eve likes to spend money for us," Eve blushed lightly, noticable to Nasods. "Oh, Hey Eve, where are Moby and Remy?"

She waved her arm and they came out from behind her. "You know how shy they are."

Well after that we decided to take a quick, really quick trip to the board. I pulled a flyer off the board. "Hey Eve, check it out, the Harmony Festival is coming soon."

"Oh yeah! Chung told me about this, apparently they are making these amazing pies **(Have you read that one comic book that involved this? Yeah... about that, expect what Els and Aisha are going to do~!)** that act like the complete recovery drinks."

I nodded back, you see there is this annoying part that they give the first special free costumes that give actual buffs mainly boost in defense because of mood and fabric.

Eve had a smile on her face, "You know Eve we should probably go home, you don't want those strawberries to go to waste do you?" She paled as much as a Nasod could.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY SO!?" She screamed running back dragging me behind. "Hurry up!"

I laughed a little and opened the door to our house to find it... completely normal. The weird part? It's never normal, Ara is still asleep actually so I had to make her breakfast quickly.

Nothing's better than that Glitter Meat that's hard to come by here in Elder, it rarely comes in. Glitter beasts are heavily armored and we are going to face them in Feita **(Pieta in Korean game just a fact for ya. BTW if Sander isn't added before I end this, I'm afraid I'll be forced to end it at Hamel)** any how I gave her the best monster food I could. Disinfecting the glitterness, and washing cleaning...

"Raven! Eat something!" Eve whined. "You better eat or I'll shove it down your throat!" she giggled a bit imagining it.

"Just a sec, I need to get Ara's food too, she fell asleep on the couch." I finished frying it up, yes frying, Ara told me she liked things thoroughly cooked.

Eve sighed and took her seat next to mine, the waffles are warm them being cooked less then 10 minutes ago, it takes some time to get to Echo's and back.

After placing the sanitized food on a plate and table I woke Ara, "Hey Ara, foods ready." I nudged her again. No response, so I did the logical thing, cup my hands, and yell. "ARA INTRUDER!"

Immediately she got in a fighting position and pinned me to the ground. "Huh? Where'd the intru- do I smell food?" Ara ran to the table. With a full mouth she attempted to say "Where'd the intruder go?"

"Nowhere, there wasn't one just you're empty stomache." I explained taking my seat between the two girls. I calmly ate my food. "Ah, finally breakfast without screaming from Els or Aisha."

"Hey where is my little best bud?" Ara asked out of curiosity. "Glad he made up with Aisha, I've never seen him quiet for that long!" that caused us to crack up.

**Ara's POV**

They're one wacky family for sure. There's Raven and Eve, who've been kidnapped TWICE in the short time I've been with them like what five days? My ol' pal Els and apparently Aisha who had a tiff over a measly kiss? I mean yeah Els could have told her before, but really Els how could you be THAT dense to our feelings? Chung... they never gave me a backstory on him, and Rena seems like a mom to be honest.

But yesterday, the oddest of days. Even though yes I liked the calm atmosphere, friends no people on dates shouldn't be THAT pissed off on Valentines day! It's wrong, well, now for the best part they made up!

Now, about that talk with Eve... Finding perfect happiness... I'm happy, when my friends are happy, but why don't I feel happy?

I shook the new-found feeling off, this emotion is trivial... I'm here to help Elrios from Godly harm. I'll stay glad... forever, right?

As I took a step outside after eating, I don't like being in 'human' form to be honest, I feel more closer to nature than any other time. That's good because I protect the very planet, unfortunately alone. I control the Seal of the Gods, I protect it, I, am the key.

The morning breeze took me in, I changed to my Kitsune form, truly I always am a Kitsune, but I remain human to build strength, but when I'm knocked out or asleep I change to human to conserve energy.

Today I ran to the city everybody gawked at me. I wonder why, Kitsune's aren't common or something? "Quit staring at me like that! It's like you've never seen a Kitsune before! GOSH!" I screamed.

Well I sat down near Echo's little crafting area. She poked me with her lollipop end. "Hey, you're that girl that hangs with the Elgang right? Are you like a new member?"

"You could say that, see I'm Ara Haan. I used to be part of a village that protected the seal of the gods. If the seal we're to break, well let's say it's worse then the Gate of Darkness opening up destroying the Elcrystal."

"That bad?"

"Would you want something you _can _see kill you as in lightning, fire, explosions, floods, typhoon, hurricanes and all. Or have the world internally crumble bit by bit having time to at least see people you care about before the time ends. On one hand you see when it ends, now and it hurts, on the other you don't know when but when you do you have time as Elrios slowly loses energy and the demons reign."

Echo nodded understanding I think, "So, you said you used to be part of a village that protected the seal of the gods. Why used to?"

"I'm the last of the village before some rogue demons ransacked the village. The leader, apparently my idiot brother struck a deal and killed Hamel's king or Chung's Dad apparently. So I'm off both for revenge against my brother's stupidity to go against the village's wishes and payback for leaving me alone." I shook my fist angrily as I returned human. "Well other than that I decided to think about my 'true happiness'."

"And what would that be?" Echo asked being the nosy little girl she is.

"That's why I'm out here. I think if my friends are happy then I'll be happy, but they already are happy with each other, but I'm not happy." Echo laughed. "something funny?"

"Yeah you're soo dense!" She continued to laugh irritating me. "You just talked about your brother and you don't realize _he's_ why you're not happy? Tell me. Do you like the fact he left you? He abandoned the village, mistreated your parents?"_  
_

I didn't know what to think, my unhappiness is my brother? I thought back the last time I saw him... **(Aw yeah Ara's history, my style!)**

_Fahrmann_

"Hello?" My head poked around the corner, "There you are Aren!" I found my brother but he's different, he's purple! Relentless I pulled his arm, "Come on bro we need to get out of here! Don't you see they're gonna release the Gods! We're in danger here!"

He smirked evilly, "Oh really? I haven't noticed." He pushed me to the ground and I walked backwards

I covered my ears and cried for the third time in my life, separated from Chung my only cousin, my village the only home I know from then on being destroyed, and now my brother? "NO NO NO! I don't want to believe it! I refuse to believe it," tears stained my shirt.

"Oh is Little Xia scared? Am I frightening I thought my little sister was the 'oh so amazingly powerful kitsune protector of the seal guardian!' Pathetic, I can't believe you were chosen instead of me." He muttered breaking my heart. "You better run, cause I'm going to have fun here, and when I'm done, all go after everything you loved, everything you know is gone little girl."

His words stung, I couldn't believe any of it. So I did what was left, I changed into a kitsune and ran a way.

I was a coward, I was afraid, I was weak, I... couldn't do my job... I abandoned it and never returned. For years I lived as a vigilante. Until I meet them again, years, just how long had I run? How long was I the old me? Who am I to even stand against them. I couldn't even look at my brother in the eyes.

_Reality_

"yoooohooo! Elrios to Ara!" My eyes snapped open, "Are you okay you're crying?" I motioned my hand to brush across my wet face, I am crying.

"I'm fine." I said in a rather harsh tone. "Just painful memories." She smiled.

"Don't think about then and don't think about later think about now." Her voice cooed. "If you think of the past you'll never see the future, but if you think only of the future you'll never remember the past. So don't worry about what happens on problems from the past and the worries of the future."

I nodded. "Thanks Echo, that's really helpful." I walked back home, but not before tossing a couple ED for Echo, "Here, take some, for a better thanks."

She happily accepted.

While I walked home I thought it over, my painful unhappiness is my brother's fault? Perhaps I should do something about it.

**Eve's POV (Guy's who love Elsword I'm sorry I just... find it easier to do female P.O.V. gomen! [like I said, I'm using Japanese/Romaji this means sorry!])**

As Aran left we decided to check up everyone else before anything they've completely missed breakfast! It's cold and the mana bottle I doubt it tastes anywhere near refreshing. Well first off Els.

We knocked on the door. "Hello, Aisha? Els you're missing breakfast... it's almost noon for crying out loud!" Raven yelled. "I'm not going to see you two die of malnutrition!"

I giggled, Els and Aisha? Die of malnutrition? They eat like pigs! They've taken like every single Roast Chicken we've found in dungeons. Not to mention the turkey legs too. And Aisha has taken all the pears and blueberries!

He knocked again, "Els? Aisha you open this door this moment or so be it!" He threatened but I couldn't help but giggle more. He'd never do that. So he barged the door open to find them asleep, Els had his pajamas and Aisha in a purple night gown on their opposing colors of the bed. Raven let out a quiet chuckle, "That explains both why they aren't biting at each others' neck. Or why it's quiet."

I nodded in agreement. "Let's check on Rena ne?" I suggested kindly, he nodded and closed the door keeping it dark as possible.

"Rena! Chung!" I yell. I open the door and my face instantly flushed red. "Gomen!" I close the door immediately and covered my red face.

"Make-out session?" I nodded, "Heh, let's leave them to it. Come on Eve we'll go downstairs and do our own work there. Perhaps we could go on another walk?" Gladly agreeing we walked down, well he did.

"Do you really have to keep doing that?" I asked as he held me bridal style again. "Hey, you haven't carried me like this since we got captured."

He brushed the hair away from my eyes, "Yeah, that's why I wanted to do this, cause it's time we get back onto what's important, me you and..."

"HELP!" A shrieking voice cried.

A sigh escaped our lips and we laughed. "... and we have to go back to work?" He gave a sad smile when he nodded. "Aww I was looking forward to this." I pouted and crossed my arms as he continued to carry me.

"Help!" The cry quieted slightly. "Oh it's you thank goodness!" We nodded.

"What's the problem?"

**.**

**A/N**

**Hey guys thanks for reading my story, don't worry it won't end soon... I doubt it even will end at this rate XD Anyways for those new readers.**

**Welcome! And for my old, Thanks for continued support!**

**You've read it you're about to review it but it appears, that I have meet my worst Fanfiction enemy, The Writers block. The one thing nobody can conquer alone.**

**So here's where you come in! My goal is to involve as many details as possible from the game.**

**Pets, quests, dungeons, lore, titles, K-ching, every single detail of the game. So, I've added in everything except a couple impossible things, PVP clearly (Fight each other? Gee that's exactly what you want in romance stories)**

**So how 'bout it? Anyone want to give me an idea? You'll be added in as a spotlight and not only that person but from now on every chapter! This way the we can conquer writers block and end it for good!**

**This has been an important message from ~DualStarduster so please Review for the benefit of everyone!**


	12. Troubled Pasts Part 1

**A/N: Hey guys remember when I announced all my characters in chapter 10? I totally forgot that I have a deviant art page with their pictures (Not entirely current since they're taken once they had their advancement) just check up Battlestar31, oh and if you happen to scroll to my other... adventure time stuff please either read or ignore it, it's not my best work but it's my first!**

**Also so happen you have a deviantart message me there I'd love to see what you do ;)**

**And lastly I'm so freaking sorry I didn't publish earlier I'm really troubled okay? Don't worry it'll be fine soon I need to finish it ;n; so difficult**

**Reviewer:None**

**Responses:...**

**Nightmare Rising...**

**General POV**

It had been years since this curse lurked across Elrios, just how long did this demon last, entering our dreams having them become nightmares and no ordinary one at that. They became real, they took their tragic past and had it seen from by a nearby person, they witnessed the hardship, the blood, the fear. The only name they came up for it, darkness...

Darkness consumed it all, nobody was safe everyone left quaking for long periods of time. The village's defenses became poor enough to attack with little effort, the kingdom became surrounded. Any living thing was left in shock scared by anothers past and their own. But this is different, targets. It had seven targets.

The strong weren't afraid, but they never became certain again...

* * *

**Aisha's POV- Dreamscape**

We fell asleep and out cold for a long time. I haven't had a nightmare since my time home with other magicians.

My dreams are filled with goals, my nightmares are of my past. The difficult challenges I had to face to become that magician, all to lose it. But now it isn't my own. I am looking at a red headed boy running around attacking tall strands of grass near a house. Next to him is a girl much taller and smiling.

"Look sis I did it! I cut it clean!" The boy yelled exstatically. "I'm getting better does this mean I can go on with you now?! I want to protect Elrios too!"

The girl laughed and ruffled his hair. "That's great, but not yet little sport, it takes more than cutting a blade of grass with a wooden sword to be an Elrios Knight. Come on let's go, mom doesn't need you to starve to death." He jumped back up and grabbed her hand causing her to giggle.

_"Where am I? If I am not me then who am I? I can't see myself, am I dead?"_

They continued to enter and I uh, viewed it oddly enough though it felt, familiar. "Come here little scamp!" the girl yelled as the boy still unnamed ran out. Just who are these people?

"Els get back here this moment!" _ELS?!_ As in MY Els?! The most annoying but dreamy boy I've ever meet?! No way can this little kind boy be the serious yet playful Els I've come to known and love.

"Yes sister." He smiled holding onto her hand again, "Where is mom anyways?"

"At the kitchen come on!" **(Blah blah blah how many times must I hear about this, do I look like I care about accuracy or romance. This is to create... dramatic emotional stuff to the team, why? You'll see.)** She dragged him to the kitchen where a smiling woman with fiery red hair looked to her children.

She gave a little wave with a twirl of her fingers and called out them by name holding two gigantic plates, one bigger than the other, knowing Els he probably had the bigger one. Oddly enough, I'm wrong. "Okay Elsa **(Bonus points for me! I found out her name.) **,Els your father is still putting up a good fight protecting Elrios. Let's hope he can come home for dinner."

Elsa nodded but Els didn't, I've never seen this side of him. He's never the only one to not understand, "But he's never home, for six months." Wow, that's painful. Sure I don't really have a family more like, an adopted one. They're the high council not family but they are very nice yet serious. Oh now I'm rambling.

"Els..." His sister, Elsa said quietly holding him from behind the chair. "Els you need to be strong for dad."

"How can I be strong? You don't even let me visit you at the training."

"About that, I have been detached to a squadron. I'm leaving tomorrow morning." Els' eyes went wide. How old is he? This must be tough. "Bro your nearly 9 and your birthday is coming up soon. I may be 16 **(Guessing)**, but each squadron can recommend one person to be one of the future fighters out here in the world. So, I persuaded my squadron to recommend you."

"But by that time, where will you be?" He said, nearly 9, so he's 8? How much stress can he have and not crack under pressure. "Velder, Hamel, even another country." He started to cry. "What will mom do then when I have to leave?"

She only smiled. "Els please, I'll be fine. You need not worry about me. I'm perfectly fine already." They live in a secluded part of the forest with their own miniature village with roughly four, five houses. I've seen some kids Els' age. They must be part of his squad he had before us. "Now, please excuse me, I'm going to talk with my sister okay?" She walked out the front door.

Moments later Els finished eating with Elsa. "Thanks mom," He said quietly. Els picked up his wooden sword, "Elsa I'm going back outside."

She smiled happily, this family, I wish I had one, they're kind and always smiling. "Hold on fire ball." She picked up her metalic sword. "Take it, my battalion is going to be given new uniforms and a brand new weapon upon our strengths and weaknesses."

He gaped, "Really?! Thanks sis!" He hugged her and immediately ran outside. "Mega Slash!" He yelled, his first special attack? Impressive age 8 and he's already gotten it. Then again I had mine earlier.

Well let's see now, oh wait the view changed to early morning! Sweet no need for that replay.

I saw Elsa move around the house with a uniform similar to what Els wears now. She's writing on a piece of parchment **(Anyone notice it's always a parchment which you could say paper but I picture parchment as a worn out burned piece of old paper. Think of it like a skill note they're not exactly the best kind of paper are they?)** let's see it says...

_Hey Els, I'm leaving now... I'm gonna miss you and mom, maybe I'll meet dad, I'll tell him you said hi and hope he's okay. Well, I may never see you again if you don't move faster or anything. I hope you do, I really wish I could stay, but like dad I may hardly return. I love you and wish I could stay here with you and mom. But we have a job to do here and it's either protect Elrios or help the village._

_Goodbye little bro! Please tell mom I love her, don't cry, I already am and I don't want me leaving to cause you trouble so please smile. Your sister is gonna be fine, so smile, 'cause everything is gonna be okay!_

_-Your sister Elsa_

She left not a moment later, her bags were prepared the previous night, infact her squad is already there outside. "Ready Elsa?" asked someone who was another female most likely either captain or friend. She nodded.

"I'll miss my brother."

"Heh, you recommended him he'll find you, eventually." She nodded in return.

After about two hours their mother woke up. She went to Elsa's room, oddly she hadn't cried nor felt happy rather, forlorn. As if a piece of her heart was sealed or missing. "Dear dear Elsa, I'm only one person away from being alone," A tear had shed, "My little birds are leaving it's nest, my husband, oh if only they knew..."

That scared me, knew?! Knew what?! "Mom?" Els walked up to the handle to find a note on the desk he read it and began to cry. "MOM! MOM!" He cried as he ran to his mother clutching her white dress. "Mom! Elsa, she, she left!"

"She's going to save us one day Els. You'll see she'll still be here in your heart." Els cried and cried not a soul in the house felt this sad since their father's 'depart'...** (From this point on it's 3rd person kay? it's difficult to keep the whole in a dream-memory theme with first person perspective.)**

In truth their father had departed, but not from battle, from life. His final mission was in secret that only his squad and the man who sent the order, their general, detached them to secretly escort the very King and Queen of Hamel along with the heir, Chung Seiker. For a while it seemed like success, they managed to escape the inner castle to the more outer heavily guarded ones, unfortunately the demons had overtaken majority of the guards including Ara Haan's parents having them murdered by the cold clutches of the devious, Ren Haan.

"But Els, I shouldn't hide the truth from you for too long, your dad... he's not coming home, I got a letter from my friend yesterday."

His eyes went wide. "D...Dad?"

She teared, this is certainly going to hurt him now than ever, but the longer it's held out the more pain to be brought in. "He's gone, for good. Your father was sent to stop a demon invasion and paid the ultimate price, he's gone my boy up somewhere in the sky watching over us."

He ran outside, his mother hid a secret a day too long that his sister can no longer know for her own disappearance, Elsa has gone off somewhere she may be gone for good, and his dad is gone. The only one he can trust is himself, his training, and the blade what may be the last memory of Elsa.

**Eve's POV- Dream scape**

No... stop... just stop...

Please stop... Why can't I stop from watching? Why... Oh Raven why did you hold this from me?

It's his lifestory... a depressing one...

_**Raven's Age:**_** 9**

_"I'll protect this world, no price is needed, I'll protect the kingdom and everyone here."_ He thought to himself. "Vanessa! Hey Vanessa!" He called the young bluenette.

"Hey Raven." She smiled practicing herself. "I see your training too! Awesome! Mom and dad are out on the gates again yours?"

"... I... I don't know."

"What do you mean silly?" She laughed.

"I mean I don't know Vanessa, Mom said she'll be working with dad, that was three months ago."

"THEN WHO TAKES CARE OF YOU?!" Vanessa cried.

He pointed to a young family nearby, "They're close friends of my mom, their daughter, Seris is nice to be around." He shrugged before sitting down. "Hey Vanessa? When do you think my mom and dad will return? My mom promised something back and dad agreed to train me himself, but... they're gone."

She walked up to the older boy and patter his back, "Don't be so gloomy! Your like my big brother you can come out to my parents too if you want! Ours are like best friends! But... mom doesn't really want me to be with you, something about a bad influence. But dad likes you a lot! He said you could be like a BF! My best friend I think."

_**Raven's Age: 11**_

He let out a groan, "Mom and Dad... do you love me still, we're those words just a way to abandon me? Make me 'stronger' by pain?" He said clutching onto a photo of a man with black hair having a huge grin on his face, an identical one but much shorter next to him jumping by his left foot fists in the air and a mother with golden brown hair and a small smile that looked the most impressive despite the faintness.

"Don't say that," A soft voice called, it's Seris his currently technical sister I think. After two and a half years his birthday just passed, he's still a 'orphan' and unclaimed by any family though Seris's family love her and so do Vanessa's. "They love you for sure!"

"Oh? Does love mean leaving your child out for themselves no support at all? Maybe they should have made me an orphan when I was born."

"Come on Raven you shouldn't be like that! They love you they're your parents, they've supported you and let a good family take care of you too!"

A tear rolled down his eyes. "Then there is only one thing left, they're gone."

"No they said they'll be back right?"

I shook my head, "No... no that's not it." My little young Raven shook his head too continuing... he couldn't mean! "They're not here... on Elrios, if they are that caring, they'd have sent a letter, a notice, even a valuable item or a piece of clothing something... They could love me, enough to know is better than not at all." He cried more, "They're gone and I know it."

That Seris girl... I can see why he had a hard time to adjust to me, my my she has a kind heart. She moved closer a logical move, then patted his back. Perhaps I should... no, if I act like her, he'd feel even worse. "Raven? I think... okay I don't know anymore, but you're really sad right now, and when you get sad I get sad."

"Why?" He asked looking at his purely human hands, he looked... more in pain without Exfire **(It's been a while if you remembered I named his arm Exfire than your awesome!)** than he did with it. "You did nothing wrong."

"Raven? If you need someone to be there for you," She put her hand on his left shoulder. "I'm here." Suddenly Raven stood up almost knocking over the 10 year old Seris **(Again assuming ages.****)** "Raven?"

"Thanks Seris, but I don't think you'd be the best person to talk to right now, I think I'll talk to someone I know a little longer." She nodded a little hurt in her eyes but still felt what he said true.

Raven stepped out of the door and walked to a house slightly larger, if it weren't for my data I'd never know any better. So he took the short distance near the market to a house the color beige, a plain color. But inside was a 10 year-old girl, Vanessa.

"R-Raven?!" The girl said shocked, she hugged the ironically raven hair colored boy by the same name. "Oh my how are you?!"

"F-fine, just, I'm still worried."

Vanessa pulled back, "Mom and dad again huh?" The frail girl bounced down. "You know... mom finally agreed to letting you stay here if you want!"

"It's fine Vanessa I just felt I should talk to my best friend I've known you know?" The bluenette nodded. "I, I mean it's just Seris is kind and sweet, but she's just... not you. I need someone I've known my way not a connection from my parents after they've left me." The bluenette mimicked Seris but Raven felt much calmer.

"I could help you look, I'm stronger a lot stronger! I feel like I can become a general!" Raven laughed.

"You know Vanessa, I think I'll be a Mercenary, one of the Crow Mercenary."

"EH!? But aren't they like always on the go?! I'll never see you again!"

"Don't worry I'm only gonna do it if my mom and dad don't return, Mercenaries are hired to do jobs and I'd never attack Velder or Hamel the kingdoms of the land... I'll work to become a great mercenary, then I can go on my own search for them... I'll find them, dead or alive just to know."

How can he think so melancholic thoughts he's 11!

_**Raven's Age:**** 13**_

"Mornin," Seris said calmly with a rasp voice.

"Seris please stop, you should rest your voice after yesterdays Harmony Festival Concert." Raven insisted.

"But I won!"

"And winners should rest," A voice boomed, "Morning Raven, Seris. Say Raven, any word from Carolyn and Jacob **(Made up since 1, the only other human in his life is Alex, Seris, and the King of Velder where he is, oh and these are his parents made up name, don't be all dumb asking who's the mom and dad sheesh.)**" He shook his head.

"Not yet, I think I'll take a walk, maybe visit Vanessa..." He said quietly. Seris joined him after eating some breakfast they went to the slightly smaller house. He gave a subtle knock, "Vanessa? Are you up?"

"H-hey Raven!" The startled Bluenette cried. "C-come in, come in!" The duo walked in, her face fell upon seeing Seris, however it held a faint smile. "Mornin' Seris." She glared, though Seris returned a smile without looking.

They sat down for a good 10 minutes waiting for something till Raven gave up on the silence. "Oi, let's go outside." They agreed and sat outside, Seris on a chair, Vanessa on the patio, and Raven on dirt not minding at all he closed his eyes.

Vanessa glared the girl next to her, "Stay away from Raven." **(If you just figured out, your a bit dense, if not then can you tell why this and Els' is um... dramatic? I don't know exactly but it's certainly not happy, if you noticed pretty much everyone's past is melancholic.)**

"Eh? Then where would he sleep? I gave his parents my word to keep him at my house when they're away." She said confused.

"Oh it's obvious! I like him your just a friend he meet, I've known him for 8 years, you've meet him for half that time! I deserve to be his girlfriend, I used to be naive but I know for certain I love him."

"EH?! I-I don't have feelings for him like that! I, I just um... he's a good friend, more like a brother than anything!"

"Right a brother, the way you look at him, the way he sees you, the glimmer in your eyes, the concern for each other it makes me sick and jealous. You don't deserve him!"

"Is that so?"

"YEAH!" She turned to see a hurt Raven.

"Geez, I thought you we're my best friend, my best friend who supported me. I guess I was wrong about that." Raven began to walk away with a broken heart.

"R-raven wait!" She cried back tears falling across her rosy cheeks from anger at herself, Seris, and embarassment. "I'm sorry!"

"For what? The words you said or being caught?" Venom dripping from his voice. "I thought I could live with my best friend support even if that meant not having my parents, I've thought about it for the past couple years... that I could live not having parents if I had support, apparently I don't." Regret filled his empty heart, he trusted her for the past years and all for a jealous girl that didn't care. "I mean why wouldn't I love my best friend I've known for eight years? Oh I know when she turns on the girl that's just taking care of me for the equal amount of time.

"Seris? I'll be back for lunch, I need to... clear my mind for a bit." Clear his mind, Raven always told me he means train by that...

_**Raven's Age: 20**_

"Seris!" He cried to his friend. "Are you okay?" He asked full of concern. "Seris?"

"I'm fine Raven! I'm 19 I'm not that little girl you lived with. You're a mercenary now. You have people your looking for."

"About that, Seris. I, I know this seems strange. But, after these 11 years. I've grown close to you and, I have to ask you something, before I go fight."

Startled she shook and stood her ground. "Y-yes Raven?"

"I, I'm not one for the romantic types but, I love you." He whispered causing her to blush. "I felt it a while ago, but I clung to my best friend."

"Vanessa? Did you make up with her?"

"I did, last year, she's still upset about what she did and said it's fine if I don't have feelings for her anymore. But now, I know it's you that is who I belong to, you and nobody else."

"Raven, I, I don't know what to say." Seris smiled though, "Promise to be safe? 'Kay, BOYFRIEND." She giggled, "That might take time to get used to but okay Raven, I admit I did kind of love you... but I thought you know brother sister kind."

They laughed and Seris tried to get up but fell. "Let me walk you in." He helped his new boyfriend future nearly wedded.

_**Raven's Age: 23**_

"How could you?" A devious voice crackled. "I thought you could have been my best ally in a while. Once again my good nature has been a lie hasn't it Alex."

The man snickered, he had turned in a friend for power. "You say it's good to sacrifice isn't it? A war isn't won without some form of casualty on both sides."

"I have, but backstabbing isn't in any way, shape, or form a reasonable one." Raven... dear Raven how did this happen? You've just proposed a year ago... "There is always someone if not a group against you Alex, this time it's gone too far."

A day passed. "Oi, Raven time to die." Alex smirked, "Good riddance to you." But just as he exclaimed that the walls broke apart.

"Raven!" A voice cried, "Don't you dare lay a finger on him!" It's Seris. "Raven are you okay?" Ironic, the same words. "Come on let's get out of here!" With a twirl of her spear she broke the chains on his hands and grabbed them running to the Resistance's Base located on the outskirts of the city.

Almost there, the team fell short, a scream, one down of five, another, the second, another, the third, a final scream, "SERIS!" Raven cried for his lovely fiancee. From looking back he was caught...

One by one they we're executed in the room he attempted to escape from. The exucation began with the three Resistance members, followed by Seris.

"Seris..." He looked so sad... like he could die then and there.

"I love you..." Her final words before becoming silenced by the command of Alex.

"You've had your fun Raven, unfortunately the King thinks you've become a threat a-" Before he could finish Raven was captured by the enemy nasods. Frightened nobody tried to stop them, they'll finish the work.

But they didn't, they caused pain and death of hundreds of the people he once had allies, enemies, and then neutral. But his rage. Betrayal... Death... Revenge... Agony... Despair... Anger... The spark killed people, the innocent the weak, until it fell. What held his rage was a GNX chip, it normally stops Nasods from turning against themselves the flaw of humans, however it became a weapon... a weapon by the name of Raven with Exfire.

**Rena's POV- Chung's Agony (Yep this chapter is all female POV, male's pain.)**

**(A/N IMPORTANT: Okay how ironic is this? My highest level, is Chung, level 44, but... he's got the shortest POV and stories? Because his story is vague! He's lost his father to a demon, I made his cousin Ara Haan and I hardly add her because she's not very well known to America so she slips my mind. So I'm sorry about all the repetitive things but I can't think of any? If you love Chung, Rena, Ara, or ChungXRena please )**

"DAD!" A boy yelled, no wait... that's... CHUNG?! "Dad! Get away from him demon!" He pulled out what looked like Destroyer. "I said get away!" He blasted the demonic beast but it didn't budge.

He was suddenly grabbed by the back. "Sssh! Young Prince, I've managed to take Destroyer from your father. Please, I must keep you safe for a-"

"Look out!" Chung cried, he's about 13 now so this happened recently... but he's happy now with us. I think.

Just as the man who saved him turned an arrow flaring with black fire hit him, directly at the heart. It pierced him, but blood didn't escape the gap between wound and arrow. "Chung, Run..." He fainted from the blow... only one creature I know can do that.

It's her... the dark elves leader... But I couldn't get a decent look since Chung ran.

Hours passed he left Hamel, Velder, Bethma, Elder all the way to Ruben.

A twig snapped as he walked. He tensed and turned. Eyes wide, filled with fear, the creature that followed him wasn't ordinary, it's huge, a giant, a behemoth a beast unlike no other, Bertha... Chung's eyes grew wider, red, anger, hatred like during... awakening!

He slammed Destroyer on the ground. Armour encased him and what replaced the bloodshot eyes we're golden mechanical ones. "No more... No more running, no more hiding, NO MORE!" He cried pulling the cannon out. "I'm done with you demons! DETONATION!"

The beast flew fairly far, but not enough to be knocked out of consciousness nor town. But far enough to lose sense of direction.

Chung panted, harder, harder, his breath heavy just then we came in, Me, Els, Aisha, and Raven before we saw him was Eve, or as she entitled herself, "Another Code"...

**Hey guys and girls first off thanks for reading my story so far and I love you all for that! Second I know, my appearances on Fanfiction seem to diminish, but are they? In fact no, they aren't. Truth is I've actually been bouncing between documents! (For you anons without a clue, thats what these chapters are before publishing) I have 8, this, 2 maplestory (one being developed), 1 Cardfight Vanguard, 1 Adventure Time (Don't look for it, it's in the making), Maximum Ride, Vocaloid, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX... clearly I am not well with school either.**

**I have a project I need to finish up and I'm sorry that this _seemed_ like a filler, but it's not. Trust me this is an important event for the 3rd part of this mini-chapter set. First: The girls seeing the boys troubled past, Second: The boys seeing the girls troubled past, and the Third: That's a secret!**

**Anyways this has been the 12th chapter of my Elsword story and, I hope you've enjoyed it so far.**


	13. Troubled Pasts Part 2

**Hey guy's it's DualStarduster here and my random little corner of the chapter I hide in from all the tears in this chapter, today the guys are going through their girlfriends nightmare pasts.**

**Anyways when you see the (~) symbol, play this song on youtube... unless you don't want to cry a river... or lake... or a new ocean.**

**Type in "Tsubasa Chronicles - Hear Our Prayer" without quotes of course.**

**When you see this symbol (-_-") it means I'm annoyed at you, no just kidding I love you guys! Here's the real symbol (+) Play this song ****Type in "Tsubasa Chronicles - Break the Sword of Justice" also without quotes.**

**And lastly this symbol (_) means to play the song "Tsubasa Chronicles- I talk to the Rain"**

**Rena's is the highlight in this chapter. Eve has some good points, but not a lot of information. Aisha... Okay I'm gonna be honest... I don't have an Aisha, all I know is she lost her magic by putting on a ring.**

**Any responses? No none? I thought I had lot's of people that liked my story for anon reviews (;n;)**

**Nightmare Rising...**

**El's POV**

"Yeah! I'm gonna be the greatest magician Elrios has ever seen? Ne Elder?" A bubbly purple headed girl said cheerfully after casting a levitating spell on herself. "I can float now!"

"Yes that is a nice thing indeed our little Aisha." EH!? This cute happy-go-lucky girl is the irritatingly adorable girl I know and love?! "You've proved yourself worthy of a new staff, and amazing you've already gained several skills at age 6! Aisha darling your a wonder to our magical homeland on Elrios."

She gave a sweet little nod, so, this is the 'Elemental Master' at age 6 is it?

The elder walked up to her and put his hands on her shoulders, "You'll make an excellent Void Princess in time."

V-Void what!? A Void Princess is the second advancement of Dark Magician! She's a high magician! H-hold on this is a dream, this can't be real, I'm hallucinating. Yeah hallucinating, Aisha always told me that she'd ne,ver, be... that path... hold on is she... afraid?

"Y-yes elder... I do have a request though. Do you think... I can... beat the test?"

"There is no doubt in my mind you can overcome the challenge after all how difficult can it be to defeat one of us especially of your choice."

She flustered a bit but nodded. "Thank you elder." She left the gracious garden of Elrios's magician circle as it is known to many people where Mana can be even further advanced into a rare form of it nobody has ever seen in 100,000 long years. Some doubt it exists, Aisha does and I trust her.

Just then I felt as if years had gone by, there stood a more... so to say teenage rebellious type of girl.

"Time to see what a real Dark Magician can do." She coxed the people in her little training group, unlike the one I'm used to. She twirled several times a scowl on her face as a Phoru ran up to her, "Tch." she clicked her tongue and aimed a bat at the poor inexperienced mouse creature. It fell instantly. Can this cold-hearted girl really be Aisha?

"Next!?" She commanded as a frightened wolf came up. "Oh this is pathetically easy!" She launched another bat but this time the one that caged them.

"CREEEEEEEEE!" The weak wolf screamed before falling.

"Anything you have worth my time?" She said rather unamused. "I'm 10 years old and this is work for toddlers!"

She flicked her staff around a little scaring the fellow regiment she paired with. "Anyone want to challenge the Great Aisha!" Arrogant... that's me, not her. She's loving and caring, yes slightly annoying but I love her because of it.

"Aisha!" The elder scolded. "That is quite enough, you have defeated todays portion for you, tomorrow you may retry."

"Yeah yeah whatever Elder." she waved off. "This is nothing."

A question flicked into my mind, why... why are you like this? Almost the moment I finish the answer zoomed into my mind.

**(~) (Those that don't know, you regret skipping my authors note, don't read until music starts, if it ends replay it until there are no more italics)**

_"DAD!" a voice cried. The girl fell onto her knees. "M-mom..." She sat there for hours._

_'Gone... for good...' she thought to herself. Nothing left for Aisha, she entered her house. "Why?" Tears fell down her cheek, "Why?" her voice choked at the tears. "Alone... I'm alone..." She searched the charred house and her room that had no structure for walls. Her room scared her the most. The once purple bed laid ripped, torn, and broken. Next to it, her drawer all pulled out and smashed. What remained on top of the burned drawer was a photo._

_"Mom... Dad..." She teared smudging the picture. The picture in the center had a jumping girl holding a staff in her left hand and a a purple stuffed bear. To the girl's left a man three times her height, but the face is missing, the paper had been burned but not gone. To the girl's right a woman or one to assume as the face is missing, torn off but not scorched._

_She walked outside and collapsed from the sudden change, returning from her training, it's nothing she chose to experience, like Fate itself chose her Destiny for pain. Nothing is more painful than this. You can burn, freeze, get shot at, fall 1000 feet, held at gun point, a sword aimed at your neck, but that's nothing to experience the loss of everything._

_A fellow mage, who happened to be her best friend, walked by and dropped her staff. A loud cling resonated through the forest. "Aisha!? Oh no! I gotta get you to the Elders!" Aisha couldn't hear her best friend._

_In her world she had everything, popularity, strength, brains, charm, a family, a home, food on the table. But in the matter of an instant everything was lost, she didn't have a thing to go on, her clothes, the only she has is what she is wearing, family? Gone, dead, nowhere... Home doesn't exist, food didn't matter to her. Aisha felt the world on her shoulders._

**_Three years had gone by in the blink of an eye..._**

_Years flashed, I broke down if I knew my hand against my chest, I'd scream but nothing could come out, I felt her pain. I understood, but, it's sad... it's sad, it hurts... it hurts..._

_"Aisha!" Her best friend yelled at her._

_"Go away Clair,**(Made up)**" Even though the time had gone by I knew everything she felt. She denied eating, she denied to rest, she denied the necessities of life.  
_

_"I'm going to drag you out of our room then!" She had been living with Clair for the three years._

_Aisha laid on the bed, black as the heart she had. Everyday she grew distant from everyone. Clair hardly recognizes her, though she hadn't changed physically, her emotions conveyed this is not Aisha, not her best happy-go-lucky best friend that enjoyed losing and winning. This is the New Aisha that grew a heart of steel that became too disconsolate for anyone to heal._

_That is, until one day, she got up. Went up and ran, ran to her home. Nobody rebuilt it, nobody condemned it, nobody took a second glance under Aisha's request nobody made renovation, took anything, moved anything, she only allowed herself. Everyone loved her, but she didn't care everything didn't matter. She's hit the rock bottom._

_On her way a man came by and stopped her, he tried to strike a deal. "Oi little girl are you okay?"_

_"I'm fine let me go." She snapped._

_"I'm terribly sorry, here take this ring as my condolences." smirking as she slipped it on._

_"AAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhh!" Aisha cried collapsing for the first time in years._

_The man smirked and took the very ring and slipped it on, "That ring has stolen your magic, and now it's mine." He left her._

_The next day she woke up and tried her magic to summon a bat to help her up, nothing came out. "Eh?" She tried again. nothing, she did the most basic spell. A spell that enabled her to look at her level for no mana. "No..." She cried._

_She's hit the very bottom of the world, nothing can go wrong anymore, she has nothing. "Level one, no skills, no family, no home... nothing." She cried gripping the grass. "I'm no Void Princess, I don't deserve to fight up front... I'll start over, and forget everything, no matter what, I'll forget mom and dad, the home I had, the friends, everything."_

_And later in the next year... she meet me..._

**Raven's POV**

This is true pain... this is the purest form of sadness... this can not be compared to anyone's sadness. Oh Eve, you were so lonely...

You've lived a happy life, until the war... You lied to me, you had a happy life before. How is death of friends, I don't care that you didn't have emotions, you lost people and you can't bring them back. A life, even digital, cannot be regained. I learned that already.

Years, years, years they've passed your frozen life for what would, what could have been an eternity, but fate had a role for you to play didn't it. It refused to have you rest. A fragment landed in your pod and fused with you, that 'charm' on your head, your clothes, that's not it. It's the only thing that gave you life again, the only thing, that keeps you connected to the world, to your frozen friends.

**(_) (Same as last time just replay till it ends.)**

_Your pod opened up the day it landed. Nothing held you back. You walked endlessly in a jungle of wires, of friends, of machines the world considered dead..._

_Numbers flashed before my eyes, a series of 1 and 0's. As if a code for something, a hidden message. And then, it happened. The digits wavered and fled. The color of gray, hopelessness as if the world of Elrios had purposely sealed your fate of doom. No pain existed for you. If you we're to die nothing would change for others. No tears, no screams of victory or sadness, the world would continue if you didn't exist, you, were nothing. Not even the Queen of Nasods, Eve meant anything, their just gonna make a better version if you die..._

_Roaming, Eve that's what you did roam. "Arial? Are you there?" Eve asked. She walked to the nearby one, "Cynthia? Cynthia are you activated?" No reply from either nasods._

_The ruins of the rampaged jungle of wires from the ceiling and ground as if the forgotten world became an electronic jungle._

_She walked around, emotionless as if nothing felt different. In her eyes they had no reaction, nothing mattered to her. Yet she continued to move, I heard her first words, just like when we met. "Open Database, register, Modern Time." The day popped up, I was shocked, hundreds of years before we meet? Just how long had she been alone?_

_But despite being alone, despite the time, her outdated wear. She continued forward. Even without emotion she's alone and she knows it. Then her next words, something that shocked me, "Another Code, Awaken Moby, Remy." In the dark the bright yellow eyes were easy to spot as it shined and floated to her. One of white armor and one of black._

_Not a smile from her loneliness, she then began a diary as I peered over it._

_"Another Code, day one from reactivation. I journeyed alone for hours on end, the word a human could use, loneliness. But I do not feel lonely, I am not even human therefor emotions of loneliness are only words to nasods. I can experience things humans can not and have no affect. Love, pain, bored, words. Nothing more than it. I've reached Moby and Remy, my androids. Day, end."_

_After that she left the area and began to search. Days passed journals filled, her energy, though held stable, slowly drained. She looked around days on ends. The latest journal she had ever written._

_"Another Code, day 4, I'm alive and well but although it had been little over 96 hours, I am at risk of emotions. I feel, alone. None of my friends are around if I could call them that, my memory is slipping me, an impossible result. Could it be, that I am developing HUMAN emotions? Day,__ end."_

_Walking around she noticed something strange, things moved but deactivated. Her imagination? Or not?_

_Soon her journey began to be an endless loop. Nothing changed, nothing happened, but she knew there has been a possibility, one she wish didn't have to be. One, that ended the journey, that ended the pain, the loneliness, forever._

Her memory is beyond even my own. I can get shot, killed, and die. I've seen death first hand and been betrayed. But this, mine can't match years of loneliness, a century of living and feeling less like yourself each day, but she did.

**Days turned months, months turned years... nothing could be worse then being unable to die, but exist having these emotions, the feeling of loneliness can tear away the soul of anything, living or not, everything has a** **soul.**

_"Another Code, day 730 from reactivation. This world is nothing but badlands as I am out of place here. Nobody but I has been reactivated. I've made a discovery, that lonely is possible, I'm starting to gain emotions. Taboo for nasods as they clutter us. If emotions become too strenuous for us. It may lead to my malfunction and destruction. Also, I have decided, to make a sacrifice. There is an energy cell near my original pod. If I am to hook it up, I may use the energy I have regained for everyone else. This maybe the final day. Day, end..."_**_  
_**

_She sat on her white android friend having the reversed create the path needed. Neither minded they we're committed to obey after all. Eve took a glance at her surroundings, nothing moved, occasionally you could her the pipes blow the ancient air it's held as the pressure grew from small openings._

_Finally her destination was reached, she opened her database and the trio got to work. "Moby, Remy." She said in a monotone. "I'm going to be deactivated," They nodded. "Very well." As they continued they didn't know how her reactivation was the only one where she lived._

_On another floating island called Altera, the king had risen and he had no recollection of Eve or anything but one thing, war between nasods and humans..._

_Eve stepped into her chamber.  
__**"Another Code, day 34 add on, Goodbye, if my code is ever found, refrain from reactivation until all my allies have been returned. Add on, end."**__  
_

_The lid closed and glowed green. The world around her turned black against the faint green light._

_Little did she know, her efforts did go in vain..._

_Another century had gone by before..._

_She got up, "Moby, Remy?" Hearing their names four yellow eyes glowed and flew to it's master. "Reactivation? Does that mean..." Eve took a look around.  
_

_Everything looked the same, she heard voices outside the layer of soil._

_"Oh Raven there you are! Come on Els and Aisha are waiting." A voice gently called._

_A faintly audible sigh, "Yeah, okay Rena... I was just thinking, I don't like being here, it reminds me too much of Seris." A masculine voice returned._

_The dirt gaveway from a yell. "RAVEN RENA GET BACK HERE! AISHA IS GONNA KILL ME!"_

_"I'LL TEACH YOU FOR CALLING ME A TOMBOY!" A feminine yet threatening noise shrieked._

_Eve,whom just had a second reactivation, moved the series of white roots therefor letting a feeling void from her system out. Warmth. Then a red headed boy stopped infront of her..."_

I gasped slightly, this is how she felt? Afraid, alone, nothing... And she kept it to herself... but why? Why did she hold her pain in her frail body? It may be wires and circuits but everything can learn to feel...

**Chung's POV**

Rena... My eyes dilated you can be any age, you still look and act 13. But this? This is what you had to go through, just so you could be the best?

Pain, change, fear, and loneliness. Yet your heart took it all in and welcomed it returning with a smile, not a smirk. Your holding it in. Nobody can hold in pain, I've learned it the hardest way.

You may not have parents like I did, but you had people who looked after you and trained by yourself at every chance...

Battle after countless battle you've reached the breaking point. You took something on that you couldn't at the time. So you did the only thing logical to you, attack back and hold your ground... You remembered how you trained.

Pain...

Run, your instincts run, your allies shot behind you hoping they didn't hit you as you charged forward for combat training in midst of arrows. You smiled a happy one knowing everything would turn out okay, you reapeted to yourself, "Watashi wa daijōbudarou"**("I'll be alright")** and dodged based on instinct.

However your rivals, they planned this out, they didn't want you to win did they, but your rivals, weren't the ones after you. They we're your best friends back home. They thought if you got ahead, one day, you'd be too advanced to stay with them. So, they instead of firing straight, they aimed at trees.

The arrows ricochet off the trees, one lucky shot right at the knee, although the arrows had a soft end that was made of mud and grime. It hurt, when it hits your knee your unable to move, you want to die. Her arrow didn't pierce the skin but the force broke it.

They didn't know what to do and ran up to you. You sat there crying, the teacher called it off and ran up to Rena. "Are you okay?!" She cried in worry of her top student.

"I, I'll be okay. I, just need to rest." She tried getting up, but fell again twisting your ankle. Rena, you cried in pain. But after the pain left you smiled. "I'm fine."

The girl who shot the arrow, Brittany felt really bad, "Rena I'm sooo sorry! The arrow slipped and and..." She cried.

Rena didn't want to make a fight, "It's okay Brits," She nodded.

The teacher helped her up, "we'll get you to the infirmary okay? No training for you until it's healed." She nodded. "If I see you train, I'll have to force you to sit out. None of your friends can help you, a broken bone can't be healed by friends but the strength of your bonds. If you and your friends are close you'll be back, but if you keep using it then you don't care for them."

Change...

Day by day your 'friends' visited.

"Hey Rena." A girl with blue eyes and hair visited **(If they have a RED eyed Els with natural PURE RED hair, I can add a temporary blue eyed and haired girl ne?)** "I'm sorry about your knee. Especially since you love doing all the flips and stuff."

You waved her off too. "It's okay Cyena. It's not like I'm dead or anything." A smile stretched across your face. "I missed you ya' know." Cyena smiled.

"How come you don't visit more often when your knee worked."

The smile went reverse and turned to a frown. "I like being up close, sure I need a second just in case so arrows are nice. But I have to train to be IN the fight not backed up... but, I don't think I'm ready for either."

Cyena looked at Rena curiously. "Rena, you have to either fight close or stay back. We archers are hunters. We are either seeing it or waiting for it."

Then Rena snapped her fingers. "Thanks, but can you tell everyone to leave me alone? I know the teacher told me to rest, and I will I'd never do anything to hurt my bonds to my friends, but I don't think the constant visits are good for me to rest exactly."

Cyena pestered her a little,"Fine, but I'm still gonna visit you occasionally." Rena nodded. "Okay, bye."

Quickly Rena grabbed the nearby bow. You looked at it like something felt off. "I can either be up close, or stay back." The bow didn't seem right for you. It wasn't made for you actually. "This fits the personality, of someone I'm not. I can't fight up close expecting to not get hurt, but I can't exactly stay back. I need something in the middle. A bow that can fight close or far back... Something that won't put me in pain, but will give excitement. I need, to be original."

Just outside the infirmary tent was a silver glint. She got on her crutches and checked it out. It was a flat piece of metal. "Perfect, I think, I found my way."

Fear...

A month passed, although not fully healed, you were allowed to move freely from place to place in a wheel chair. Cyena was chosen to push you around. "Thanks Cyena, I'm almost ready to actually walk! Wouldn't that be nice! Then we can go again."

"Yeah..." Cyena replied. "I actually liked having to push you around though. Not like that but you know, we didn't really get to talk a lot."

"Oh, yeah... Hey Cyena, I don't think, I'm ready to be a Combat Ranger."

Cyena's eyes sparkled. "You mean your gonna be a Shooting Ranger like me!"

"Um, not exactly but yeah for now. Until I'm ready to decide for certain, I've trained as a Combat Ranger for so long, I don't know how to actually... shoot an arrow. I'm better on my feet."

Cyena smiled. "Rena please please please let me be your personal teacher!"

"Fine Cyena, I need some aiming practice too, think you can set some targets up? I brought my bow and my magic arrow fused with ElEnergy to let me you know fire forever."

"WHAT!? Lucky! I only got this training arrow pouch, I need to find the arrows again, after I shoot them." Cyena laughed. "Do you want to go to the teacher to tell her you want her to teach you Shooting Ranger stuff too?"

"Yeah," They went to the teacher east quadrant of their home.

The east is for training, the south for rest and infirmary where Rena had to rest at, the west is the entrance to the home of the elves and it's place for many bow makers due to the increase in tree growth from the Tree of Els. Lastly the north held dining and farming.

The teacher saw the pale Rena from being out of sunlight for so long and her classical green and white dress. "Good morning Rena, Cyena what are you doing? Is your knee healed yet?"

"Not yet Teacher, but I have a question, can you, teach me to be a Shooting Ranger? I don't think I can take this again." She motioned to her injured knee wrapped in leaves. "It's for one dangerous to get shot at again, it may be injured but in a real fight, I may never walk again."

The teacher, feeling sympathy being injured once similarly to the arm, now unable to actually hold up a bow properly nodded. "Okay, I can't exactly hold one up but I still remember how to hold one and fire an arrow. Cyena can teach you more."

"YAY!" Cyena cheered. She stopped helping and looked at Rena dead in the eye, "You'll be the second best Shooting Ranger!"

"Second? Who's first you?" Cyena laughed.

"Of course I am not silly, I'm not even close to Robin Hood." Rena gave a glare having Cyena raise her hands laughing along with the teacher, "I'm kidding! I know you'll be the best."

"Thanks, mind dropping me off at the infirmary again? I'm gonna talk to them about when I can actually walk now." Cyena gladly nodded in approval, "thanks Cyens'."

Deep inside I knew this wasn't a lie, but it can't be true. Rena, this isn't her, no this can't be her. Or is it, deep down is she, afraid of facing her friend? Is that why she couldn't tell it to her straight. Because Cyena has been her best friend, yet she's about to change for better or worse. This path you walk down, isn't it, scary?

Loneliness...

**(+)**

_Alas the final chapter of my Rena's past. How disdainful it has been. How unlike Rena. But I have to accept this, this is Rena in the full._

_The next day, you pulled out that silver metal you've found. You grabbed your bow and moved the metal next to the wall and played target practice. Slowly her efforts broke the metal as it bent into a blade._

_A tear slipped past her eye. "If I have to walk this path alone, I'll go for it. I am unlike all other rangers. I can't be too caught up in the front line, or I'll get hurt by my friends, but if I stay to far back, with the lack of experience I can't hit the side of a barn. I need, to trap them. I'll be the first Trapping Ranger."_

_Just then she heard the sound of a wooden board drop. "Rena?" It was Cyena her pupils dilating immensely._

_"C-Cyena!?" Rena yelled from her wheel chair. "It's not what it looks like, let me explain!" She cried out wheeling closer to her friend hand out stretched._

_"DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH ME!" Cyena yelled full of hurt. "I thought you were my friend! I didn't think you'd actually use me!"_

_Rena looked down, "Your right, I shouldn't have said that, I don't deserve to be part of any Ranger Group, Cyena. I can't take it, I can't take being shot and missing, my arrows can't hit farther than a meter! That's why I have to change." Rena looked away._

_Cyena didn't know how to feel her eyes showed confliction, fighting back the tears, anger boiling over, sympathy. In the end she ran, crying._

_"I didn't, mean for you to be hurt." Rena cried sadly to herself. Desperate to find her friend she went outside the city, in the wheel chair. Everyone backed away, nobody had ever dared against the two paths before._

_She felt hopeless, alone, uncared. Rena didn't mind it._

_Then, the beast fell through the sky, Bertha. Injured herself the behemoth took advantage and swung a claw, she jumped and backflipped out of the way twisting her ankle in the process. "I'm hurt, but it doesn't matter." her vision blurred from tears of pain._

_"This battle, I'll show a change can be good." Rena grabbed some twigs and compacted mud adding little Elpower from her arrows. She pulled the string, the claw closed in, her glare tightened and released the twig explosive. Fire, fire, fire, all she could do was delay it. Then, it went off and the giant reptile-lizard-thing flew away, once more injured._

_Rena collapsed from everything that had happened in mere moments._

**Hey guys! Thanks for reading, I told a couple of you I'd put it up a couple weeks ago, well... I finished it! So the hold up? I published at midnight, and I thought that Rena's last part didn't have enough... emotion. I'm bad at fight scenes, that's why I'm using this more romance based.**

**Another reason is Eve didn't have much to work with, yeah I can go day by day by freaking day. But you'd hear the same thing so it's more like a progress report rather than a daily upkeep it's Eve's human-like characteristics being created over time, but she refuses and ignores it. A lot of help that put her in now.**

**Anyway first, after clearing that up, I'm actually making a HAPPY BEGINNING (no not only the beginning for those crazy people taking things literal, it starts at the beginning.) up to the end! (There you go.) It'll be about them getting up to-**

**_UBER-CLASSIFIED THAT I USED EVERYTHING IN THE EDIT WORDS OPTIONS!_**

**Finished: 4/23/13**

**I'll put this ^ and a started one next time at the top and bottom to tell you how processing goes. And this \/ at the bottom**

**Published: 5/2/13  
**

**to tell things apart.**

**I complete things first and edit later. Gomen, (sorry) if it's not sad or up to the expectations you expected from the last chapter.  
**

**Reminder: Next chapter 100% happy... maybe, you know I love my tension snapping.  
**


End file.
